


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by SketchbookThingz



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, break ups, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 68,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is an ER nurse at a New York Hospital. When one night, she comes across a man who goes by the name Sebastian Stan. Her simple life takes a whirlwind turn as he befriends her, and they embark on a romance. </p><p>But can they overcome the  obstacles in their way<br/>https://www.pinterest.com/sketchbookthing/crazy-little-thing-called-love/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, like, dislike! 
> 
> <3 S.B.T
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

2 am, and Amelia was getting off her 12 hour shift, exhausted mentally and physically. She had not eaten since 1 in the afternoon when she had left her house to start her shift. But that was the life she had chosen, the life of an ER nurse. 

She wasn't one to complain, she loved her job and choice of career, she loved helping people and it was the same reason that she continues to do it day in and out. But lately it was taking its toll on her. Sitting in the locker room, she was just about to take her sneakers off to put a pair of flats in her locker, when a medical student walked in. "Amy! We need you." 

"I'm off Jane, please," she responded as she let her short brown hair down. "Maritza is on right now."

"Maritza is in the OR with the doctor on call. We have a head injury that just came in, and we need to kn-" 

Amelia stood up and put her hand up to stop Jane from talking. "Fine," she let out a sigh, "Fine, just take me to the patient." Jane smiled and quickly led her out to the ER bed, where a man, a rather good looking man, Amelia noted, was sitting. He had some blood on his forehead along with what looked like a rag wrapped around his head.  Jane handed her the chart. 

"Alright, lets see," Amelia said as she opened it and reviewed the registration information. From it she found out his name, age, and the fact that Jane had already given him pain medications under the order of the doctor on call, before he was called away to the OR.

Standing next to the patient, was an equally if not more handsome man as well, who began to talk rapidly. "We were practicing some fight stances, when he hurt his head. I thought it was best to bring him here for medical treatment right away, especially once I saw that he was bleeding."

Amelia nodded, "Great choice, now lets see what's under that rag." she handed the chart back to Jane as she began to unwrap the makeshift bandage on his forehead. He winced slightly as she pulled it away to reveal some blood that had dried up, but none was currently flowing out. 

"Okay, you're not bleeding anymore, which is a good sign.  Now can you look at me," she instructed the man, as she looked into his eyes. "Follow my pen." She moved her pen to the right, which his eyes tracked with no problem, again she moved it to the left, up, and down, which his eyes did with no problem. "Okay, do you remember your name?" He nodded.

"I need to hear you say it to test your memory and speech."

She felt her skin flush as he looked into her green eyes, with his blue. "Sebastian Stan." he stated with certainty. "And you're really pretty." he said. 

"Seb!" his friend snapped, and Amelia  simply let a chuckle out as she wrote some notes into his chart.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot here in the emergency room, people usually so out of it they don't realize what they are saying." Amelia simply said as she put a pair of gloves on and cleaned and dressed his wound, which was smaller than she anticipated and no stitches were required.

"But you are really pretty. You could be like a model." Sebastian said. She let out another chuckle as she took a  step back and took off her gloves. "Jane please take Mr.Stan down to radiology for a  CT scan." Jane simply nodded, as she began to help the patient off the bed and Amelia walked away. As she did the patients friend followed behind her. "Hey." he called after her, and she turned around. "Yes?" she said as politely as she could in her tired state. 

"Is Sebastian going to be okay?"

She let a sigh out as she looked back at Sebastian walking down the opposite hallway. She noticed no limping or unusual behavior as he walked, she deducted that he'd be okay, but wanted to wait to see the results of the CT before jumping to conclusions. Looking back at his friend she held out her hand. "My name is Amelia." 

"Chris." he replied as he shook her hand. 

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I've been on for twelve hours, and in need of some coffee. There's a machine down the hall, is it okay if we walk and talk." 

He simply nodded as he walked side by side with her. "Your friends motor functions are good, his pupils look normal and his speech isn't slurred. All very good signs after suffering a head injury. He also isn't bleeding anymore which shows good clotting factors. We'll know more after the CT scan, make sure that there isn't a clot or bruising in his brain. Its just a precaution." Reaching the machine she began to search her pocket for change and pressed some buttons for it to begin to dispense some coffee. "But I think he'll walk away from this with just a bruise." 

"Thank you." Chris said as he walked back down the hallway to tend to his friend, and Amelia made her way to the employee break room. Sitting on the couch she stared up at the television as she sipped on her coffee. She didn't even notice when she had fallen asleep until Jane came in to wake her.  

"Amelia ," the student simply said as she gently shook her. "The CT scan is back." Amelia stood up and stretched like a cat, letting her hands reach as high above her as she could. 

"Alright," Amelia said as she followed Jane out, "Lets see." As Amelia reviewed the images at a wall view box, Maritza stood next to her. 

"Fill me in," Maritza said as she reviewed the images with her. Amelia quickly filled in Maritza on Sebastian's injury, and treatment so far. "Alright." Maritza said as she took down the images and the chart from Jane. "You look like hell Amy, go home and rest. Thanks for staying so long." 

Amelia  gave Maritza a tired smile and nodded. "Thank you so much." she simply said as she walked out of the break room and into the locker room to change into her t shirt, jeans and flats before heading out. 

Once inside her house, her dog came up to her, "Hey Atreyu." She said as she squatted down to pet him. "Did you stay up all night waiting for me. Come on." she said as she picked up the pug and headed towards her bedroom. Once there she let herself plop onto her bed, and Atreyu made himself comfortable next to her as he always did. Within a matter of seconds she was asleep. 

When she awoke her bedside clock told her it was 12 noon, and she groaned to herself. She had to get up and get ready for the next day that came.   _Just one more shift and you'll get three days off_ she reminded herself. 

After filling Artreyu's bowl and leaving a note on her fridge for her next door neighbor, who walks Artreyu after work, she showered and began her trek to work.  She was early for her shift, so she headed to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast.

As she sat at a table reading the newspaper, someone sat across from her. She didn't mind and didn't even look up to say hello when a familiar voice spoke up. 

"You left without checking up on me last night." 

Amelia put her newspaper down to see Sebastian sitting across from her. "This is considered stalking." she said as she picked up her coffee and began to sip from it. She had to admit he was cute, and decided to give him until she finished her coffee to redeem himself. 

He chuckled, and smiled at her. That smile. Something about it made her skin flush and her cheeks warm. "I simply wanted to say thank you. Chris told me I tried to flirt with you last night, and that you were a great nurse." 

Smiling she put her coffee cup down. "Well I am a nurse, and working in the emergency room, I tend to deal with a lot of people heavily medicated, who tend to flirt with me." 

Sebastian let out a chuckle and leaned forward across the table. "So, lots of people flirt with you then." 

Amelia  let another laugh out. "Look I have to get back, my shift starts soon." 

"Okay. Well, how about we do dinner tomorrow?" 

"I don't even know you." 

"Of course you do. My name is Sebastian, and you treated my head wound last night." 

"You know what I mean. You're a total stranger, and no offense, but just because you're cute, doesn't mean that you're not some type of serial killer okay."  She stood up and was about to walk away, when Sebastian stood in front of her. 

He was so used to girls throwing themselves at him that he had no idea how to deal with this rejection. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this asking out girls out, so I understand if you want to say no. But please let me take you out to dinner as a thank you." 

Amelia looked at her feet before looking back up at him. His blue eyes pleaded and he had a bit of a puppy dog pout. Just one dinner, she thought to herself. She hadn't been in a date in so long that it would be nice. 

Letting a sigh out, she agreed. "Okay. Dinner, tomorrow. Meet me outside of the hospital at 5." 

His smile lit up as he heard her say yes. "Okay. Tomorrow at five." 

As she walked away for her shift, she couldn't help but smile. She had a date with a cute guy named Sebastian. And suddenly she didn't feel as tired as before. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting a sigh out, she agreed. "Okay. Dinner, tomorrow. Meet me outside of the hospital at 5." 
> 
> His smile lit up as he heard her say yes. "Okay. Tomorrow at five." 
> 
> As she walked away for her shift, she couldn't help but smile. She had a date with a cute guy named Sebastian. And suddenly she didn't feel as tired as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to let me know what you like, or dislike. 
> 
> Please note that I am not a doctor or nurse, I am just trying my best at this medical situation thing. LOL Please do not hold it against me if I get something wrong. 
> 
> <3 S.B.T  
> 
> 
>   
> [](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/sketchbookthingz/media/covers/fc28e5ce-b585-4efa-84aa-2c857d58556a_zps0cc7af56.png.html)  
> 

"Someone get me a crash cart now!" Amelia shouted as she wheeled in a elderly patient with the EMT's. It was two in the afternoon and she was still stuck  at work due to an unfortunate car pile up on the freeway. As they wheeled the patient into an empty room, it was all hands on deck now. Jane came up behind her, "Crash cart." she announced to Amelia who was assessing the patient. 

"BP is 80 over 40 and dropping!" Jane announces back as she watches the monitors. 

"Hello, sir?" Amelia said as she leaned over and checked his pupil reaction with her flashlight. "My name is Amelia." 

"My chest." the man croaked, "My chest." His hand reached up 

A million scenarios ran through Amelia's mind, _Pneumonia? Pulmonary embolism? Infection?_  No need for the crash cart, he was awake enough to complain about his chest, but he was experiencing some shock. 

"Jane, IV drip now." Jane quickly reached into on of the cabinets behind her and brought over a saline bag with a needle for insertion, as Amelia inserted the IV, she gave off a list to Jane. "He's going to need a chest x ray, as soon as possible. And get on the phone, call the respiratory tech on call to come down here and hook him up, he needs to get some oxygen in him."

As she gave the orders off to Jane, another EMT came in looking for her. "Amelia!" it was Sam, she had got to know him over her years at the ER and they had become good friends. "I have another one, broken bone."

"Damn it." she muttered to herself as she finished the IV drip and turned to see Jane on the phone trying to reach the respiratory tech. As soon as the IV drip began the man seemed to relax slightly, his blood pressure began to rise, but it was still too slowly for her liking. "Jane," she said, the girl looked over and nodded her head to signal that she was listening to her. 

"You get those things done and come get asap. If there is any change what so ever you come get me. If the doctor on call, or the nurse that's in the OR with him come out, you fill them in. Is that understood?" Jane nodded her head in agreement. 

She walked with Sam. "Which bone?" 

"Right ulna fracture. I asked Mary for a favor in radiology to xray it for you. Since you are all tied up. Saved you some time." He handed her some xrays which she lifted up towards the light to look at. He was right a ulna fracture. "Son of a bitch. Did it pierce the skin? Any open wounds? "

"Nope, just bruising, swelling, the usual."

"Alright, thanks Sam. I got it from here." 

In the middle of casting the patients arm, Jane came in and informed her that the patient had come back from xray and it was indeed pneumonia. She let out a breath, "Alright start him on some antibiotics and monitor his BP." 

After another couple of hours and taking care of numerous more patients Amelia finally sat down in the employee break room for a quick break. She laid back into the back of the couch as the television broadcast coverage from the accident. she let a sigh out as she reached for the remote control off the coffee table to change the channel. She just wanted to crash on the couch for a little bit before heading home and showering. 

Amelia was beginning to drift off to sleep when Jane walked in. "Amelia, that guy from yesterday is outside. Said you guys had a dinner to go to, he told me that he'd wait for you in the cafeteria." 

"Shit." Amelia said as she snapped up and looked at her digital watch. It was 5:30, she had totally forgotten about the date. She ran to her locker in the locker room and simply grabbed her sweater and purse. She raced out of the locker room and into the cafeteria, where she found him at the counter. 

As she walked over he looked over and spotted her. "Hey." he said as he stood up and walked over to meet her half way. "Hey," she said back as she stood in front of him. "I'm sorry. There was this big emergency and -" 

He put up his hand as he smiled. Oh, that smile. "No need to explain. I saw it on the news myself. I totally understand. I thought maybe you might have just snuck out a back door or something, and stood me up." 

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, these are for you." he said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. It was an assortment of different types of flowers. Daisies, roses, sunflowers. "I didn't know which you preferred so I got a mix." 

There was something about this simple gesture that just seemed so sweet to her. God, when was the last time she had a boyfriend? She shook it off. "If you don't mind, I live by. I can just change real quick and be on our way." 

"Of course." Sebastian said as they began to make their way out of the hospital. "How do you wanna do this? You drive and I follow? We take your car? Take my car?" 

"Actually I don't drive." Amelia simply said looking down at her feet. She was waiting for him to make fun of her as most people did when she would say that. But he didn't.

"Okay, then. My car is just over here." He led her to his car. 

 --

"Please sit make yourself at home as I go get dressed real quick." Amelia said as she opened the door and let Sebastian into her apartment. 

"It's okay, take your time." he said as he walked in and sat on the living room couch. "Nice place." 

"Thanks." she smiled as she walked into the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase of water, "Do you want some water? Something to drink while you wait?" 

"No. It's okay." he smiled at her. 

"Okay. I'll be back." she said as she rushed down the hallway and into the bathroom. As she washed up, Sebastian took in what he could from the apartment. In the living room, the television was on a media center with extra shelves which were lined with photo frames. He stood up to take a closer look. 

He couldn't help but smile as he saw a six year old Amelia smiling with her two front teeth missing, with what he assumed was her parents and brother. Her diploma from Stanford. But for some reason she didn't have any recent pictures of her parents. And in her graduation pictures, it was just her brother and her. He was about to continue to see the rest of the photos when the front door opened. 

"Come on Atreyu." the man who just opened the door said as he walked in with a pug. Wait, did Amelia already have a boyfriend? He looked around her age as well, maybe 27. "Oh. Hi, sorry. didn't realize that Amelia had guests." the man said as he unhooked the leash on the dog. Who than pittered and pattered down the hallway to the bedroom where Amy squealed with delight. 

"ARTEYU! How have you been baby." she said. She than made her way to the living room with the pug in her arms. "Thanks Max." she said as she gave him some money. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a mint green dress with a jean jacket. Some mint colored flats to match her dress. He couldn't help but notice how it brought out her green eyes, and made her skin glow. Her short brown hair was down and parted to the right. 

"Sebastian, this is my next door neighbor Max, he walks Arteyu for me when he get home from work. Max, this Sebastian. And this bundle of joy and cuteness is Arteyu." 

The pug smiled as he panted in his owners arms. "Cute." he simply said. 

"Nice meeting you." Max said as he held out his hand to shake Sebastian s'. After shaking his hand he handed a key to Amelia. I'm just dropping your key off. I'll be gone for the week so I thought I'd just pick it up from you when I got back." 

"Alright. Thanks so much again Max." 

"Of course. Have a good night." he said to both of them before leaving the apartment. 

"Alright." she said as she set Arteyu down on the floor. "I'm ready whenever you are Mr. Stan." 

He smiled at the way she said his name. Did she really not know who he was? Was she just playing hard to get? Pretending that she didn't know who he was? It didn't matter right now.

"Of course Ms. Collard." 

She froze, "How do you know my last name?" 

He let out a chuckle as he opened her front door for her, he pointed behind her to where the television was, "Your diploma." 

She looked back and laughed. "I forgot I put that there." she simply said as she walked out after him. 

He parked on 21st, and getting out of the car Amelia couldn't help but question it. "Where are we going." He held out his elbow for her, "Gramercy Tavern, it's just down the street." he said as he led her down the block. 

"Wow." she simply said before laughing.

"You've been there before"

She let out another laugh, "I have never eaten there before." 

"Well than," he said as he held the door open for her, "You are in for a treat." As they walked in a woman around her age walked up to Sebastian and asked for his autograph and a photo. Which he happily obliged. 

Perplexed Amelia couldn't help but let a chuckle out as they were escorted to their table. Once they were sat down Sebastian noticed her smirk. 

"What, is there something on my face?"

"No, no." she said. "Just," she leaned over the table towards him, "Are you some kind of actor?" 

He let out a laugh, and licked his lips as he combed his hair back with his right hand. "Yeah, actually I am. Did you actually not know that?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well," she said as she sat back in her chair, "As you see, my job doesn't really leave much time for social interactions. Or outings, I haven't been out to a movie in," she looked into space for a while as she thought about it, "You know what I just don't remember when was the last time I went to the movies, actually." She looked back across the table at Sebastian.

"Wow. You must really love being a nurse."

She smiled, "I do actually." 

Something about that the way she took pride in her work, attracted Sebastian to her.  After eating and talking for while, they agreed that they were both craving something sweet and decided to share a cookie plate.

As they ate the dessert, Sebastian noticed that he had done a lot of  the talking, and still did not know much about Amelia. He spoke up as he bit into a macaroon. "So what about your parents?" 

Her mood changed. Her smile dropped as she stared down at the table. "Umm," she said as she licked some crumbs off her bottom lip. "They passed away when I was a teenager." 

"Oh," Sebastian said quickly regretting asking. "I'm so sorry." 

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't know. In fact its the reason I wanted to be a nurse, so some good came out of it. It's just my big brother and I." 

After dinner he drove her back to her apartment. "No, please I insist." he said as he opened the front door of the apartment complex for her. 

"No, it's okay. I'm an adult. I can ride the elevator to my apartment door." 

"But it wouldn't be very gentleman like of me to let you do that. Please let me walk you to your door." 

She looked at his eyes, then at the elevator, "Fine." she sighed as the elevator dinged, signaling it's arrival. 

"After you," he said as the doors opened, and he held one side to make sure it would not snap shut on them. 

Standing outside her door, Amelia thanked him again for the millionth time. "Thanks again for dinner. It's been a while since I've eaten anything other than take out." They both let out a chuckle. 

"Well, thanks." she said once again as she leaned over and kissed his cheek as she opened her door. "Night Sebastian." 

"Hey," he said quickly before she could close the door. 

"Yeah?" She turned around. 

"What are you doing tomorrow? I mean, I have some time off right now. Maybe I could take you to a movie?" 

She smiled and let out a slight giggle as she looked into her apartment where Atreyu sat patiently waiting for her. 

"I'm sorry I actually have to go upstate to visit my brother in Carmel tomorrow. Thank you for the offer though." 

"Amy, sorry is it okay if I call you Amy?" She nodded a yes. "I'm leaving town in a couple days, and won't be back for a month. I was just wondering, would it be okay, that when I come back, that we could maybe go out again?" 

A slight blush came to her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip. "Sure. Sebastian. Good night." 

"Night." 

As she closed her door and he walked back to the elevator, he did a little dance. There was something about spending a night with someone who didn't know who was as a famous person that made him feel great. It had been a while since that had happened. It made him feel like a normal person. She wasn't in it to get photos with him in the tabloids, or to further her own agenda, just two people. 

When he walked into the apartment he shared with Chris he let himself fall onto the sofa where his room mate was sitting watching some television show. 

"So how did it go?" Chris said as he sat up. He had waited all night to see how it had gone. 

"Good." Sebastian smiled to himself. "It went good." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he walked into the apartment he shared with Chris he let himself fall onto the sofa where his room mate was sitting watching some television show. 
> 
> "So how did it go?" Chris said as he sat up. He had waited all night to see how it had gone. 
> 
> "Good." Sebastian smiled to himself. "It went good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for liking and reading my story. =)  
> Please continue to let me know what you think about it, like, dislike about it 
> 
> <3 S.B.T

For the last half hour, Chris sat on the couch doubled over holding his sides laughing. "Okay, you can stop laughing and help me." Sebastian said as he continued to pace the living room. 

"I'm sorry," Chris said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. "I just don't understand how you can not think to get her phone number, after you  already asked her if you could see her again."

Sebastian let out a groan ,"I wasn't thinking about that in the moment okay. so help me."

"i could just hit you on the head again" Chris offered. 

"But what if its her day off."

"Good point. Well you know where she lives why not just go knock on her    door."

It was an idea that Sebastian had meddled with, but he continued to contemplate it. He didn't want to show up  unannounced to her house . what if she wasn't there, or worse there with someone. He hadn't known this girl too long, but something about her being with someone else, it bothered him so. 

Walking over Chris set his glass of water on the counter, and put both hands on his friends shoulder to have him face him, face to face, "Look do you like this girl." 

Sebastian thought back to the date, how they never actually kissed. Not having his photo being taken every five seconds to prove that she had been with him. Just a laid back normal date, "Yeah." he smiled. "I do."

"Then take the chance, go knock on her  door." After another hour of being talked into going to her home, Sebastian finally grew the nerves to go to her door. 

He wore a light leather jacket as he made his way to her place. As he approached, the front door of the complex, Max opened the door with Atreyu in tow. Sebastian stopped for a minute and recalled the fact that he always walked her dog when she was at work. With his expectations broken, he began to turn to make his way back, when Max called out to him. 

"Hey. Sebastian right?" He said as he walked down the block towards him. 

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled as he shook the mans hand, "Max, right?" 

"Yup," he nodded as Atreyu started to bark at his ankles. "Gotta get going before he starts biting at my ankles." 

He crossed the street and into Central Park, when Sebastian realized that he might know more about her that he could asked. He quickly ran across the street and began to scan the area for him. A couple of feet ahead of him he saw him flirting with a girl that had stopped to pet Atreyu. 

Walking a bit more slowly, he decided to not approach until the girl left. Of course after she punched her phone number into his phone and handing it back. Sebastian stand chuckled as he approached him, "Would they still give you their numbers if they knew the dog wasn't yours?" 

Max laughed as he looked up at Sebastian. "You are a stalker ain't you?" 

He couldn't help but smile. She had talked about him, and quickly began to think, what else had she told him? 

"Actually, if you could. I came for some advice." 

Max let a bit of a chuckle as he leaned down and let Atreyu off his leash. "Don't go too far!" he said after the dog as he began to run off. 

"Well," Max said as he stretched out. "What kind of advice?" 

"What are her favorite flowers?" he blurted a bit faster than he thought he should have done, and Max laughed. 

"Lilies," he simply said with a chuckle. "I think they're called Inca lilies. Any color as long as they have those like tiger stripe things in them." 

"Okay." Sebastian said as he made a mental note,  _lilies with stripes in them._ _Inca lilies._

"Okay, now my turn." Max said as he crossed his arms and turned to face Sebastian. "What were you planning on doing when you got to the apartment and Amy's apartment and she was actually there." 

Shrugging his shoulders Sebastian admitted he had no idea. "I remembered that she said she had never been to a movie before so I was going to invite her out to on. Maybe take her to see something that she hadn't seen." 

Max nodded with a smile, "You're a good listener. Yeah," he let a sigh out as he looked back at Atreyu who had found another dog to play with. "She hans;t gone out much. The last couple years have been hard on her." 

"Cuz of her parents?"

"That happened when we were in high school. But sometimes things snowball." 

"You guys went to high school together?" 

Max nodded, "Yeah, I was a sophomore, when she was a freshmen. We've been best friends ever since. I had already graduated when it happened, it was during her senior year. But we lost touch for a while when she left for Stanford. She didn't tell you that?" 

Sebastian shook his head. 

Mex let out a huff, "She's changed so much since high school. But then again who can blame her. Look," Max said once again giving his full attention to Sebastian, "Mr Movie. We doubted that you even would come back. But I have to say, she was happy after her date with you. And it has been soooo long since I've seen her happy. So if you are gonna make it a habit to be in her life, when the time comes for you to exit, be nice about it." 

_Mr Movie._ Exit? Many things ran through his head. What was Max talking about? He was about to ask when Max began talking again. "I'm sorry that I'm coming off as a bit of a jerk, but you have to understand. Amelia, she wasn't always like this. Closed off. Not open. She was an open book, okay. To grossing points. I'll spare you the details. But like I said she's had a hard last couple of years and it does things to a person." 

Sebastian gave Max his undivided attention, he understood that he was just being protective of his friend. And to him, it just spoke volumes about what kind of person Amelia was that she had people trying to protect her.

"And you made her happy. I don't know what you did or said, but you made her happy. So I will help you keep her happy." 

Sebastian perked up, "You will." 

"Don't make me regret this," Max let out a chuckle as he shook his head side to side. "Your movie idea won't work." He whistled, and Atreyu made his way back to Max. 

"It won't?" Sebastian asked as Max hooked Atreyu back to his leash. "Why not?" 

"She always makes excuses for not going out. Her number one excuse is going to be that she is too tired after work." 

"So, should I wait until her next day off?" 

"No!" Max laughed as he began the trek back home with Atreyu in tow. "This is exactly what you are going to do. Okay, and don't forget it." 

For the next hour, the two discussed how to woe Amelia.

 


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, should I wait until her next day off?" 
> 
> "No!" Max laughed as he began the trek back home with Atreyu in tow. "This is exactly what you are going to do. Okay, and don't forget it." 
> 
> For the next hour, the two discussed how to woe Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone again for reading and the kudos. It means so much to me. Please continue to let me know what you do, or do not like. 
> 
> <3 S.B.T
> 
> [ ](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/sketchbookthingz/media/covers/0088485b-c8ab-4bb6-8ae5-e8ec1a3182e8_zpsc8922a5c.png.html)

Sebastian got off the elevator and began walking towards Amelia's front door. In his hand he had a bouquet of lilies, and as he approached her door, he could hear music blasting from her apartment. He stopped for a second and listened, it was Spanish, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could hear her and Max singing along and laughing. What if this was just a big joke, what if Max had set him up to fail. They both did. Too late. His hand had already reached up and knocked.

"It's your door, I'm not gonna answer it." Max said to Amelia as the music got turned down.

"You're such an ass." she said as he could hear the pitter patter of her bare feet on the wood floor making her way to the front door.

When she opened the door,  Sebastian couldn't help but  look at her in awe. She was wearing Workout Capri's and a red workout v neck shirt with the words Stanford Cardinal across her chest. The clothes clung to her body, and he noted curves where he hadn't before. The dress and scrubs that she had worn before did her no justice.

"Sebastian," she said with a smile on her face. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yeah," he croaked, he quickly cleared his throat and handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

Amelia smiled, "Okay, how did you know that I loved lilies?"

"Lucky guess."

"HALF BREED! ARE WE DOING THIS OR WHAT!?" Max shouted back from the living room as he turned the music up again.

"Ugg," Amelia sighed, "I was going to say that I can't take any visitors, but since you guessed my favorite flowers, and," she got a bit closer to him and whispered at him "I really need to get out of this dance lesson, so please come in." 

Sebastian let out a chuckle and smiled as he followed her in. "Thank you." he said as he followed her into her kitchen as she put the flowers into a vase and set them on the counter. "Have a seat," she said. "Max, visitor." 

As Sebastian took a seat on a stool at the kitchen eat on counter, he was able to look into the living room, where Max stood in a tank top and workout pants. 

"So, that still doesn't mean that you're getting out of this. The wedding is in a month. So get your ass here, we're gonna get this right."

"Ay, dios mio." she muttered as she walked back, so she did speak Spanish. "Make yourself at home." she said to Sebastian as she walked around the counter and into the living room. 

"No, ay dios mio, me! Okay!," Max said, followed by some more Spanish, which by the face Amelia gave him it couldn't have been good. "Now lets do this halfie." 

"Sorry," Sebastian spoke up, "But halfie?" 

"It's Max's way of letting me know he's mad with me." she simply said as she reached over to turn the music up. 

Max on the other hand, turned and looked at Sebastian, "Unlike me, she's only half Mexican." 

"What's the other half?"  he said a bit over the music as began and Max spun her around. 

"French," she smiled at Sebastian upside down as Max dipped her. 

From where he sat he watched them dance around the living room as another song played. He could catch some words that were similar in Romanian, but for the most part he just enjoyed watching her dance. He would be lying if he didn't admit to himself he wanted her bad. The way the clothes hugged her curves, and the way they moved when she danced. 

Quickly he got up to get a bottle of water out of the fridge, and drank some to calm himself. As he retook his seat at the counter, the song ended. 

"Alright, I have a date to get to." Max said as he turned the radio off and looked over at Sebastian. "Sebastian, good seeing you. Amy, tomorrow we'll practice longer."

"Yeah, yeah." she said sarcastically as waved her hand at him. "Have fun." 

With that Max took his leave, and Amelia sat across from Sebastian at the counter, and he couldn't help but watch how the top of her chest, through the v cut on the top of her shirt, heaved as she steadied her breathing.

"So, Mr. Stan," he smiled, the way she said that, it just made him smile. "What brings you back to my humble abode." 

"Well, you said that I could come back to see you when I got back in town. So here I am. Maybe take you out to a movie that you haven't seen." 

Amelia smiled as she unconsciously drank from the same bottle as Sebastian, she wasn't used to having people over and assumed everything was hers. "I wish, but I got off a 12 hour shift, and only slept for two hours before Max came over giving me dance lessons. I'm a bit tired. "

Max was right, Sebastian smiled as he reached into his jacket and pulled out thee DVD's. Amelia let out a laugh. "So, you came prepared I see." 

"Well, only thing is that dinner hasn't arrived yet." 

"Yet?" Amelia said with a raised eyebrow. And as if by some cosmic coincidence there was a knock on her door. 

"I should get that." he smiled as he slid off the stool and headed towards the door. Sure enough the delivery man was there, he handed him some money as the delivery man handed him the bags. When he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, Amelia stood in the hallway with her arms crossed across her chest. She seemed a bit perplexed but at the same time amused with a slight smirk on her face. As he set the food on the kitchen counter he smiled at her. "Dinner and a movie. I thought maybe it'd be better to spend a night in. That is unless you don't want to."

Amelia looked at the counter where the movies and the food rested, and back at him. Something about him made her feel at ease, it scared her, the only person that ever made her feel at ease was - _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT_. She screamed at herself.

As she stared at the food trying to make her mind about wither to let him stay or tell him to leave, his nervous tick came out as he started playing with the hair on the back of his head. He really thought that this plan was a long shot, and was getting ready to be told to leave. When she suddenly caught view of the lilies, and let a sigh out. 

"Okay," she said.

He smiled, "Okay, I'll get things set up." He walked over to the counter and began to pull out the food, as she caught smell of food her stomach began to churn. She hadn't eaten all day. Atreyu came barking up the hallway, seeing how Max and Amelia had ignored him, he had napped all day, and the smell of food had awakened him.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower," Amelia said realizing that the sweat was beginning to dry on her skin. "I'll be out in a minute." Sebastian just smiled and nodded his head as he set the table up. 

She quickly rinsed herself off without washing her hair, seeing as it would take some extra time and someone was waiting for her. Once she was out back into the living room she found that Sebastian had centered the couch back in front of the media center, and put dinner on plates on the table in front of it. 

"I couldn't find your silverware." he chuckled as he saw her make her way down the hallway.  She herself was perplexed, she didn't even remember if she had any she was so used to takeout that she never used her silverware, always used whatever came with the food. After they both searched her kitchen they found it laughing. 

"Okay." she said as she settled on the couch with him. "What are we watching? "

"Your choice beautiful." She slightly blushed. "I have three movies. I didn't know what kind of movies you enjoy so I got, 28 Days Later, The Wedding Singer, and in case you hated those two choices." He held out the third DVD to her. 

"THE NEVER ENDING STORY!" she squealed in delight as she held the movie with two hands. "How did you know."  Sebastian laughed, that movie was not part of the plan that Max had initially drawn, but when he went home and googled the dogs name, he realized that it had to be her favorite movie and took it with him.

"Lucky guess." 

Something about the way he smiled and the comfort of this moment, it made her feel good. Looking at the movie, she looked back at him as she curled her legs underneath her. "Well, it doesn't matter which one we watch." she said as she smiled back at him. 

He nodded, and for the next couple of hours they held a movie marathon watching all three. They would occasional stand up for drinks, breaks for the bathroom, refills on their drinks and to feed Atreyu some of their leftovers, but for the most part, they sat motionless on the couch. They had watched the Wedding Singer first, then The Never Ending Story. By the time they had started 28 Days Later, Atreyu had left the living room and went to sleep on the bed. 

Both Sebastian and Amelia had become tired, but with the suspension and constant jumps in the movie, neither had succumbed to it. At some point Amelia had curled up against Sebastian's side and would hold onto his arm giving it gentle squeezes when something would scare her the most. 

The simplicity of being her anchor when she was scared made him smile. She was on his right side, and half way through the movie he put his right arm around her shoulders letting her to get closer to him. She happily scooted closer and hid her face in his chest when she would get scared. By the time the movie ended Amelia no longer wanted to go to sleep, despite the clock saying it was close to midnight. 

Sebastian sat on the couch with her in his arms for a long time in silence. They just stared at the credits rolling, not knowing what to do or to say. "I think I'll head home now." he said not moving a muscle, or intending to do so. He was comfortable in the warmth that they were sharing. 

"You don't have to go." Amelia whispered. "You can crash here. It's super late already. Besides," she said as she stood up and stretched, "It's your fault that I won't be able to sleep for another two hours. So you might as well be here and help me keep me safe." 

Sebastian chuckled. It was his fault, why did he chose a horror movie? "Come with me," she said as she yawned, "I'll get you some sheets and blankets." 

 


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to go." Amelia whispered. "You can crash here. It's super late already. Besides," she said as she stood up and stretched, "It's your fault that I won't be able to sleep for another two hours. So you might as well be here and help me keep me safe." 
> 
> Sebastian chuckled. It was his fault, why did he chose a horror movie? "Come with me," she said as she yawned, "I'll get you some sheets and blankets."

He followed her down the hallway to her room, where Atreyu laid in the center of her king size bed sleeping. She reached into her closet and pulled out a blanket, and sat on her bed. "Sebastian, I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but, is it okay if you sleep here?" 

"Here?" 

"Yeah, just on the other side of the bed. It's huge, we're two adults, and it's your fault that the sound of the pipes in my building sound like zombies to me right now." 

He let a slight chuckle out, and walked over to the other side of the bed. Sitting down he took his shoes off and tucked them under the bed, and folded his jacket, shoving it under the bed along with his shoes. 

Laying down he couldn't help but let his exhaustion overcome him. Her bed was warm, soft, and so relaxing. He laid on his left side to face Amelia on the other side of the bed. She got underneath a separate set of sheets, and laid on her right side looking at him, but half her face was covered by her sheet. But he could tell by her eyes that she was smiling. 

"So, Sebastian." Amelia said lowering the other half of the sheet of her face. "Tell me about you." 

"You mean you haven't already googled me?" he laughed. 

She laughed. "I won't say that I wasn't tempted, but no. I did not."

"Really?" he asked propping his head up on his left arm. 

"Yeah, the way I see it, the internet is half truths, half lies, and all opinions. It's all gray areas." Sebastian laughed, that was the first time he had heard that.

"Okay then," he said, he took a deep breath, and than told her briefly about Romania. His mother, his stepfather. How he got his start in acting. "But right now, I'm getting more attention for playing someone named Bucky Barnes, and must I-"

"SHUT UP!"  Amelia said as she sat up suddenly, causing both Sebastian and Atreyu to sit up in surprise to the sudden cut in the quiet room. 

"What?" Sebastian asked with worry thinking that something may have startled her. 

"The Bucky Barnes?" she asked with a surprised look on her face. 

He nodded with a chuckle. "I take you know who he is." 

"Well, if we are talking about the James Buchanan Barnes, than yes." she said.  

"Okay, so you do know who he is." 

"Know him!?," she exclaimed, "Wait here." She quickly scurried off into the hallway. 

"Where else am I going to go?" he laughed quietly to himself as he sat up putting his back against the back board of her bed as he waited. Atreyu wanting to be petted after such a scare, made his way up the bed and shoved himself underneath one of Sebastian's hands demanding to be petted. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he obliged.

After a minute or two Amelia came back with a box that she seemed to struggle with. Swiftly he got up and helped her with it. "Uff!" he said as he set on the bed, and they sat on either side of it crossed legged. She opened it up and began to pull out albums of photos, and vintage comic books. 

"My brother is seven years older than me, and everything he had was always handed down to me. Before I was born he was all about Marvel. He always told me stories about how he was only allowed one comic a month. And wasn't allowed to watch tv for more than one show a day. And how spoiled I was when I came along. But anyways, these were all his until he decided that he liked DC better. And he left me crushed. To be honest, the first words I ever read were in these comics." 

She took them out with care and showed them to him. "I memorized every single story line, every single super hero, every supervillian, every power, every relationship. Anything to prove to my cool big brother that I was just as cool as he was and not his dweeb little sister." 

Sebastian looked at the comics, they were in pretty much good condition. Judging from the weight of the box, it had to have a couple hundred. "Wow." he said as he looked through the box, when he found a photo album. 

"Don't look in that!" she said as she reached for it. 

"Hey!" he said putting it above his head and out of her reach. "I shared my life story, why can't you share yours with me huh?" 

Amelia let a sigh out, "Fine." 

He couldn't help but smile as he flipped through the pages of photos. The first couple of ones were her parents in their twenties. "What's his name?" he asked as he saw a picture of her parents with her brother after getting home from the hospital with a huge smile on their faces. 

"Gabriel." she said with a french accent. 

"You speak french?" 

"Yeah, my dad took us over to Nice, where he's from, for a year. It was a great year," she smiled as she looked at the photo.  He then turned the page and  saw pictures of an angry seven year old Gabriel holding a baby girl who stared up at him with a smile on her face. And for the next couple of pages it was the two siblings side by side. Usually Amelia chasing after her big brother, while he looked unenthusiastic about having to play with her.

But as he got to the halfway point of the scrap book, things changed. She was about five and he was sitting on a chair reading with her an issue of the Fantastic Four. Next to it was a Halloween picture with them dressed as Sue and Johnny Storm. 

Sebastian couldn't help but let a chuckle out. He found it cute. "Hey no laughing!" she pouted at him.

"I can't help it. You guys are so cute." 

She blushed slightly as she began to place some of the things back into the box. Her eyelids had began to weight on her, and looking at her bedside clock, she saw it was 2:30 in the morning. She couldn't believe that so much time had passed. A yawn escaped her, which reminded Sebastian how tired he was himself. 

"Thank you," he said as he placed the book back into the box. "For sharing this with me." 

Amelia simply smiled as another yawn escaped her, she placed the box on the floor at the end of the bed. "Well," she said as she crawled back to her place on the bed. "This just means you have to share some embarrassing family photos with me now." 

He let a weak laugh as a yawn escaped him. "Is it okay if I take my jeans off?" he asked as sat on the opposite side of the bed. She let out a slight tired laugh. 

"As long as you stay under your covers Mr. Stan." He smiled again. With her back towards him he quickly pushed his pants off and slid under his covers. The comfort of the bed calling him once again, he laid on his left side facing her back, when she turned around. Even though the lights were now off, he could still make out her green eyes looking back at his blue. 

"Sebastian," she whispered. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

She gave a slight shrug, "For coming over. For dinner. For the flowers. For the friendship really." 

He smiled. "You're welcome." 

"Goodnight Bastian." 

"Bastian?" 

"Yeah, you deserve a nickname. And that's the best I could come up with. Sebastian, without the Se." 

He let a laugh out, "Bastian." he repeated to himself. "And you can honestly tell me that has nothing to do with your favorite movie?" 

She let a smirk emerge on her face, despite that fact that her eyes were now closed. "It doesn't hurt either." 

"Fine," he said, "Now I have to make a nickname up for you."

"Alright. What you got? And don't say Amy, that's so obvious."

He laid on his back and stared into the dark thinking, "Well you used the last part of my name. So lets see. Amelia. How about Lia."

She let a sleepy chuckle out, "Not bad Bastian. That's the first time someone actually made another name out of my name. I like it." 

They laid there for another couple of minutes, when Sebastian finally got the nerve to ask. Moving a bit closer to Amelia, he whispered. 

"Hey Lia." 

"Hmm." she moaned softly. 

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" 

Her eyes opened, and she stared into his eyes again. He waited patiently as she searched his eyes for something. Anything. She didn't know what she was looking for. But she closed the gap between them. 

"Well do it and we'll see." 

He cupped her left cheek with his right hand as he leaned forward and softly kissed her. She reached up and put her hand on his as she kissed him again. They let their foreheads rest against each others for a moment when he finally spoke up.

"Okay?" he asked her as he stared at her closed eyes. His heart pounded so hard against his chest in anticipation, that he was sure she could hear it. 

Her eyes fluttered open and her green eyes stared into his blue again, and she smiled. 

"Okay."  she said. 

He was about to lean in to kiss her again when Atreyu decided to climb his way between them and snuggle against his owner. She let out a slight chuckle. "He does have seniority Mr. Stan." 

Chuckling he scooted back slightly to put enough space for the three of them to be comfortable. But close enough to still see her face in the dark. 

"Good night Bastian." she said as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. 

"Good night Lia." he responded as his own eyes began to close. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good night Bastian." she said as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. 
> 
> "Good night Lia." he responded as his own eyes began to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some have asked me how is the nickame pronounced, its spelled Lia, but it's pronounced like Leah. =) Hope that clears some things up. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanna take this moment to thank all of you for reading and liking my story, I hope you all enjoy everything I have in store for this story. I had initially put this story up on a whim to get it out of my system but the support has just been...wow, is all i can really say. thank you again!!
> 
> MUCH <3 S.B.T
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/sketchbookthingz/media/covers/8c5bea1b-0855-4a33-9aa8-cfa15b967120_zpsa2b8e9a8.jpg.html)  
> 

A cellphone ringing snapped Sebastian out of his slumber. He looked around to find that he wasn't in his bed, or in the apartment that he shared with Chris. He quickly relived last night and looked over to see Amelia still there. 

"Uggg," she moaned, as she reached onto her night stand. Over her shoulder he could see her clock and it blinked 9 am. "Hello?" she said groggily as she answered her cellphone. "Yeah, yeah." she responded. "No, you said I wouldn't have to go dress shopping, if I agreed to this!" 

Sebastian settled back into the bed closing the space between them getting a little closer to her. "Fine." she said as someone else began speaking she cut them off, "J'ai dit oui! Je vais faire du shopping avec Anya! Okay!" she sounded a bit angry, "Alright, later, Te amo." 

He couldn't help but laugh at the way she would switch from English to French to Spanish back to English. She let herself plop back down onto her pillow with her eyes staring up into the ceiling, and Atreyu came up and licked the side of her face. "Trey." she said as she took him into his arms and rolled over onto her right side so she was looking at Sebastian. 

"Morning." he said. 

"Morning." she smiled at him. 

"I take you have something to do today." 

She let a sigh out, "Yeah, my brother says Anya wants me to go shopping with her for her wedding dress." 

"Wedding dress?" 

"Oh, yeah," Amelia said as she stretched out as a cat, "I didn't tell you. My brother and his girlfriend Anya, they're FINALLY getting married. And she made me her maid of honor, but I was promised no having to do that boring dress shopping. But my brother just said that she changed her mind and wanted me to go out with her. She's on her way down from Carmel to meet me in the city." 

"Finally?" Sebastian had to ask.

"Yeah." she laughed as she got up and stretched. "They've been together since I was 15 and they actually took care of me when our parents passed away. The also gave me a cute nephew. But with all the responsibilities they never got to have a wedding." 

Sebastian chuckled as he sat up in the bed and watched her rummage through her dressers for something to wear. There was something about the simplicity of being there watching this routine that made him smile. "I'm gonna go get ready." she said as she smiled back at him with an arm full of clothes. "I'll be back." 

He gave a simple nod as she turned around and headed to the bathroom. He got up and made the bed, after putting his pants and shoes on, he made the bed and headed to the kitchen. Atreyu was already at his empty dish waiting for it be filled. 

"Alright, I know I saw your food here somewhere." Sebastian muttered as he began to search the cupboards for the bag of dog food he sworn he saw yesterday. After retrieving it and filling the pugs bowl, he put it away and decided to make breakfast. Opening the fridge he could see that she really did not eat at home a lot. A gallon of milk, bottles of water, some fruit and eggs were all to chose from. 

Finding a pan, which looked like it had never been used, he began to cook some scrambled eggs.  "Hhmm," he heard Amelia said as she walked in. Smells good." she said as she sat at the counter. "You didn't have to cook."

"I wanted to." he said as he sliced some oranges to go with the eggs, and poured them cups of milk. Sitting across from her, he couldn't help but slightly stare. She had put all her hair in a neat slicked back ponytail, and applied some foundation to her face along with some blush, mascara and a pink lipstick. She was wearing comfortable form fitted jeans, and a plain white t shirt with a cropped jean jacket. 

Quickly, he reminded himself not to stare and ate with her. "Well, thank you again, for the movies, dinner and breakfast." she smiled as she stood up and put her dishes in the sink. "But I have to get going. Gotta go catch the train." 

"No, please let me give you a ride." Sebastian quickly stood up and offered. 

"No, its okay. You have already done so much, and I'm used to public transit already." 

"Where are you meeting her at? "

"Klienfield." She said as she grabbed her purse the table in the living room.

"I know where that is, please. Let me drop you off." He offered again. 

 She sighed, "Okay." she said, causing him to smile and after placing his dishes in the sink he opened the door for her. 

They rode mostly in silence with only the radio to listen to. Sebastian didn't know what to say, and neither did Amelia. They had kissed, and Sebastian felt strong feelings for her, but being an actor, he knew that sometimes a kiss was just a kiss. As they pulled up to the sidewalk outside of Klienfield, Amelia thanked him for what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty-four hours. He ran around the car to open her door, "Thank," she blushed slightly. 

The acts of kindness that she had been showered in, in the last couple of hours, began making her think of - stop it. She shook the thoughts out her head and thought of nothing, but began to rush towards the shop to seek refuge in her mind. 

As she began to make her way to the shop, an impulse ran through Sebastian, and before he could over think it, he reached out and grabbed her right hand with his and spun her back against him. 

"Would it be okay, if I kissed you again?" 

Amelia swallowed a lump in her throat as she searched through his eyes again for something. The same something that she searched for last night. But how can you search for something that not even you yourself are sure you are searching for. She found herself thinking about the tenderness, and softness that they shared last night, and found herself nodding before letting a meek "Okay." whisper out of her lips. 

Smiling he cupped her left cheek with his right hand as he pulled her in for another kiss. "Well, hello." a voice behind them said.

"Merde!" she muttered against his lips, that caused a vibration that rang from his lips and down his neck and spine. Slowly they turned to find a thin woman with long blond hair. 

"Anya, this is Sebastian. Sebastian this is my brothers girlfriend, Anya."

"Hello,"he said holding out his hand in pleasantly manner.

"Indeed," the woman said as she shook his hand. "Sebastian, you look familiar have we met before?" 

Before he could answer, Amelia had linked her arm into his and spoke, "No, you guys have not." She began to lead him back to the driver side of his car, "Thanks again for the ride," then she whispered, "For everything actually." 

As she opened the door, she kissed him again. "Call me later, okay." 

"Actually," he said before sliding into the drivers seat, he pulled out his phone, "We never exchanged phone numbers." From the sidewalk Anya let out a chuckle as she waited for Amelia. Quickly she punched in her phone number and handed it back to him. 

"Send me a text letting me know that it's you."

"Will do. I'll call you later when you're done dress shopping." he said with a slight smirk.

"Bye Bastian." she said as she walked around the car and back on the side walk with Anya.

"Bye Leah." he said as he turned on the engine and drove away as the women walked into the shop.

After a couple of hours of watching Anya try dresses on, and Anya making her try on some maid of honor dresses, the women called it a day and headed out for lunch. 

"So," Anya finally said as they waited for their food. "Who is this Bastian." 

"No one." Amelia said as she took a sip of her soda. 

"Amy," Anya said softly, "Don't shut me out." She sounded a bit hurt, and Amelia couldn't help but feel guilty. Anya had been a mother figure since her mother passed away ten years ago. She's the one who helped her through the death of her parents and then getting over.....

She sighed, "It's just, nothing serious." Quickly she told Anya about Sebastian, as Anya just sat and listened attentively. She had learned to be patient with Amelia, and to never judge. Telling her that she might be making the wrong choices always drove her away. She learned to just be there for Amelia whenever things didn't go according to plan. Their food had arrived as Amelia explained who and what Sebastian did for a living, when all the sudden Anya perked up.

"I'm sorry, did you say an actor." 

"Yeah," Amelia said as she bit into her burger. Anya shook her head, for a nurse, she never understood how she ate the way she did. 

"Are you sure you wanna be someone that lives that kind of life. Especially after -" Amelia cut her off.

"We're not together. We just met, we've had some fun together. And that's all it is Anya. He's an actor. He won't be in town for long, and I'll go back to being a nurse who is confined to her apartment."

"Well, just make sure he knows that." Anya said as she spooned more soup up towards her.

"What do you mean?" Amelia said as she took another sip of her soda.

"I saw the way he looked at you when you weren't looking. I'm not saying its love. But it's strong. Just make sure you two are on the same page."

Amelia felt another lump in her throat. The way he looked at her when she wasn't looking? She shook it off, but if there was anything that she learned over the last ten years, it was to always take Anya's advice. She was wiser than people gave her credit for. 

After finishing lunch, Anya gave Amelia a ride home, in which she promised her future sister in law, that she would talk to Sebastian about where they stood. But as soon as she passed the threshold of her apartment, she kicked off her shows and began to clean. 

She had other things to do. It was a long time since she had a day off with nothing to do, and had already planned to clean her house today. Now she had less time than she intended to clean her house. 

With music blasting through the apartment she sanitized, swept, mopped, washed and began making a pile of things to donate and throw away. 

She had already cleaned the entire apartment, and all that was left was the bedroom. As she had spent most of her time in the ER most of her closet consisted of scrubs. As she shoved all of those to the side she found clothes and shoes in the back. Some that she never wore, forgot she had, or plain didn't remember. She was almost done, when she came across it. 

The dress. She had forgotten she kept it. Carefully, as if it might shatter into a million pieces, she took it off the rack and laid it on the bed. The lace sleeves were more intricate than she made remembered, and the silk that it was made of was softer than she recalled. It no longer was the pearl white it had been when it was bought, but rather began to take an eggshell white color from dust that it had gathered. 

Her eyes took in the image of this forgotten relic. They remained dry, she was done crying about that time in her life. As memories flooded her, she recalled Anya's advice. She hated to admit it, but Anya was right. 

She needed to explain to Sebastian. No. She needed to tell Sebastian why she was so weary about going out with him, and why they could only remain friends. She began to look for her cell phone on her bedside table, but it wasn't there. 

"Damn it." she muttered as she got on her knees and began to look for it under the bed, but instead found Sebastian's jacket. Sitting on her bed, she took it into her arms, and continued her search for her phone. It was on the living room table. Letting herself fall onto the couch, she texted Sebastian. 

_Dinner tonight?_

A minute had passed before he answered

_Of course, what time would you like me to pick you up?_

After agreeing to a time and place, they ended their conversation and Amelia sat on the couch with the jacket in her arms. On the shelf underneath the television laid the three dvd's from last night. Seeing as she had cleaned her entire apartment she decided to take a well deserved break before getting ready for dinner, she put in The Neverending Story. Atreyu laid on one side of the couch, she sat down when all the sudden she realized how lonely she was. 

Looking at the jacket, she put it on and laid on the couch as she let the smell of his cologne chase the loneliness for a couple of hours. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to a time and place, they ended their conversation and Amelia sat on the couch with the jacket in her arms. On the shelf underneath the television laid the three dvd's from last night. Seeing as she had cleaned her entire apartment she decided to take a well deserved break before getting ready for dinner, she put in The Neverending Story. Atreyu laid on one side of the couch, she sat down when all the sudden she realized how lonely she was. 
> 
> Looking at the jacket, she put it on and laid on the couch as she let the smell of his cologne chase the loneliness for a couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and continue letting me know what you like or dislike about my story!  
> sorry that this chapter is so short, I will be making the next chapter a bit longer =) 
> 
> <3 S.B.T

Sebastian paced his living room. He had been ready for the last hour, but did not leave. He didn't want to show up to early and now nerves were working the best of him. 

"I haven't seen you so nervous before." Chris chimed as he sat down on the sofa and began to watch some movie. 

Sebastian smiled to himself, "I don't know why, but she just does that to me." 

Chris began to eat some popcorn, when he looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "So, are you guys exclusive or anything? Or is she just your in between?" 

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked now perplexed by his friends sudden inquire. 

Letting a sigh out, Chris reached over and paused his movie, "Well, I can see how she makes you feel. But does she feel the same? We're leaving in a couple of weeks to film the third captain movie. I mean are you going to wait for her, is she going to wait for you? Are you both just doing this to pass the time? I don't mean to be harsh, but it just seems like you haven't thought about it yourself." 

He hadn't, but now that it had been brought up, he couldn't get it out of his head. Chris was right, they had to leave soon to start filming. They also weren't anything official. Without saying anything else, he left. He was slightly angry at his friend for bringing this up, but at the same time, was happy he brought it up. It was the truth, and maybe this dinner would help them clear some things up. 

-

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked as Amelia led him down 2nd avenue. 

"Here!" She said with a huge smile on her face as they stood in front of small shop that said Pommes Frites. "You'll love it!" she said as they walked through the threshold of the establishment. It was small, and in fact there was no where to sit. It was all standing room. They took their place in line as Amelia explained, "You get fries in a cone, you chose what size. And than they have these amazing different flavor sauces that you can get for them." He nodded it was simple enough. 

As they waited the place became more crowded as people recognized him and began to ask for autographs and photos with him. Each time someone asked, Amelia volunteered to take their photo. After an hour, they were finally able to get their food, and headed back to Sebastian's car to eat their fries away from everyone else. Once inside she started laughing as she ate her fries, and he had to admit they were good. "What's so funny?" he said as he swallowed the fries he had in his mouth. 

"I just didn't imagine that going out for fries would turn into a circus." 

He chuckled slightly, "Well yeah, that's a bit of what it means to be me." 

"Must suck," she said as she dipped some more fries in a special sauce and popped them into her mouth. 

Taking a deep breath he let a simple "At times, yeah," just roll off his tongue. 

"Hey," she said as she shifted in her seat. Her back was now against the door and she was facing him as she tucked her left leg underneath her. "Can we talk?" 

Sebastian took a big gulp as he shifted, "Sure, I actually had something that I wanted to talk about. But you first, whats up?" 

"This," she said as she motioned her hand between them. "I mean we just met, and I kind of feel like-"

"Things are moving a bit too fast?" Sebastian finished her sentence. 

"Yeah!" she perked up sitting up. "So it's not just me. Good!" She continued to eat some more fries, "Because, I'll tell you. I used to tend to move very fast in relationships, and it's not very good. And I dated a singer once, also not good. So, friends?" She said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

He couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. "Sure," he said shaking it. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" 

"Kinda of the same thing actually."  

She let out a bit of a giggle. "Well, now we're on the same page. So what's new with you in the last 8 to 9 hours that I didn't see you today." 

He chuckled, "Not much, preparing to leave soon. Going to go film a new movie." 

"Nice. It must be nice to travel for work." 

"It has it's up and downs." 

For the next hour they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. After some laughing about mishaps on the set, and more childhood embarrassing stories, they both agreed to have something sweet. 

"I know this great place not too far from here called, L'arte de gelato. It's great you'll love it." she said as she gave him directions. And again she did not lie, the gelato was great. After driving her home, he walked her up to her door again, against her wishes. 

"Thanks again for everything." Amelia again thanked as she opened her apartment door to be greeted by Atreyu wanting to be held. 

"Hey Leah." he said as she took a step into her place to pick up Atreyu. 

"Yeah," she asked with a smile on her face. 

"Would it be okay-" he started before he could finish, Amelia leaned over and kissed him. He brought his hand up to her waist to pull her in to deepen the kiss when Atreyu let out a bark. 

"Okay." she nodded. As she walked into her apartment she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Thanks again for everything, and have a safe trip Bastian."

"You're welcome, and thanks." he froze he didn't know wither to say bye, or what. he felt like if it was too final, he didn't want to it to be the last time they say each other he wanted her in his life, as a friend, lover or anything. He liked her.

As if reading his thoughts, Amelia set down Atreyu and before closing the door, she gently said, "See you later?"

A simple nod of the head was all he could muster as she closed the door. 

"See you later." he whispered as he walked down the hallway to the elevator, as he tasted raspberry gelato off his lips. 

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if reading his thoughts, Amelia set down Atreyu and before closing the door, she gently said, "See you later?"
> 
> A simple nod of the head was all he could muster as she closed the door. 
> 
> "See you later." he whispered as he walked down the hallway to the elevator, as he tasted raspberry gelato off his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an increase of requests for prompts, one shots, and all types of request for the sorts, I decided that it was time that I go for it. Challenge myself, so you can send your requests to sketchbookthingz@gmail.com or on tumblr at http://sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks you all for your continued support and for reading my stories.  
> <3 S.B.T
> 
>   
>  [ ](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/sketchbookthingz/media/covers/CLTCL7_zps38d16f97.png.html)   
> 

Six months of filming passed faster than he thought it would have. Laughing on set, Anthony proposed that they all go out for drinks and karaoke since they had finally wrapped filming. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to get ready for the night festivities. With work, Amelia became nothing but  a dream. Someone he wasn't sure he had actually met, or dreamed he met. But either way she disappeared out his thoughts after a while, and as he got ready, he thought about the production assistant which he shared some sensual looks with mutual appreciations for each others bodies in between filming. 

Once they joined up and began to drink, all inhibitions went out the window and soon everyone was singing at the top of their lungs at their worst. Smiles and drinks were everywhere. Before he knew it, the production assistant and himself were stumbling through the hotel hallway to her hotel room. 

Inside their hands were all over each other as they started a panic frenzy to remove each others clothes. When she kissed him, he suddenly froze. 

She tasted of raspberries. 

"Whats wrong?" she asked as she sat up on the bed in her underwear, seeing how he froze. 

He thought about Amelia. About lilies, and gelato. About french fries and pugs. 

"Nothing." he said he settled between her legs again. "Just had something on my mind." 

She smiled at him seductively as he leaned down to kiss her again. And as the night continued, he tried to forget the scent of tiger lilies and macaroons. 

After all they agreed to be friends.

\--

Amelia sat at the Starbucks around the corner from the hospital. It was a pretty slow day at the ER, which made her happy, but bored. It meant less injured people out there, and it meant that she would actually be able to get some fresh air during her break. 

She sat down with Jane in tow. She had come to like the girl, who was intelligent in her own right, and she hoped to one day to call her, her coworker after she finished her schooling. The day that she had spent with Sebastian had become a long faded dream. She had been too busy to worry some actor, and soon he hadn't crossed her mind at all. 

"Caramel macchiato with super duper extra caramel," Jane said as she sat down a cup in front of Amelia, who looked up from her book. 

"Thank you," she smiled at the girl as she sipped from her cup. 

"You're welcome," Jane said back with a chuckle as she sipped from her tea.

"What?" Amelia said looking back at Jane. 

"Nothing," Jane said with a smirk on her face. "I just don't know how being a nurse you can drink and eat such sugary things." 

Amelia just chuckled, she had heard that same speech so many times from Anya. "There's nothing wrong with indulgence every once in a while."

"Hey you two." a voice said as the girls looked up, they saw Sam, the EMT. 

Jane smiled, and Amelia knew why, the girl had on more than one occasion had told her that she thought they would make a great couple. Which Amelia quickly laughed off, not only was she an ER nurse with no time to herself, but he was an EMT, who in return had no time on his hands either. And the fact that he was secretly dating her best friend, Max, for the past three months, was another thing. She never told anyone, it was not her place to tell anyone. 

"I have to get going, I'll see you back at the hospital." Jane said as she quickly got up and walked away. 

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as he sat across from Amelia in the seat that Jane had unoccupied. 

"She thinks you and I should date." Amelia said with a laugh as she looked back at her book. "So she left, I guess thinking that we would be a couple by the time my break ends." 

Sam let a laugh out. For the next couple of minutes they talked, mostly about Max. They had had a fight and Sam sought Amelia for advise. After a while he walked her back to the hospital as they continued to discuss how to help them out of their argument. Amelia couldn't help but laugh over the pettiness of their argument, and as they reached the entrance into the hospital, Sam grabbed her hand and made her face him. 

"It's not funny," he said with hurt feelings. "I really think that I may be falling for Max and I need help. I can't bare to think that he may hate me." 

Amelia let a sigh out as she looked at the pain in his eyes. "Fine." she said. "I have to get back to work, meet me back at my place after my shift. Two blocks away, across the street from Central Park. I actually live next door to Max, so make sure he doesn't see you. He'd kill me." 

"Thank you so much!" Sam said as he hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

She shook her head, "Just get out of here," she said with a smile on her face. He kissed her hand as he smiled and walked away. She watched him walk down the block and around the corner with a smile on her face as she finished her coffee. Putting the cup into the garbage bin outside the door, she looked up and something caught her eye.

 --

Sebastian stood across the street from the hospital leaning against a light post. He had been back in New York for a month, but had not dared to text or call, or show up at Amelia's place. Something about that casualness had seemed to fade, seeing that it had been seven months since he last saw her. For some unknown reason he felt compelled to walk down the street where the hospital was.

As he made his way down 77th, he was about to cross the street to the hospital entrance, when he heard Amelia's laugh. He looked up to see her standing outside with a coffee cup in one hand, and a man in an EMT outfit close behind her. That smile, it made him smile. When the man suddenly grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face him and got closer to her. He whispered something, as she looked into his eyes. 

He watched her as she sighed, and said something back, and then the man jumped up and smiled. "Thank you so much!" he said as he kissed Amelia on the forehead and she smiled. She said something else as he walked away and kissed her hand.

Maybe she only wanted to remain friends because she already had someone she was thinking about, was the only thing he could think off. Or maybe, she just like Sebastian, just had some in betweeners. People you use to forget your worries for a while. Maybe Chris was right. After all they had agreed to remain friends. Why did it sting to see her like that? You're friends he had to remind himself. 

"Bastian?" she called back as she looked up. 

She remembered him. 

"Leah." he made himself muster the strength to walk across the street and meet her outside the hospital entrance. "

"Hey," she smiled. Her hair was longer it reached past her shoulders, and she had it braided back. "Didn't know you were back in town. What you doing here? Wait, did you get hit on the head again?" 

Sebastian let a chuckle out. "Yeah I've been in town for a couple of days. And no. No blows to the head." 

"Good." She laughed. "Well, it's good to see you. I have to get back inside. See you around." 

"See ya." Sebastian said, but before he knew it his feet were walking right after her, "Leah." 

"Yeah?" she asked over her shoulder as she continued to walk. 

"Want to do dinner some time?" 

She turned around and looked at him in the eye, "Bastian, I thought we agreed-" 

"Yeah, I know. Just as friends." he said, knowing inside that he was lying. 

She nodded, "Sure. I can't tonight. Tomorrow?" 

"Sure," he grinned. "Tomorrow." 

"Okay." she said with a smile as she walked away. 

"Okay." he whispered back as he made his way back out to the street. As he walked home, he contemplated who the other man was. But he concluded that it must have been serious if she continued to insist that they should just be friends. After all, she had said it, people flirt with her all the time. Maybe he was her inbetweener. 

But right now, he didn't care. He just knew that he had a dinner to plan. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure. I can't tonight. Tomorrow?" 
> 
> "Sure," he grinned. "Tomorrow." 
> 
> "Okay." she said with a smile as she walked away. 
> 
> "Okay." he whispered back as he made his way back out to the street. As he walked home, he contemplated who the other man was. But he concluded that it must have been serious if she continued to insist that they should just be friends. After all, she had said it, people flirt with her all the time. Maybe he was her inbetweener. 
> 
> But right now, he didn't care. He just knew that he had a dinner to plan.

Sebastian was about to make reservations at a restaurant when he received a text from Amelia saying to just come to her place for dinner. That there was someone that she wanted him to meet. _Fuck he_ thought to himself.  _She probably has a boyfriend now, and wants to make sure that I know that._ But despite his feelings, he still agreed. As he walked out of the elevator, the aroma of food wafted towards him and as he continued down the hall, he found it was coming out of her apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He heard the patter of her feet again against the hard wood floor, along with the sound of the pugs nails clicking on the floor as he walked in step with her. 

"Hey!" she said as she opened the door and hugged him. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a pink button up with the sleeves rolled up, and her hair was up in messy bun. "Come on in." she opened the door wider to let him in, as she closed the door she led him back into the kitchen. "Go ahead have a seat, I'm almost done with dinner." she smiled. 

"You cooked?" Sebastian asked with a slight chuckle. 

"Yeah," she said as she began to plate some food. "Contrary to popular belief, I know how to cook. My parents both taught me Mexican and French dishes. Here, try." she said as she set down a bowl in front of him along with a plate with pieces of bread. "My dads three onion soup," she smiled, "He used to make it all the time." As he took a spoonful in his mouth, he couldn't help but smile. It was good. Real good. "I see that smile! You like it." she said as she sat across the counter from him and began to eat some herself. 

"Sorry for this impromptu dinner date, it's just you cooked for me last time. I thought that I should cook for you this time."

"You didn't have to do that." he said as he took another spoonful of soup.

"I know, I know," she said. "But unfortunately I had to stay in today, and unable to go out, so, I thought this was the best next thing." 

"So," Sebastian said, swallowing hard, j _ust get it over with,_ he told himself. "Whose this person I need to meet?" 

Her smile became wider and her eyes gleamed with what he just had to interpret as love. "Give me one second, he's the reason I had to stay in tonight, but he'll love meeting you." She took a sip of water. "He was asleep, he helped me cook and tired himself out. Let me go see if he's awake." Sliding off her seat she began to make her way down the hallway to her bedroom again. 

 _Great, so he sleeps in her bed, and he helped make the dinner that I am eating. Just great._  He thought to himself as he put the spoon down in slight disgust. 

"Luca," she said as she walked back, "I would like you to meet, my friend Sebastian." He looked up to see a boy, probably no older than four years old on her waist, face buried into her neck and arms clutching onto her shirt.  "Sebastian, this is my nephew Luca." The boy began to rub the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the man with half open eyes. 

"Hello." The boy managed to say through his haze. Sebastian smiled and realized that he had over thought the situation more than he should have. 

"Hello," he said with a smile on his face back to the boy.

"Would you like some soup baby?" she asked as she nuzzled against the back of his head, which he nodded in a yes. She sat him down on a chair across from Sebastian. At this distance he could see Anya's facial characteristics on his face alonf with her blond hair, but he had green eyes, which mirrored Amelia's. "Anya's parents are sick, and I told them to just leave him here while they tend to them," she whispered to Sebastian as she set a bowl of soup in front of Luca, "No need for him to see that." 

He simply nodded as she sat next to the boy, and handed him a pair of glasses. "Here you go baby. Don't want you to get a headache later." 

"Thank you ant-e" the boy said as he put his glasses on, and took another look at Sebastian. With full recognition of the man who sat across from him, the little boys  mouth opened wide. "ANT-E HE'S A BAD MAN! HE TW-ED TO KELL CAPTIN 'MERICA!" he said. Both Amelia and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. 

"I see your father has got you watching movies with him again." she chuckled, than looked up at Sebastian, "Well someone had to know who you are." Which made him laugh even harder,She then turned her attention back to Luca. "Hey baby," she said as she took his face into her hands. Sebastian couldn't help but get a ting of jealousy. The way she cared for this child, it was....he didn't know how to describe it, but he wanted it. "See, your daddy didn't tell you the whole truth, but he's a good guy. The bad guys made him forget who he was, but he and Captain America are best friends. But shhhh," she said putting her finger to her lips, "You can't tell anyone, he's hiding so the bad guys don't find him again." 

The boy nodded as he looked back at Sebastian, "I won't tell." and continued to eat his soup. 

"Well, thank you," Sebastian said as he leaned over and whispered. "And Captain America thanks you. I'l make sure he hears about his." 

With a smile the boy finished his soup and went off to play with Atreyu. "Thank you," Amelia said to Sebastian as she cleaned up the counter. "For playing along." 

"No problem. If Chris wasn't on a date, I would tell him to come over." 

Amelia laughed, "No that's quite okay, I'm pretty sure he'd enjoy his date better." 

For the next hour the three played monopoly, operation and various other board games until the boy began to let sleep overcome him again. It was approaching 9:30 in the evening when the boy finally began to feel his eyelids feel heavy with sleep, "Ant-e, will you sing to me." he muttered as he leaned against her.

Amelia smiled.  "Of course, baby. Lets get you ready for bed. Go brush your teeth." For the next couple of minutes Sebastian could hear from here he sat on the couch, Amelia singing various lullabies, which she kept switching from spanish to french, but never english.  From where he stood he could hear Amelia singing to the little boy a lullaby in Spanish. Again, he found himself smiling. After a couple of more minutes the apartment was silent, and Amelia tip toed her way back to the living room. 

"Time, for desert." She smiled as she brought over two pieces of chocolate cake. "This I did not make." They chuckled. 

For the next two hours the two sat on the couch talking about things that happened in the last couple of months over cake and commercials. "You karaoke!?" she giggled, "I'll believe it when I see it." 

"Hey," he said, "I am pretty good, I'll have you know." 

She giggled again, "Sure, sure." she rolled her eyes as she put her attention on the television set as she nuzzled against his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer. He could feel her breath against his neck, and wanted to kiss her. 

He was going to lean in and kiss her when there was an excessive knocking on her door. "The hell?" she said as she sat up, it was 11 pm. "Who the hell is that?" 

He stood up, "I'll answer it." he said being protective. 

"It's okay, lets do it together." Amelia said as she headed towards the door. 

"Amelia, dejame entrar!" Max yelled at the other side. 

"Damn you gave me a heart attack! Keep it down, Luca is asleep." 

"Screw that!" Max said as he walked past the both of them and straight into the living room. "The motherfucker did it! He fucking did it!" 

"Who did what?" Amelia asked as both her and Sebastian trailed after Max.

"Adrian." Max said, she froze in place in front of the television, and Sebastian grew full of concern. Max reached over and changed the channel to some random station when music began to blare. Some band that no one had heard off.

"Who are they?" Sebastian asked to no one and both of them at the same time.

The song continued, when the chorus kicked in and both Max and Amelia sang, **"Cause I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul?, I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home and I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead, this is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end." **

The song continued on the television screen as Max and Amelia just stood there. Sebastian had to break the silence. 

"Do you guys like the song? Or know them?" 

"We wrote it." Max said as he turned it off. "And that puta de madre is using our shit." 

Amelia just stood staring at the blank tv. "We were in a band," she said out, not looking anywhere, "in high school. Max, Adrian and I. We were in a band, and we wrote a shit ton of music." 

"So he stole your songs?" 

"It's not about that!" Max said again. 

"Calm the fuck down!" Amelia hissed. "Luca is asleep!" 

"It's not about that anymore. That motherfucker back stabbed us, took off like a thief in the night, and now he is making money and getting famous off of our shit." Max hissed now, quietly but still full of anger. 

"Adrian used to be in a band with us. Until he back stabbed us, and he left town." 

"Back stabbed us? That's putting it mild. He stole your car! Left you at -"

"Max!" Amelia snapped. "Please, I know, I was there."

"Whatever," Max said as he began  to make his way to the front door. "I just wanted you to know."

An awkward silence filled the air, when Sebastian finally spoke up. 

"Who is adrian?"

Taking a deep breath in she looked at him, "Adrian was our friend and he used us all."

There was more to this story, but he didn't push and he didn't ask, and that when she said it.

"He's also my ex fiance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** These lyrics are from Fall Out Boys, "Alone Together." **
> 
> Talk to me at sketchbookthingz@gmail.com or on tumblr at http://sketchbookthinx.tumblr.com  
> =) 
> 
> Thanks you all for your continued support and for reading my stories.  
> <3 S.B.T


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a deep breath in she looked at him, "Adrian was our friend and he used us all."
> 
> There was more to this story, but he didn't push and he didn't ask, and that when she said it.
> 
> "He's also my ex fiance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for continuing to read my story. As always tell me what you do or do not like. I love hearing feedback. 
> 
> Sorry, that chapter is quite short. But more is coming soon! 
> 
> <3 S.B.T

"So," Chris said their food arrived at the table. "She was already engaged before?" 

Sebastian just nodded a yes as he took a drink from his water. It had been a week since that night, and he hadn't talked to him, and neither did she to he. They had stood in silence, until she asked him to please leave. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know. I left, and I just didn't ask." 

"Man," Chris said as he took a drink from his cup, "No wonder she just wanted to be friends." 

Over lunch Sebastian discussed anything other than Amelia. 

"It's a good thing that we'll be out of town by the end of next week." Chris said as he began to eat his lunch.

\--

"That is fucked up, there is no way we can let him get away with this." Gabriel said as he paced the living room back and forth. Amelia was visiting her brother in Carmel, and was telling everything to him and Anya. 

"Gabriel," Anya tried to calm him down. 

"No! That son of bitch has to pay for what he did to my sister, to us. To everybody. Instead he's off becoming famous, off of my her and Max's hard work no less." 

"Gabriel, Anya is right, what am I supposed to do? I can't sue him for something that we did for fun." Amelia pleaded yet again. She felt like an idiot. 

"Gabriel, please." Anya pleaded again, he than stomped out to back yard to get some fresh air. From where they sat in the kitchen they could hear him stomping back and forth on the grass muttering curse words into the wind that did not listen to his pleas. And soon Luca came running up wanting to play with his father, which caused him to calm down. 

"Amelia, come with me." Anya said as she got up and led her around the house to the garage. "I have it here somewhere," she muttered as she looked at all the old boxes gathering dust on the shelves. "Help me." she said to Amelia. 

"I would if I knew what you were searching for." Amelia said as she began to lower boxes from the shelves. As one hit the floor, it opened and inside Amelia saw what was locked away in this garage for so long. 

It was things from Gabriel's and Amelia's childhood. Things that their parents had kept. School photos, report cards, pictures with friends. "You kept all this?" Amelia asked astonished. 

"Of course I did, now help me lower some more boxes. I'm looking for one specifically." 

Amelia continued to lower more boxes from the top shelf. Until finally Anya cried out in happiness. "Here it is!" She made her way to her sister in laws side as she helped her through the box. 

In it she realized why her sister in law never told her about it. It contained everything from her time with Adrian, since she was 15. Photos, mementos, everything that she had kept, notes that he had written her. Her notebook of songs. Cassette tapes. Video recordings of their sessions. She couldn't believe it was all here, in a box. Memories flooded her, and she felt like crying, but she shook it off.  _I'm done crying over him,_ she had to tell herself. 

Moving some things around, her engagement ring tumbled on the bottom of the box, scraping at the cardboard. "Here it is!" Anya said with a huge smile on her face. "This is how you are going to get back at him." 

"I don't need to get back at him Anya. I'm done with-"

"No! You are not. When he did, what he did to you, it made a hole in you. Okay, I was there, and I cried for you so much. You are never going to get over it, because you are never going to have closure. He left in the middle of the night, before anyone could confront him. You have a hole that will forever be in you, you keep trying to move forward but you can't. Because deep down you know that you need closure for what he did. My father always used to tell me, 'Draw not your bow till your arrow is fixed'. Fix it Amelia." 

Amelia let a sigh out, she knew Anya was right. She was always right. "What is it?" she asked her sister in law. 

"This." she held it out. It was a bound typewritten notebook. Amelia opened it and flipped the pages. It was the lyrics to all the songs they had written. 

"Its typed versions of everything I wrote. Did you do this?"

"Yes, and you're an idiot. Its not just typed versions." Anya reached over and turned the page to the last one. It was a copyright page with Amelia's name on it, along with Max. 

"What is this?" 

"When you're parents passed away and you were spending more time with Adrian, then you were here at the house with us, I realized that one day you might just leave with him. I had seen the way you two were in sync. It would take just one look and he could convince you to leave everyone behind. So, when you started talking about how you two would leave for L.A and become famous, I thought it would have been best to help protect what you made." 

"You copyrighted our songs?" Amelia asked as she thumbed through all of it. 

"The ones I could find. Believe me, I did it as a precaution. The day you announced you were accepted to Stanford and wanted to be a nurse, was the happiest day of my life." Anya and Amelia sat and laughed as they went through the boxes. 

An idea clicked in Amelia's head. "I have to head back home, but Anya, is it okay if I take this box with me?" 

"Of course my dove." she said as she closed it up and handed it back to her. "You take care, remember we are always here for you." 

"I know," she smiled as she headed out. 

As she sat on the train ride home, she called Max knowing that he would be off work. 

"Hey Amy, what's up?" 

"You still have your guitar?" 

"Of course I do. Why?" 

"Call Sam, tell him to get some time off. We're going to Los Angeles." 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she sat on the train ride home, she called Max knowing that he would be off work. 
> 
> "Hey Amy, what's up?" 
> 
> "You still have your guitar?" 
> 
> "Of course I do. Why?" 
> 
> "Call Sam, tell him to get some time off. We're going to Los Angeles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read, I hope you all like this chapter. I made it quite bit longer than the last couple of ones. 
> 
> Song used in this chapter is called Adrienne from The Calling, I just changed somethings around to fit my story, I do not take credit for writing it.  
> you can listen to it here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7w_1LIOK30 ( I suggest it, so you can get the atmosphere of my chapter) =D
> 
> Please continue telling me what you do or do not like!  
> <3 S.B.T
> 
>   
>  [ ](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/sketchbookthingz/media/covers/CLTCL10_zps9950a43e.jpg.html)   
> 

Sitting in the private lounge room at the airport, Sebastian couldn't help but think about Amelia. He hadn't spoken to her since that night at her apartment, and now he was on his way to the opening of his new movie in Los Angeles. Without saying goodbye. He sudden felt a pang of sadness. He was even imaging her laugh.

Wait, there it was again. Was he really imagining it? He put on a baseball cap on, and a thick jacket, as he stepped out of the lounge room, and out into the hallways leading to the terminals. As he walked around, he kept hearing her voice, it couldn't be a coincidence and it couldn't all be in his head. 

It wasn't, looking up from where he stood he could see her near the terminal in line ready to board. She was standing in between Max and Sam, as they both held onto her arms saying calming things. "It won't drop out of the sky," Max kept saying, which Amelia would just laugh at, as she did some deep breathing. 

"This was a stupid idea, lets go home." she would say shaking her head.

As she turned around Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back against him, and Max stood in front of her. "No it's not, you have Sam and I here, so vamonos!" 

They marched her to the ticket taker as Sam kept whispering things in her ear to calm her down, which she just kept nodding to. "Come on," Max said after the stewardess looked over the information and let them continue down the narrow corridor towards the airplane. "You can sit between us." Max said over his shoulder.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he couldn't believe that she was scared of flying. Let alone flying to Los Ange-, wait. That was his flight as well. He was going to fly with them. Another cosmic coincidence.

Half through the flight, he decided to leave his first class seat, to look for them in coach, on the rouse that he was just going to the bathroom. After putting on his baseball cap back on, he made his way down the aisle. He kept his head down but looked left and right out of the corners of his eyes to try to spot them. As he neared the bathroom, he spotted them. They had all fallen fast asleep. Max was asleep against the window, Amelia sat between them with her head resting on his shoulder, and Sam sat in the aisle seat with his head on Amelia's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. 

He made his way back to his seat, but he couldn't help but thinking, why was she going to Los Angeles.  

\--

"I can't do this. I don't know why we are doing this." Amelia said as she paced her hotel room. They had been in Los Angeles for four days, and they had found out the next venue that Adrian was playing at. They had everything ready, but Amelia was starting to get cold feet. 

"Look at me mami," Max said as he sat on the bed. She looked over at him. "We are here to finish this okay."  Sam stood by the door, he knew why they were there, but it was not his place to give advice. Max was her best friend, Max was his boyfriend. He knew right now he did not belong in this conversation. He had done his part, he had chased down everything he could to find out where Adrian was playing, and went ahead and bribed people that worked at the venue to put their plan into motion. 

After another half hour of Max convincing Amelia that she needed to do this, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright boys, lets go to El Rey to meet my fiance." 

\--

Sebastian sat on his couch bored. He got his days mixed up, and the premiere was not for another two days. He was channel surfing when all the sudden he saw the man again, Amelia's ex, Adrian. It was an interview where he mentioned that he would be performing at El Rey. That was tonight. Sebastian looked at the man again, and couldn't help but scoff. 

_What did she ever see in you?! You're so tan, and muscular, you are so not her type._ And you are? His brain said back, and he realized that he was jealous. But then he remembered this man was making money off what Amelia and Max had written, and he felt anger. Quickly he wrote down where the venue was at, and left. Deep down inside, he knew the only real reason he was going there was for a chance that he might see Amelia there. But it killed him knowing that if he did see her there that she went because she still had feelings for him. 

\--

El Rey was not as packed as it would have been if it was someone who was super popular yet. Adrian had only released his album a month ago and was barely rising on the charts. This was a small venue for fans who had heard of him before he would make it big. When Sebastian had arrived the set was already half way through, the guard had recognized him and allowed him in. Quickly he was engulfed in a sea of girls, women and the men that were dragged to the show with them, he was just happy that they were too focused on the show to recognize him. 

He slowly made his way to the center of the crowd, trying to get closer to the stage to get a better look. On the stage sat Adrian on a stool with a guitar, the whole show had been done acoustic. Adrian played two more songs, before he thanked everyone for coming, before he could make his way off stage, his manager came up and kept him the center and said into the microphone. 

"Today is a real special day for everyone. We have a surprise for the fans, and for you Adrian." 

Adrian had wide eyes and a wide smile on his face. "Okay," he simply chuckled.

"We have some of your old friends here for you. Come on up." 

People began to cheer, and that's when he saw Amelia walk up to the stage with Max. They both smiled, but Sebastian could not stop staring at Amelia. She was wearing a long brown trench coat, tied around the waist, and the only thing you could see where her head, hands, and her feet which were in 4 inch heels. Her hair was intricately pulled back with a flower in it, and she was wearing make up. Bright red lips, some blush and pink eye shadow. 

Adrian just started to laugh as he came over and hugged both Max and Amelia. What no one could see was when he held her, he hissed in her ear "What are you guys doing here?"

She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for having us." she said as she lifted her left hand which had a microphone in it. Adrian just laughed again, "Please go take a seat," Amelia said as she motioned back at the stool that he had unoccupied. 

"Hello everybody," she turned and addressed the crowd, Sebastian could see her skin beginning to flush. She had to be nervous up there in front of everyone, but she stood up straight and put her chin out. "My name is Amelia, and this is Max. We went to high school with Adrian here, we're real good old friends. In fact the reason he is here in front of you is because we convinced him to sing." Max let out a laugh. "In fact, our friend Sam here has set up a slideshow ready, Sam." 

The screen behind them on the stage changed from a huge image of what was going on the stage, to a picture of the three of them when they were about 16 years old. Adrian looked behind him and smiled, Sebastian could see it was a genuine smile. But he felt a pit in his stomach, if she was here, and she was this happy, than it meant that she still did have feelings for him. Maybe that's why they had come out, to reunite with him. 

"And must I say Adrian and I are really good friends." the slideshow continued and it showed various photos of Adrian and Amelia together, kissing, hugging, goofing around, just being together. "And I'm sorry to say it everybody, but he's off the market," she lifted her hand now to show the engagement ring that he gave her so long ago on her hand. There was a collective sigh of awww's and she's so lucky. Adrian walked over and held her hand as he kissed her cheek, "What are you doing Amy?" 

She just smiled sweetly again, as she let go of his hand and walked towards the center of the stage with Max in tow, "And we haven't seen him in quite a while, so we thought we'd surprise him. We wrote a song for you." Adrian just stood off to the side, as he allowed the show to continue. "Actually, we have a song and slideshow for everybody to enjoy!" she said as she docked the microphone on the stand, "Would you all like to hear it?" 

The crowd cheered, and there was no containing it. Adrian had no idea what was happening, but he knew it couldn't be good. Max picked up the guitar and strummed it quickly to make sure it was tuned just right. As he did, Amelia began to remove her trench coat which revealed a white wedding dress. "I thought I'd wear something special, you know, he picked this out himself. I know what you all are thinking, 'Bad luck," believe me the bad luck has already happened." 

Max began to strum, and Amelia began to sing. 

"I've been thinking about you, my love, and all the crazy things that you put me through, now I'm coming around, throwing it back to you," At this point Sam had began to play the slideshow which had some words here and there. It showed Amelia at her high school graduation, and Adrian on his knee asking her to marry him while she stood in her cap and gown. She looked over at Adrian who now looked down at his feet with his arms across his chest. with that she continued to sing.

"Were you thinking of me when you kissed her, could you taste me when you licked her skin, all the while I showered you with trust and promises, what I'm needing now is some sweet revenge, to get back all that I lost then, I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you, Adrian, I thought I knew you, once again, you used me, used me, Adrian I should have left you, long before you used me, used me up." Now pictures of Adrian with some other girl began to plaster the screen, but she continued to sing.

"Spent my money, drove my car, I treated you like a shining star, but in my sky all burnt out, you are, and I'll have the last laugh, when I see you walking with some other girl, 'Cause I know you're gone end up all alone, so take these words, some good advice, all you've done gonna come back twice, you never cared how much it hurt, I really need to tell you." 

Again Max continued to strum along, by now the crowd had grown silent, and Sebastian knew why she was there. And a smile came across his face. She was not here to get back together with him, but to tell him off.

Amelia began to talk, as she reached behind her back and began to unzip her dress. "I came back from college, and we began to plan our wedding, not knowing that he had found comfort with other people while I was gone." Pictures of them going out and planning the wedding. Pictures of them dress shopping, and at a wedding reception.

"In fact, he left the night before our wedding," Amelia said as she let the dress fall off to reveal a strapless white top and black pencil skirt that ended right before her knees, and kicked the dress off the stage. Someone reached up and handed her a black leather jacket, which when Sebastian tip toed to look over other heads, he saw it was Sam. "And the reason he did is this." The next slide was the picture of a baby, in the arms of the girl that Adrian was in, in one of the previous photos.

"The reason was a boy, by the name of James. He is four, sorry, today was his birthday. He's five now."

She continued to sing, "What I'm needing now's some sweet revenge, to get back all that I lost then, I gave you all that I had to give, but I could never reach you. Adrian. I thought I knew you, once again, you used me, used me, Adrian I should have left you, long before you used me, used me up."

The song was done, and Amelia quickly added cheerily "Thank you all for listening. Don't forget to buy his new album! I own the rights to all the songs he stole from us, so I think profits from this album will make up for all the wasted time." 

The manager and Adrian quickly walked to the center of the stage where Max and Amelia stood, the microphones cut off, but you could tell there was a heated debate going on. And a curtain quickly dropped down.

Sebastian quickly shoved his way past everyone and found his way backstage. Two guards stood on either side now of the four people, keeping them from being bothered. Sebastian could only stand behind one of them as he watched and listened. Both Max and Amelia's backs were towards him as they talked to the manager and Adrian.  But Sebastian focused on what Amelia and Adrian were saying.

"Why are you doing this Amelia?" Adrian had the audacity to ask. 

"Why?! Really you still have to ask that after all this time?" 

"I was still going to marry you. I ran I was scared. I thought that maybe it would be best if we spent some time apart." 

She scoffed, "You really thought I was going to take you back?" 

"Of course you were." he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to bring her closer, when she slapped him. 

"Let me go Adrian." He slowly let the grip around her waist go, as she took a step back. "You know, for a time, I did. I waited. I waited for what felt like forever. I cried and waited for you. I kept waiting for you to walk through the door and to say that it was a mistake, that you fell asleep on the train by accident like you usually did, and that you were back. I kept waiting for your parents to storm in and tell me that you were just in an accident, or sick. SOMETHING! BUT NO!" her voice became louder and full of anger. "INSTEAD I GET A GIRL WITH A CHILD! MY FIANCES CHILD!" 

"I didn't love her." 

"DOES THAT MATTER!" 

"Yes!" he began to yell back. "I'm sorry. I was weak I missed you! She, she, she was just an inbetweener. Okay. I messed up. I got drunk and I was lonely." 

"I was lonely too," she said with hurt in her tone, "But instead I worked harder. I worked through the summers, because it meant me getting my degree faster. And that meant that I would be back home with you sooner. Because I loved you."

"I still love you Amelia."

"No, you don't Adrian."

"Please, you knew me before all this fame. You're the only one I know isn't in it because I'm going to be famous."

She scoffed and laughed. "Adrian, you really think I would still marry you!? Five years! You left for five years! No & word, no hello, no note. And a child who grew up without a father. Whose mother I work with day in and day out !"

"You work with Maritza?"

"Yes, I have to look at her everyday. Talk to her everyday, for the past five years. Do you know how that feels? Knowing that the woman you have to see day in and out, a woman you see more than your own family, is the mother of a child that you wished was yours?"

Sebastian could  hear her voice tremble, but wouldn't cry.

"I am so sorry Amy."

"Please, don't. You don't have any idea what's it like to accept people into your life, and for them to just rip it apart. So that's why I'm doing this. Royalty. You can sing our songs, but at a price."

"What?" Adrian exclaimed.

"They have a strong claim Adrian," his manager informed him as he looked through the paper work Max had given him. "All the songs were copyrighted almost seven years ago. We're going to have to meet with a team and go over the legality of this." 

As they continued to talk, Sebastian decided to make his way out. Standing at the curb hailing a taxi, he couldn't help but smile.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They have a strong claim Adrian," his manager informed him as he looked through the paper work Max had given him. "All the songs were copyrighted almost seven years ago. We're going to have to meet with a team and go over the legality of this." 
> 
> As they continued to talk, Sebastian decided to make his way out. Standing at the curb hailing a taxi, he couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by this gif
> 
>   
>  Thank you for continuing to read =)  
> <3 S.B.T

Chris had convinced Sebastian to go out. "You need to stop obsessing over her. The only reason you like her so much is because you like the fact that she doesn't swoon over you like everyone else does. Let's go out." 

After some more discussion, he felt like Chris was right. He needed to get out and have some fun. And two hours, they found themselves in the mist of other people having a good time. 

"Come on," Chris said as he patted his friend on the back. "This is just what you need." 

Sebastian shrugged as he headed to the bar to get some vodka. As he did a girl began to chat him up, and he couldn't help but smile. She was pretty, and she knew who he was. They flirted over their drinks as they sat on the stools. She giggled at every other thing he said and he just kept smiling at her as he finished his drink. "Hey wanna get outta here?" she asked slightly slurred.

Nodding, he put his glass down on the table. He was about to say yes, when he looked over into the crowd and saw Amelia. She was dancing with none other than Max and Sam. They had sandwich her in between them as they all grinded their bodies against each other. The three had a huge smiles on their faces, which he felt like were mocking him for some reason. As the song ended Max and Sam left Amelia on the dance floor as they went to the bar to get drinks. 

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Sebastian said to the girl as he got up and made his way over to Amelia. "Hey," he simply said. 

"Oh my god! Hey!" she said as she hugged him tightly, and Sebastian could see that she was drunk. "Are you still stalking me Bastian, cuz I must say, that's not nice!"  Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually, I'm out with Chris." 

She let out a giant gasp, "Chris! Where is that cutie pie?" 

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at her,  _Cutie pie?_ "Max and Sam left me to get more drinks, so I need two people to replace those bastards." She slurred. 

"I think maybe I should take you home." Sebastian said as he saw how she tripped over her own feet. 

"Bastian! I said I just wanted to be friends, and now you're trying to take me home." she groaned, " Come on, let me stay. I never have fun." 

"I think you have enough fun. Come on." he said as he reached out his hand for her to take, and just in time as she lost her balance. "Lia, It seems like you've had enough fun for tonight. Come on," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "If you want more fun tomorrow, I'll bring you back." He began to lead her out of the club trying to keep an eye out for Max and Sam, but couldn't find them. 

As they stepped out, he began to hail a taxi when he heard Chris. "Sebastian what are you doing?" 

"Hey, it's Captain Sexy." she slurred. 

"Amelia?" Chris asked confused. "Hey." He walked over quickly and put her other arm around his shoulder to help her balance between the two of them. 

"Ay dios mio," she started to mutter to herself as she lifted a hand to her forehead. "Why did I let them talk me into drinking."

"Lia," Sebastian said putting his forehead against hers. "Where are you staying at?" She shrugged. 

Just than a taxi pulled up. "Chris, would you mind taking her back to my place? I'm going to go back inside and look for her friends." 

Chris just nodded as he opened the door and carefully helped her in. 

\--

Once they arrived to Sebastian's place, Amelia sat on the couch and cradled her head in her hands.  "Are you going to puke?" Chris asked as he took his jacket off and began to look for a garbage can. 

"No," she muttered, as she lifted her head, he could see her eyes red, and tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just have such a fucked up life." 

"Hey," he said as he sat on the coffee table in front of her. "It's okay, you're just a little drunk. But you'll get over it soon." 

"Oh it's not that!" she snapped as she let herself fall against the back of the couch, letting her head roll back.

"Well," Chris said as he reached over and handed her some tissue. "What is it?" 

"We had dinner." she simply whispered, without moving a muscle.

"Sebastian and you?" 

"No!" she moaned. "Adrian. We had dinner, and he was nice. And I." she began to cry again and accepted the tissue that he was trying to hand her.

"You still have feelings for him?" Chris asked. He wanted to get as much information as he could out of her. He wanted to look out for his friend, and questioning a drunk girl, would be the best way to go. 

She laughed, "That's the thing. He was nice, we talked things over. And I just, I felt," she looked up towards the ceiling with tear glazed eyes.

"Love?" Chris asked.

Her voice cracked as she said, "Nothing. I felt nothing. How could I have loved someone with my whole heart, soul and being. Have them hurt me, and feel nothing? Not anger, not love, not hope. Just nothing." She cried again and let her head fall back into her lap. 

Chris's heart broke slightly for her. He liked her, she was a great nurse, and treated him kindly when she was at the end of her rope that night he had taken Sebastian to the emergency room. And after Sebastian told him about what had happened at El Rey, how she had to work with the mother of his child day in and out, he actually held her with such high regard. The ability to do that was something not anyone could do. 

"How could someone, who affected me in such a huge way, not elicit emotions in me anymore? Am I just fucked up? I mean what's the point of me falling in love, if eventually I'm just not going to care about them anymore!" She cried from behind her hands in her lap. 

He sighed as he sat next to her on her right side, and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, comforting her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. After a couple of minutes, she quieted down, and Chris bent his neck down to get a look at her face. 

She had fallen asleep. Just then Sebastian walked through the door. "Okay, they're staying at the Roosevelt-" 

"Shhhhhh!!" Chris hissed from the couch as his friend. 

"What?" Sebastian asked as he stood in front of them. 

"She's asleep." Chris whispered. 

Sebastian looked down at them, and seeing Amelia asleep reminded him of the time he slept at her house. 

"Thanks," Sebastian whispered back, as he went to the bedroom to get a blanket for Amelia. "For bringing her back." Chris snaked his way out as they placed some pillows on the couch for her head, and the carefully lifted her legs up so she was now laying on the couch. 

"I like her." Chris said as they stood there in silence watching her sleep. "She's," he was looking for the right word to say, "I don't want to say complicated, so I'll go with complex." 

Sebastian laughed, "Well, you know where she'll be." 

After, the friends had a beer in the kitchen as Chris told him everything that she had said before passing out. They talked some more about other things, when Chris finally decided to call it a night.

"Night, and Seb." Chris said as they stood at the front door. 

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her, anyone who hates themselves for not feeling emotion towards someone they should be angry at, well. That's just rare." 

Sebastian nodded his head. "Night Chris." 

He closed the door, and headed back to his bedroom. After laying in his bed for a couple of minutes, he couldn't sleep. He finally let a sigh out as he pushed himself out of bed and grabbed some blankets and a pillow. Making his way back to the living room, he set everything on the table as he moved it to the other side of the living room, and made a makeshift bed on the floor just a foot away from Amelia. 

She moaned as settled into the couch in her sleep. Her eyes half opened as she looked down at Sebastian. 

"Bastian?" she moaned. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place. Chris brought you here while I looked for Max, but you had already fell asleep." 

"I'm a jerk," she slurred, now with her eyes beginning to close. "I never drink, I shouldn't had let Max convince me to drink. Now I'm a bigger jerk cuz you're sleeping on the floor." But her voice began to fade out, and he knew that she was asleep again. 

He curled up and looked up at her face, so peaceful. Smiling, he whispered. "Good night Lia." 

"Night Bastian." she whispered back. "Okay." 

"Okay." he smiled as he let his eyes close. 

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a jerk," she slurred, now with her eyes beginning to close. "I never drink, I shouldn't had let Max convince me to drink. Now I'm a bigger jerk cuz you're sleeping on the floor." But her voice began to fade out, and he knew that she was asleep again. 
> 
> He curled up and looked up at her face, so peaceful. Smiling, he whispered. "Good night Lia." 
> 
> "Night Bastian." she whispered back. "Okay." 
> 
> "Okay." he smiled as he let his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another gif, I did not make it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everybody for the kudos, and for continuing to read my story =) Please continue to let me know what you like or don't like  
> <3 S.B.T

Pounding in her head, and a nauseous stomach. That's what Amelia woke up to. And, wait, what was that smell. "Oh," she said as she sat up, "bacon." she muttered, but quickly put a hand up to her head, it felt as if her brain had rattled against the side of her skull. 

"Morning," Sebastian said as he walked over and handed her a cup of water with some ibuprofen. 

"Ugg," Amelia groaned as she let her back straighten up against the back of the couch and sat cross legged on the couch as she accepted the items. "Where am I? This isn't the Roosevelt." 

"No," he smirked, "You were pretty drunk, and I asked Chris to bring you here while I looked for Max, but when I came back, you had already fallen asleep." 

"Chris was here?" she asked as she drank the ibuprofen and water. He nodded as he set his coffee on the table, and walked back to the kitchen, only to emerge two minutes later with two plates of eggs, bacon and toast and an extra cup of coffee. He handed her to coffee and one of the plates as he sat to the right of her on the couch.

"Or as you called him Captain Sexy." 

"I did not!" she said laughing as she took a sip of the coffee. 

"Yes you did." he said with a laugh back. For the next couple of minutes they sat in silence as they ate. 

"You're a great cook," she said in between mouthfuls of food. He let out a slight chuckle.

"No, I'm actually not. But your hangover thinks I am, so thank you."  he looked over and smiled at her. 

She couldn't help herself but lean over and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Bastian." He froze slightly before continuing to eat his breakfast. 

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked as he finished his plate. 

"Packing, my flight leaves later tonight." 

"Oh," he said rather disappointed, "Would you like to do lunch before you go?" 

"Don't you have some interview or something to do?" she laughed. 

He shrugged as he smiled at her, "Not during lunch. " 

"I'll think about it, I'm still in these stupid things that Max bought." She said as she looked at what she was wearing, a cropped leather jacket, short skirt and halter tube. The smell of alcohol that radiated from her clothes, it actually made her a bit sicker, and decided to take her jacket off, revealing a purple bruise on the inside of her right arm. 

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked concerned as he ran his fingers over the bruise.

"Oh this," she laughed as she ran her hand over it. "Just the hazards of my job. We all get tested every couple of months for diseases. Just a precaution seeing how we deal with bodily fluids and blood on a daily basis. It just so happened that it was student who did it." 

On instinct he bent down and left a tender kiss on the bruise, which caused a warmth to radiate in her arm and through her body. She wanted more, but quickly cleared her throat and pulled her arm back. 

"I should get going," she quickly said as  she stood up, a little too fast. Her head spun and she lost her balance, Sebastian quickly stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "Thanks" she laughed as he helped her stand straight up, "I'm such a fucking klutz." 

He didn't let go of her waist, and they stood there, eye to eye. Amelia wanted kiss him, not like before, with passion, with a need. But her brain impulses were barely recovering, and she was about to say something again, when suddenly Sebastian let all thinking fly out the window, and with one swift movement he pulled her against him, and with his right hand on her cheek pulled her in and kissed her. 

Amelia let the passion that emitted off of Sebastian engulf her as his tongue parted her lips and made its way into her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she grabbed a fistful of hair, and let her body melt into his as a moan escaped her throat. 

The moan excited him, the fact that he made that moan come out of her, without breaking contact, he let himself sit back on the couch as she sat in his lap with legs on either side of his lap. They continued to kiss as they began to grope each others bodies with their hands. 

Finally they broke for a breath, they sat there panting regaining lung strength, with their foreheads against each other. Finally, looking into her green eyes, he spoke, in a soft tone that vibrated through her body, "Okay?" 

She smiled, leaning over she tenderly kissed him on the lips before whispering, "Okay," back. They had began to kiss when a knock on the front door interrupted them. 

"Forget about it," Sebastian said as he took her face into his hands and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and continued what they had started, when whoever was at the door knocked again.

"Seb!" the voice said, it was Chris. "We have the interview in an hour! Seb." 

Amelia quickly climbed off his lap and sat on the other side of the couch. "Maybe you should answer that."

Sebastian got up a bit frustrated, and he made a mental note that he was going to kill Chris. As Chris came in, he saw Amelia putting her shoes and jacket on. "Hey there Amy." he said with a smirk. 

"Captain Sexy," she replied back with an equally teasing smirk.  All three couldn't help but laugh. "Well guys, thanks for taking care of my drunk ass, but I have to head back and get my things packed. Thanks again for everything." 

"No, please don't leave on my account," Chris said with a hand raised. 

"Yeah," Sebastian added, "Stay." 

Amelia laughed, "No, no, thank you both, but I have to go take a shower, get out of this horrible clothes, and pack." 

"Oh," Chris said surprised, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," She said as she put her jacket on, "An ER isn't gonna run itself." 

Chris let out a chuckle. "Thanks again you two. For looking out for me. Not a lot of people would do that. So thanks." 

"Any time," Chris quipped with a smile, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile. 

"Actually can one of you call me a taxi please." 

Chris already had his phone out when Sebastian offered dialing a cab company. 

"Are you sure you can't stay in town for at least one more day?" Sebastian asked as he walked her to the front door. 

She smiled at him, with a slight blush. "No, I think it's best I go." 

Sebastian nodded, "Well if you change your mind, you know where I am staying at." 

She nodded looking down at her feet. "Look Bastian, about what happened," she started before Chris walked over. 

"They'll be here in five minutes," Chris said with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. The three stood there, Chris staring back and further between the two. 

"So," he said. 

"Yes, so." Sebastian said, with shooting glances, when they heard a car honking. 

"That must be the cab." Amelia said as she reached for the doorknob. "Thanks again guys!" 

"Sure thing." Chris said as he reached over and opened the door, as Sebastian and Amelia  walked through it. As she walked towards the cab, Sebastian tried to convince her once again to have lunch with him.

She let out a slight laugh and a head shake. "I should really take a power nap and a shower before leaving. I need to be rested for my shift tomorrow. But thanks." 

Smiling she took a step towards him and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks again. See you when you come back to New York, yeah?" 

He nodded a yes as she got into the taxi cab. 

"Bye." she waved from the back seat as it began to speed away. 

"Bye," he said to himself as he turned around and walked back into the house. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling she took a step towards him and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks again. See you when you come back to New York, yeah?" 
> 
> He nodded a yes as she got into the taxi cab. 
> 
> "Bye." she waved from the back seat as it began to speed away. 
> 
> "Bye," he said to himself as he turned around and walked back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my story. =)  
> It means quite a lot, don't be shy and let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> <3 S.B.T

Time went a little faster than Sebastian thought it would. But again when every waking moment was an interview, a photo shoot, or some type of press for the new movie. Finally they had some time off for the Christmas holiday, and he was so glad to be back in New York. 

The weather was beginning to drop, and the promise of snow in January was there. With a smile on his face, he went Christmas shopping. As he got presents for his mother, father, Chris and friends, he couldn't help but notice  a pair of blue topaz earrings encircled with gold in the Tiffany's window. Something about them told him to buy them, and as he stepped into the store to get them, he saw something else. A gold necklace, with a pendant at the end with the caduceus engraved on it, and a smile came across his face.

\--

On the morning of Christmas Eve, he found himself walking down the hallway in Amelia's apartment complex. The present was in his jacket pocket, he felt nervous. He had to admit that he liked being around Amelia.  A lot. He was about to knock on the door when Max walked out of his apartment. 

"Hey." Max said to Sebastian as he locked his front door. "She's not there." 

"She's not?" Sebastian asked a bit disappointed. 

"No, we spend every Christmas up in Carmel with her brother." Max stated factually. 

"Oh," Sebastian said as he stuffed his hands back into his jacket pockets. "Well, thanks. Merry Christmas." He started to walk down the hall back to the elevator, and Max rode down with him. 

"Just follow me up." Max said in the awkward silence that resonated of the metal walls. 

"What?" Sebastian asked. 

"You drive right?" Sebastian nodded. "Yeah just follow me up. She left last night, so she's there already."

"I don't want to intrude." 

"You won't. Christmas is a huge deal for those two. Their parents invited everyone and anyone for Christmas. I remember once, when we were in high school, their mother brought home a homeless man that was outside the grocery store, when she went to pick up things last minute. Their father gave him clothes that fit him, and he ate at the table with the rest of us that night. Believe me, you won't be intruding at all. Unless you already have plans." 

As the elevator reached the lobby, Sebastian thought about it. His parents had taken a trip out of town, Chris was back in Boston with his family, and most of all his other friends had also taken trips out with their families or significant others. After a quick thought, he followed Max out of the elevator, "Okay," Sebastian said. 

\--

Max did not exaggerate, the house was big, and there as no where to park. He had circled the block twice before finally finding a parking space. Walking up to the front door, it was open, and there was people everywhere. Weaving his way around the people, who must have known each other as they were embracing in hugs, and exchanging stories, he kept an eye out looking for Amelia in the crowds. 

He was glad that at the moment, no one noticed him. Letting himself of getting caught up in the moment of the holiday, he smiled. Enjoying the holiday spirit, he felt a sudden tug on his right sleeve. Looking down he found little Luca there, looking up at him with a smile on his face. "I knew it was you. You're still good, right?" he said with a slight lisp, and Sebastian could see that the boy had lost one of his front teeth.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled. "Where's your aunt?" 

The boy smiled wider, "Cooking, come with me." he said as he took Sebastian by the sleeve and led him through the people into the kitchen. 

"Anya! Stop! It's fine!" he heard her voice say. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he could see her standing at the counter with Anya, who was sporting quite a baby bump. 

"I know, I know," Anya sighed as she sat on a stool and ran her hand on her belly. 

Amelia was wearing a sleeveless white and red dress with red flats, her hair was up in a high ponytail with a white bow, and she wore the reddest lipstick he had seen. She had an apron over the dress, as she leaned over the counter with her hands were kneading some dough. Anya was the first to notice Sebastian. "Hello." she said with a mischievous smile on her face. 

Amelia looked up from what she was currently doing, "Bastian!" she said with a smile. "Hey. How did you get here?" 

"Max." he simply said. 

"Oh good, he's here," she said as she used the back of her right hand to wipe some sweat from her forehead. "Luca, baby, can you find uncle Max, and tell him to come in here please." 

The boy nodded with a smile, happy to be given a task and off he went into the crowd again. Anya excused herself to look for Gabriel, and Sebastian took her place on the stool. 

"So," she said. "I see old habits die hard." 

"What?" Sebastian asked confused.

 "Stalking," Amelia laughed. "I'm just joking." 

Sebastian laughed. "What are you making there?" 

"Tamales!" she said with excitement. "I already made a huge batch last night but needed to make a couple more since so many people were invited this year, and Anya's pregnant. I don't want her standing and working near the stove so much." 

Sebastian nodded, just than Max walked in. "Que deseas?" Max asked. She wiped her hands on the apron, and reached over the stove to pull a heavy deep metal pot from the stove and onto a free counter. 

"Please start serving." she smiled sweetly at him. 

"Really, you are asking the Mexican to serve." Max said with snark in his voice, but both Sebastian and Amelia knew it was just a joke. 

"Merry Christmas to you too." she simply said. He walked over and kissed her forehead. 

"Merry Christmas, you pain in my ass." With that he rolled his sleeves up and took the lid of the pot as he began to divide the tamales up into different plates and onto a tray. After filling the tray, he made his way back out. Leaving Sebastian and Amelia alone in the kitchen again. 

"Help yourself," she said as she began to spoon ingredients into a handful of dough and placing it on corn husks. "The red ones are pork, the yellow ones are sweet corn, and the green are chicken." 

He grabbed one of each from the pot, "You unravel them from the corn husk and eat the insides." She said as she eyed him from the corner of her eyes, and saw that he was about to eat the whole thing. Causing both of them to chuckle. As he ate the three tamales, she put the second pot on the stove, washed her hands and took the apron off. 

"Alright," she sighed as she sat on a stool next to him. "That should do it. So how you liking those?" 

"Good." he mumbled through a mouth full of tamale. 

The evening passed faster than he imagined. He mostly watched Amelia and Anya walk around talking to everyone, everyone dancing, hugging, the children running around, it was just the holidays. As he listened into various conversations, he gathered that most of the people had never met until that night. 

Some people, who apparently knew the family, would tell everyone that they just get amazed with how much larger the crowd gets every year. As people began to leave late into the evening, Amelia let herself sit on the couch as Luca began to fall asleep in her arms, and Sebastian was finally able to meet Gabriel. 

"Finally." Max said as he stood next to Sebastian as he drank some hot chocolate. "Now to wait for midnight." 

"Midnight?" 

"Yeah, every year we stay up to binge on Christmas movies until midnight, and we exchange gifts." 

Sebastian chuckled, "I see." 

Amelia disappeared into the house for a moment, with Luca fast asleep in her arms, only to emerge five minutes later without Luca. 

The five sat and laughed as they all talked about past embarrassing stories, they're best Christmas memories and presents, as they watched A Christmas Story on the television. Gabriel sat between Anya and Amelia and pulled them close against him with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. Midnight came quickly and they began to exchange gifts, Sebastian felt bad, if he had known that the night would have panned out this way, he would have bought gifts for everyone.  

But no one minded. Everyone hugged and thanked each other for their gifts. Sebastian held onto his gift for Amelia in his pocket, wanting to give it to her privately. 

"Okay, I have to call it a night," Anya said as she rubbed her belly, with a tired smile. "Thank you guys." Gabriel helped his wife off the couch. 

"Good night, everybody." he said as he helped his wife up the stairs into the house to their room. 

Max looked at Sebastian and Amelia with a smirk, and decided to give them some alone time. "I'll go to my room now," Max chuckled. "Night you two." 

"He has his own room?" Sebastian asked as Amelia stood up stretching like a cat. 

Amelia let out a chuckle, "No, we have a guest room, he dubs his room, since he's been here so much, it's like he lives here. He even leaves clothes in there." 

Sebastian nodded as he took in the information. "I should get going." 

Amelia scoffed. "It's one in the morning, it's dark. I'm not going to let you drive out in that."

"Well you do have a point." he said as he yawned. 

"Come," she said as she began to make her way up the stairs. "The bed I have here is as big as the one back home." 

Sebastian followed her up the stairs and down a hallway. The walls were littered with photographs of Amelia and Gabriel as children. Then of them as teenagers, and then of Gabriel and Anya's wedding. 

He let himself fall into the bed, letting the fatigue that he had fought so much overtake him. "Here," she said handing him a pair of sweats, "They were Gabriel's I think they'll fit you. I'll be back." 

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As he changed out of his jeans, and into the sweat pants that she gave him, he could hear the water running. She emerged wearing purple pajama bottoms with little pink hearts on them, and a matching spaghetti top. She had wiped her face and mouth of any make up, and he had to admit he liked her better like that. Her hair was down and in the couple of weeks since her had last seen her, her hair had grown even more, and now curled slightly at the ends. 

She smiled at him and began to settle into the left side of the bed, Sebastian turned the light off, and began to settle on the right side. "Sebastian about what happened in L.A.," she began, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you after that, but it was just something that confused me, and I'm sorry. I didn't know if you still wanted to be m friend. It was something that shouldn't have happened." 

"Oh," Sebastian said as he sat up, "It's okay. To be honest, I didn't mind it. Thankfully, Captain Sexy showed up." They both stifled laughs, to keep from waking the others in the house. "Oh, before you sleep, here." He reached to the floor where he had left his jacket, and pulled the box out from his pocket. 

"You didn't have to get me anything." Amelia said, refusing to take it. 

"Please I wanted to. I saw it, made me think of you, so I got it. Please." 

Biting her lower lip, she sat up and accepted it. "Okay." 

Opening the box she let out an audible gasp. "Bastian. Thank you so much." 

She looked at the earrings and the necklace with such admiration, she  flipped it over to see on the back the word  _Amelia Collard #1 Nurse._ engraved. She let a chuckle out. "Thanks." she said. "I really love it." 

"Want me to put it on?" 

She nodded, she placed the box with the earrings on her nightstand, and handed him the necklace. Sitting back on her feet, she pulled her hair off to the side. As he fastened the clasp, he couldn't help but let his fingertips touch the soft skin on the back of her neck. The touch sent chills down her back, and that feeling of desire she had the day in L.A. began to surface. 

Clearing her throat, she pulled forward slowly and let her hair fall back down her back. "Thanks again Bastian." 

"Of course." 

They settled into their sides of the bed, and stared into each others eyes in the dark until their eyelids couldn't take it anymore. Half asleep, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, and leaned over kissed her cheek. 

"Good night Lia."

She took his face into her hands, and kissed him. "Good night Bastian." she simply said. "And merry Christmas." She settled onto his chest, as he wrapped his right arm around her and they fell asleep. 

 


	15. Chapter 14

Amelia sat in the break room, watching some random show. Watching wasn't really what she was doing, more like letting her eyes see something while her mind wondered. Ever since she had confronted Adrian in Los Angeles, she felt different. But right now, she felt tired, and began to feel her eyes close.

She had no idea how long her eyes were closed until Jane sat next to her and softly shoved her shoulder. Amelia opened her eyes to see her handing her a cup of coffee. "Shit," she said as she sat up quickly seeing where she was, "How long was I out for?"

"Like ten minutes," Jane smiled, Amelia accepted the coffee she was being handed. "I didn't feel like waking you, you look like you needed the rest." She gave Jane a smile, "Thanks."

"Of course," Jane said as she sipped out of her own coffee.

The two began to chat about their lives, and how things were going. When Amelia was paged. “Shit,” she said again as she ran out the room and out to the ER ambulance entrance.

\--

Amelia left her shift feeling even more stressed than she did coming in. As she stormed up 77th avenue towards her apartment, she felt intense anger at  herself. The weather was still icy, but as she jogged her way home, she began to sweat. Once inside her home, she shed her scrubs and let herself sit at the bottom of her bathtub as it filled up. She was just happy that she remembered to turn on her heater before leaving for work. She had forgotten to do it all week again, and came home to a walk in freezer. The warm water began to relax her tense muscles, but what happened at work just replays, seeing that the tips of her fingers pruning, she decided to get out.

Walking into her bedroom, Atreyu, who laid on her bed in a half asleep slumber, acknowledged his companion for a brief moment before retreating back into the warmth of the bed. She began to shed her scrubs as she walked down the hall to her bedroom.  Standing in her underwear she began to look for something to wear. It was cold outside, but it was super warm in her home, and now found the need to wear something airy, rather than warm. She had just pulled a v-necked t shirt over her head, when the doorbell rang. "The fuck." she muttered as she put on a pair of pajama shorts that were a bit short. The doorbell rang again.

"Jesus." she muttered to herself, she walked to the door, "What is it" she opened the door agitated, only to find Sebastian standing there. "Oh, hey, Sorry. Come in."  

"Hey. Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" He couldn't help but notice her chest in the V of her t shirt.

"No, I just, a bad day at work." she simply said as she closed the door and walked into the living room letting herself fall onto the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." she says as she turns on the television and begins to channel surf.

"What's up?"

They had not seen each other since New Year's, and having it been one week into the new year, he wanted to see her before leaving for some press junkets. "Nothing much," he lied. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to do dinner, or a movie."

Amelia let a sigh out, "I'm sorry Bastian, but not tonight. I'm just so stressed and frustrated!"

She held her hands out in front of her, as if she was squeezing the life out of someones neck.  He couldn't help but smile, he sat next to her. "Well, I can’t leave you like this, what would you like to order in?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you want."

"Chinese it is." he concluded as he took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed a restaurant nearby. As he hung up, Amelia looked at him, while biting her lower lip, and a raised eyebrow. He swallowed hard, and hid the rise in his body temperature as he let a mere, "What?" mutter out from him.

"Do you wanna have sex with me?"

"What?!" Sebastian muttered as he stood up.

"Sorry, it was stupid. I shouldn't have said it." Amelia said as she stood up and turned off the television. "I'm sorry if I made this awkward."

"Wait." he said as he reached over and held her right hand in his left, and pulled her close to him. “Do you mean that?”

She looked off to the side, “Yes, I’m just so stressed, and we’re friends. And we barely see each other as it is. It’d be no strings attached. You know. We’d tell the other once the other finds someone and stop. ”

Now it was his time to raise his eyebrow, was she saying that she wanted to use him for sex. “You mean you want to be friends with benefits?”

“I hate that term, umm, how about fuck buddies.” she said, which caused them both to burst out in laughter. There was no denying that he wanted her, he wanted her bad, as they calmed down from their laughing fit, he pulled her against him again, and passionately kissed her. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay,” she said back, as they kissed again. As she deepened the kiss, he took a step back, but lost his balance and fell back onto the couch. No sooner was he propping himself up properly, then she was on his lap. He could feel her want, and it made his desire grow. The scent of her soap intoxicated him, and he found himself lifting her shirt off of her head, to reveal that she had not bothered with a bra after her shower. Pulling her against him again, his hands roamed up her sides, and in between them to run her fingers over her breasts.

He felt the goosebumps that surfaced on her skin, and it turned him on. When his hands began to massage them, he gently pinched her nipples between his fingers causing them to harden, she let a moan out, causing an almost animalistic growl rumble from his chest.

Their kisses deepened as she began to grind her hips against his, and her hands reached for his waist, pulling at his shirt with such urgency. Quickly, she pulled it up over his head and threw it over her shoulder, he had never seen her like this. He could find no other way to describe it but a manic panic. Settling his hands on the curve of her ass, he pulled her fully against him, causing her breast to press up against his chest. She moaned at the simple contact of skin on skin, it had been so long since she had that.

His hands began to make their way to the front of her shorts, he was about to stick his hands down her shorts, when someone said, “Holy shit!”

“Fuck Max!” she said as she climbed off of Sebastian and quickly picked up her shirt off the floor and put it on. “Don’t you know how to knock!” Sebastian sat up and quickly grabbed a couch pillow to cover the bulge in his pants, he looked up at Max who stood there with a bouquet of flowers.

“Well, if I know you’d be in here getting your groove on, I would have! Don’t stop on account of me. I just wanted to drop of some flowers, Sam told me you lost a patient today. See you later hooker.” Max said as he dropped some flowers off on the kitchen counter and walked back out of the apartment.

Amelia stood with her hands on her face, and after a moment, Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. “I’m so sorry,” Amelia finally said as a giggle escaped her.

“No don’t be, it’s okay.” Sebastian said as he picked his shirt off the floor and put it on, he walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. “Come on, let’s watch a movie while we wait for the food.”

She nodded as he took her hand and led her back to the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder as they watched Singing in the Rain. Once the food arrived and they begin to eat, he finally asked.

“So you lost a patient today?”

She nodded as she ate some of her almond chicken, “In the last four years, as a nurse I never lost a patient before. It was just," she trailed off. Seeing how much pain it caused her to talk about it, he dropped the subject. As the night continued, she fell asleep in his lap. 

"Lia," he whispered, but she didn't move. Hooking his arms under her knees and upper back, he carried her off to the bedroom. As he laid her down, she stirred, "Don't leave." she said clasping onto his hand, pulling him down. 

He smiled and slid into the bed, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close, as he fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing on his chest. 


	16. Chapter 15

Sebastian couldn't help but think about Amelia while he was out during another press junket. In between questions and signatures he would check his phone a million times, waiting for a text from her.

“It only works if she has something to respond to. Such are you sending her one first.” Chris laughed at him. He had  been away for just two weeks, but he found himself wanting to be back home, sooner than he usually wanted.

“Shut up!” Sebastian laughed as they sat down and got ready to start the photo sessions. Being that Chris did not do them often due to his anxiety. He left and Sebastian was left there alone until Anthony stood next to him.

“Hey!” Anthony greeted his friend. As they stood there, they began to strike up a conversation. They talked, Sebastian asked about his girlfriend and son, and Anthony asked about how he was doing. After half an hour of catching up, Sebastian looked at his phone again.

He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to be the first one to make a move. He already knew that she found him attractive, and they had chemistry. He wanted to take it slow, seeing how bad her last serious relationship was, he didn’t want to push her into a relationship. Anthony looked at Sebastian stare at his phone.

“Man, that’s puppy love, if I ever did see. What’s her name?”

“What?” Sebastian asked trying to pretend that he didn’t even know what Anthony was talking about.

“Don’t try to play me man.” Anthony laughed.

He simply smiled, as he looked back at his phone. “A nurse I know.”

“Just be careful with that.”

Sebastian looked over confused. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing man. It’s just, I speak from experience. Relationships are tricky, especially for us. Always gone, I have to say it’s especially hard for me right now.  My girl and I, we’re taking another break again. She tries her best, but we have kid. And sometimes that means me missing birthdays, anniversaries, little league games. And then when we see each other it’s pent up fights. I’m just saying it’s hard when you’re with someone that doesn’t do what we do.”

Sebastian stood there contemplating everything Anthony had said, even long after they were done with the photo ops. He shook it off. He was so infatuated with Amelia, that it didn’t matter, he wanted to at least have the chance to date her. He stared at his phone for another ten minutes before typing out:

Hey. Just wanted to say hi and to see how you’re doing.

And hitting send.

\--

She had gotten off her shift at 4 am, and was exhausted. As she entered her apartment, Atreyu lazily shuffled over to her. She smiled weakly as she petted him and shuffled herself behind him to the bedroom. Quickly and lazily changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, she let herself plop onto the bed and snuggled against one of her pillows. Stress was at an all time high at the hospital, and she was still looking for a release.

Release. She thought, she almost had some a couple of weeks ago, if Max hadn’t walked in. She felt her cheeks blush and her temperature rise as she thought about that moment with Sebastian. Their bodies against each others.

Her body began to react as she began to think about how warm and smooth his body was. The way his hands just had to grazed her skin and caused goosebumps. Her cheeks flushed and she began to run her hands down her abdomen. When her phone snapped her out of her daze.

She rolled over with a groan and looked at the screen. It was Anya. She was in no mood to deal with her pregnant sister in laws crazy notions of how every movement in her body was an indication that something was wrong in her baby. She already had a child before, Amelia had no idea why she was making such a big deal about this one. Pressing a side button to silence her phone, she shoved it under her pillow and tried to sleep again.

Her eyes had closed and she began to feel the pull of a dream world on her begin, when she was yanked rudely back to the waking world, by the ringing of her phone. Groaning once again as she looked under her pillow for her phone. It was no 6 am and this time it was her brother. “Que pasa?” she asked as she pushed herself out of bed and decided to get some orange juice, knowing that no conversation with her brother ever lasted less than 10 minutes.

“Has hablado con Anya?” her brother asked hastily as she made her way to the kitchen.

“No. She called when I got home, but I was too tired to answer.” Amelia said as she opened the fridge and began to look for the orange juice.

“She won’t answer me,” she could hear the distress in his voice, as she didn’t bother to get a glass and drank the juice straight from the cartoon. “I left for work an hour ago, and I was checking in with her, she wasn’t able to sleep last night.”   
“You know Anya, she’s just over reacting to this pregnancy.”

Gabriel sighed on the other end. “I hope so. How are you doing hermana?”

Amelia just shrugged her shoulders, as if though he would somehow magically know that she had done that. “Just a bit stress. Work has been quite demanding lately.” Her brother chuckled. “And you? Hows college professor?”

A laugh escaped Gabriel’s throat, “Same as always. You get the kids who actually want to learn, and the ones who just glide by. I actually should get going, first class starts in a couple of minutes.”

“Okay, te amo.” Amelia said.

“Te amo tambien.” her brother responded.

But curiosity got the best of Amelia, after all she was a nurse. “Gab! What does Anya say is wrong?”

“Umm,” Gabriel started to think about what his wife had been complaining about recently. “She complained of some cramping this morning, and back pain all week.”

Amelia perked up, The wedding was in June, Anya was about seven months along. The baby wasn’t due until end of March, it was only February. Trying not to worry her brother she asked, “Is she complaining about extra pressure from the baby, or has she felt like she’s coming down with the flu?”

“No to the first one, yes to the second one. Why?”

“Oh,” Amelia tried to cover her own worry as she rushed to the bedroom and looked for a pair of jeans to put on. “No reason. Just wanted to make sure everythings okay. I might pass by later with some soup to help her.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel said, “She’ll really like that. I have to go, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later.” Amelia hung up the call and immediately began to curse at herself aloud. “Fucking shit. Fuck. Fuck!” She stumbled as she jumped into a pair of jeans and slipped on a pair of flats. Not bothering with a shirt, she just grabbed a hoodie, and picked her phone back up and dialed Maritza.

As she waited for the woman to pick up she stuffed money in one pocket of her jeans, a credit card in another and her house keys into her hoodie pocket.

“Hello?”

“Maritza, it’s Amelia. Sorry to call so early. But I’m gonna need you to take my shift tonight.” Amelia made her way back to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

“Why, what's wrong?” Maritza suddenly asked. It was unusual for Amelia to ask for favors.

“My sister, Anya, she’s going into premature labor. I have to get to her, she’s home alone with Luca.”

“Of course! Do what you have to do. Call me if you need anything. Okay.”

“Okay. Thanks Maritza.”

Amelia rushed out of her apartment and began to bang on Max’s door. She needed a ride upstate, and she didn’t have a car.  She didn’t know if he was home but she had to try. No answer. She began to curse at herself in Spanish, as she ran downstairs, to hail a cab. She knew one wouldn't take her too far, but it was better than nothing. She didn’t even notice that she had forgotten her phone on the kitchen counter.

That night she spent in an ER upstate with a sleeping Luca in her arms, as Anya went into premature labor.

\--

As night came Sebastian felt a bit more jaded and stopped checking his phone. Maybe Anthony was right, he told himself as he headed to bar. Maybe I should just stick so someone who knows what it’s like to live this kind of life.

But none the less, as he found himself in someone else's bed, he continued to think of the nurse with green eyes. 

 


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/sketchbookthingz/media/covers/84cf3105-9a8c-411c-9f9c-0c38eda3a91b_zpser6lfqao.png.html)  
> 

Valentines day was only a day away and Sebastian couldn’t help but began to plan something for Amelia. He knew they weren’t together, but he wanted them to be. He wanted to see where it could lead. He loved waking up in her apartment, with her, next to her. Only to have Atreyu lick his face and kick him out of his spot next to Amelia. Or how he had already memorized what her favorite dishes from her take out spots were. Sweet and sour pork with fried rice, a  side of pot stickers from the chinese restaurant she loved so much. Lamb kebob from the turkish restaurant that everyone knew her name at. Hawaiian pizza from the pizzeria around the corner from her apartment building, only to have her eat the pineapple pieces off the slices first. But his absolute favorite thing, was how he loved how her lips tasted after he would ‘magically’ have placed raspberry gelato in her freezer without her knowing it for dessert, and mostly because he loved tasting it off her lips.

They had spent more time together recently but never spoke about them being a couple, or any sort of titles and he felt like an idiot for not doing so. But he was going to change that at Valentines’ Day. He had it planned, he was going to take her ice skating, then to Gramercy Tavern, where they went when she agreed to one date with him, and then for raspberry gelato. He didn’t know where in that plan he was going to talk to her about his feelings. But he was going to wing it.

Buying a bouquet of her favorite tiger lillies he finally made his way over to her apartment. She didn’t know that he had this planned, surprise would be on his side. As he knocked on the door he heard her curse at herself, before hearing her trip over something. “Damn it!” she muttered as she opened the door.

“Hey Bastian.” she said rather unenthusiastic as she stepped to the side to let him walk in. She had her hair up in curlers, and was wearing a yellow low scooped shirt, with a beautiful maroon skirt. “Come in, have a seat.”

“Are you okay?” he had to ask, she looked wonderful, but her attitude and responses said otherwise.

She let a sigh out as she sat on the couch and began to tug the rollers out. “Yeah, I just have this stupid date I forgot about.”

“Date?” Sebastian asked as he set down the flowers on the coffee table and sat next to her.

“Yeah, Anya was always talking about how I need to hurry up and get married. So I agreed to a double date on Valentines Day with one of Gabriels colleagues a month ago. But-” Amelia said as she stood up and finished taking the curlers out, “Seeing as she went into early labor, and she’s home with the babe, I have to solo this date alone.” She rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Well, if you don’t want to go, why not just cancel it?”

“I can’t I promised Anya I’d try. And I’m a girl of my word. Man, I’m sorry I’m being so rude. Thank you for the flowers.” She said as she put them in a vase.

A date, she had a date. He was mentally beating himself up when he felt her lips on his cheek. “What do you think?”

He looked to see that her hair curled, half of it was up in a ponytail and the other half was down draped around her shoulder. Her face had the bare minimal make up on it, a nude shade of lipstick, some mascara, and blush. She had added a small brown belt to the skirt around her waist and gold bangles on one of her wrist.  

She was beautiful and he was instantly jealous that she had dressed up like that for someone else.

“Don’t go.” he blurted.

“What?” Amelia asked with a slight laugh.  

“Let’s go ice skating,” Sebastian said as he stood up and took her hands into his. “Why spend Valentines’ Day with someone you don’t know or won’t like? Spend it with me.”

“Bastian,” she said in a sweet low tone, as if speaking to a child. “I have to, I promised Anya, I have to at least go to dinner with this guy.” She then walked away to the bedroom to get a sweater when he felt a spark. He wasn’t just going to let her fall through his fingers again. He quickly made his way over to the bedroom, grabbed either side of her face and kissed her passionately pulling her against him, she put her hands on top of his surprised, but regardless she kissed back. She began to take a slight step back, but he continued to walk towards her. Taking another step back, her knees bumped into the bed, which caused her to fall back onto the bed, and breaking their kiss. “Bast-” she started to say but he quickly leaned over and continued to kiss her, as his hands roamed her sides. A moan soon began to escape her throat which pushed him forward. He settled her right leg in between both his legs, as he laid his body right on top of hers. She wrapped her arms his neck and deepened their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his leg, pulling him closer to her.

Lost in the moment he began to grind against her and ran his hands up her legs, up her thighs, and into her skirt, when the doorbell rang. Even Amelia had forgotten that her door had a doorbell, and her date. They both laid frozen there, looking into each others eyes as they panted, trying to normalize their breathing.

The doorbell rang again. “Don’t go.” he whispered.

Amelia looked past him down the hallway, and propped herself on her elbows. “Bastian, I need to answer the door,” she said with a sigh. Respecting her wishes, he took a step back to let her get up. He stood to the side, as she got up and walked down the hallway to the front door. The feeling of defeat began to take over, and he began to slowly make his way to the front door, why would he stay if she was leaving. Maybe Anthony was right, he needed to stick to other people, who knew what his life was like. As he walked into the hallway he could hear Amelia at the door.

“I know I am soooo sorry Anton. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but it looks like the person who was supposed to take me shift, got sick. I would have called you but Gabriel didn’t give me your number.”

“It’s okay. I understand. Raincheck?” the man replied.

“Of course!” Amelia said. The two said goodbye and Sebastian stood frozen in place as he heard the door close. Amelia came around the corner, her face was hidden behind her shirt, which she was currently pulling over her head, and was then thrown with no care to the side, and soon she was standing there in her bra and skirt.

Seeing Sebastian stand there, she smiled seductively at him. “So, where were we?” 


	18. Chapter 17

“It’s your turn.” Amelia said as she rolled over off of Sebastian. They laid in a naked tangled mess in her bed, and the doorbell rang again.

“But I thought I paid for pizza last time.” Sebastian said as he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body against him again. She laughed and hit his face with her pillow.

“Nope, we had Chinese last time, and I paid for it. It’s your time to dish out for the pizza.”

The doorbell rang again.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, hair in a tangled mess around her face, cheeks flushed, it caused a smile to appear. “Fine.” he said as he stood up and pulled his jeans onto his naked body. Walking down the hallway that led to her front door, he couldn’t help but let a chuckle out as he looked for his wallet in the jean pockets.

When he opened the door, he didn’t find a pizza delivery guy, but rather Max. Who stood with his mouth a gap staring at a shirtless Sebastian. “Did you guys,” he started but stopped and began to walk away.

“No wait!” Sebastian said with a laugh, “You didn’t interrupt anything.”

Max laughed, “Okay, good.” He began to walk back and walked into the apartment, “I swear if I had, she would have cut my legs off, I just need to talk to her real quick.”

Sebastian just nodded as he followed Max back, Amelia was no longer in bed, but from the sound of water running, now in the shower. “Oh, let me let her know that you’re here.” Sebastian said as he reached for the doorknob, but Max had already opened it up and walked in.

“Conchina!” Max said in Spanish, which caused Amelia to laugh out. Her shower curtain was drawn so neither of them could see her, but Sebastian still couldn’t get over their openness and closeness that Max and Amelia shared.

“Shut up Max,” she said as she pulled back a small section of curtain to pop her head out. “Que quieres?”

“I just wanted to let you know that Sam’s birthday is coming up, I’m trying to plan something.”

“Oh no,” Amelia said hiding behind the curtain again. “I am not getting roped into a surprise birthday party.”

“You owe me.” Max said impatiently.

The three stood in almost silence, just listening to the water cascade in the shower. “You’re still there aren’t you?” Amelia finally said.

“Yup.” Max said with a smile on his face.

“Fine!” Amelia said as she turned off the water. “I’ll do it.”

“Good. I’ll see you after work.” Max pivoted and made his way out, “Sebastian, nice seeing you. I’ll let myself out.”

Max made his way out, and when the front door closed, Amelia stepped out wrapping a towel around her body. “Ugg, a surprise birthday party.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sebastian said as he followed her back to her bedroom.

“I hate surprises,” she simply said as she began to rummage through her dresser drawers for clothes. “I especially hate planning surprise birthday parties, I can’t keep secrets very well.”

Sebastian smirked at her revelation as he began to look for his clothes underneath the bed. After getting dressed, the pizza finally arrived, but it was already 2 in the afternoon, and Amelia’s shift started at 4. He offered her a ride to work which she gladly accepted, but seeing how she had always walked rather than drive, they got there early, and kill time they walked around the corner to the Starbucks. As Amelia waited in line to order, Sebastian sat at a table going through his emails while he waited for her.

“Hey don’t I know you.” he heard someone say, he looked up to see a girl that looked slightly familiar. She was rather pretty and he couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe.” he said, “But I probably wouldn’t have forgotten someone as pretty as you.”

She let out a laugh, “You’re the guy that came with his friend, the head wound, you asked Amy out the next day. I’m Jane, I work with Amelia at the hospital.”

“Here you go.” Amelia said as she set a coffee down in front of Sebastian, and sat down next to him. “Hey Jane!” she said smiling up at the girl. “Ready for another long shift?”

“I will be once I get my coffee.” She chuckled. “See ya.” She said to both of them as she headed off to the line.

“I’m gonna head in, I got to change into scrubs and get ready for the day.” Amelia said as she got up and began to make her way to the door.

“Hey,” he said as they walked outside, “I’m sorry for flirting with Jane.”

Amelia looked at her with a confused look, “Why do you have to be sorry. You’re not my boyfriend Bastain. Why would it bother me?”

She was right, they have been sleeping together for a while now, but he never did talk to her about him wanting to be much more. He felt a slight sting from her response, but he knew he was the only one to blame. As they reached the hospital entrance, Sebastian wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“Hey, I was wondering-” Sebastian started to say, when Amelia interjected.

“Why the sky is blue?” Amelia said.

“No,” he laughed. “ I have to go to Ohio, for about a month to film a new movie, at the end of the week, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.”

“Oh wow.” Amelia said as she sipped from her coffee. “I don’t think I should. Thats a lot of time off, and I really need to stick close to home for now. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I would love a little vacay, but.” She let out a sigh. “There’s just too much to do here right now. A surprise birthday party, I’m going over to my brothers next week to help with Luca and the new baby. Jane is about to finish her practicals and I have to do her evaluation. I just have too much going on right now. But thanks for the offer.”

Sebastian nodded, he had forgotten about everything that was going on in her life.“Of course.” He smiled, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “See you tomorrow?”

“Okay.” She smiled.

“Pick you up?”

“Only if you’re awake, don’t lose sleep to pick me up. Okay.”

He smiled at her, he always lost sleep over her, but he didn't care. “Okay.” he said as she walked into the hospital, once she disappeared into the corridors within he made his way back to his car. 

Inside the locker room, Amelia began to change out of her clothes and into a pair of clean scrubs. When she let her head fall into her hands, she let a sigh out. She didn't know how she was getting here, but she felt like she might have started falling for Sebastian, and it scared her to death. 


	19. Chapter 18

__

_ _

 

“Don’t get too far from me!” Amelia called after her nephew as he ran off with Atreyu.

It had been two week since Sebastian left for Ohio, and she had asked for some time off work to help Anya and Gabriel. Her premature niece was born with a set of complications, and she took it upon herself to have Luca stay with her for a while to let her brother and sister in law focus on one thing at a time. Little Luca did not fully understand why his home was so quiet and serious, and found happiness when his father dropped him off at his aunt’s the night before. 

She let him stay up late watching what he wanted, they ate pizza for dinner, and he slept with Atreyu curled up against him. Amelia had a special spot for the boy, sure, she had been a lot older when she lost her parents and had emotions to deal with, and he had no idea what was happening. All he had known was that their parents came home with a little sister, and nothing had been the same. She was more than happy to take him in and bring something else into his life for a little while.

She didn't tell Sebastian that she had already been scheduled to get some time off, because she wanted some space. She needed some clarity.  _You don't have time in your life for a relationship_  she would tell herself, but at the same time, he was always there. That night she couldn't sleep, she didn't want to admit that she may have started to fall for him, and enjoy having him around. 

In the morning she had Luca help her make pancakes, and taught him when to flip them, to get them just the right golden texture. The boy smiled, the only time he was allowed to be in the kitchen at home was when dinner was ready. Amelia laughed when he told her that, their father had both Gabriel and herself in the kitchen by the time they were Luca’s age helping making dinner, she chalked it up to one of Anya’s parenting rules. And he helped with the dishes with the promise of going across the street to the park for the day if he did.

The sun was shining and Amelia herself couldn't help but enjoy it as well. Time with Luca, time of work, out in fresh air during the daytime helped her clear her head. She had so many things piling up that she just buried it under work. Work was her escape from the problems she had to deal with, but lately things seemed to snowball.

She had began considering working at a private practice, maybe closer to Gabriel and Anya upstate. Anyas' premature delivery reminded her how important it was for family to be near, and working normal hours. But right now standing in Central Park watching Luca play, she felt her heart ache. This is where she made her home, created friends and had her career, she had known nothing else. But she had been so lonely the last couple of years with no one but her best friend Max to keep her company. 

Maybe it was time to go back home, upstate. The city life had become too much, the stressful hours, the failed relationships, Sebastian. Then she had to let herself laugh, she tried picturing herself working a 9-5 job, it seemed impossible, but most of all it was prosaic. She worked well under pressure, that’s why she enjoyed the ER. She shook her head, as she began to walk towards Luca who had begun to get a little too far for her liking, this was something she wouldn't be able to decide in just one day.

Without looking where she was going, she took a couple of steps, when all the sudden she crashed into a jogger. Cursing in Spanish she got up rubbing her back.

“I am so sorry!” the jogger began to say as he picked himself up from the floor. “I didn’t see you there- oh! Amelia. I am so sorry.”

As she straightened up, she looked up to see Chris standing in front of her. “Hey.” she said as she continued to rub her back, “So when you’re not acting or taking your friend to the emergency room, you’re bumping into people at that park Captain Sexy?”

Chris laughed, as Amelia side stepped to look behind him. He took a look back over his shoulder to see a little pug and boy playing. “Are you waiting for someone?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

“No,” she said finally looking back at Chris. “I’m here with my nephew and my dog. It’s a nice day, a shame to just stay locked up all day. You?”

“Run. Sebastian isn’t around, so I thought I’d go for run rather than talk to myself in the apartment.” Amelia let out a giggle at the thought of Chris walking around talking to himself in an empty apartment. After some polite conversation, Luca came running to his aunt letting her know that he was now hungry. Looking at her wristwatch, it was just past noon, and she began to feel hungry herself, placing a leash on Atreyu, she made up her mind to take them to The Barking Dog, she didn’t want to leave Atreyu in the apartment.

“You’re welcome to join us.” Amelia said to Chris as they began to part.

Chris was about to turn her down, when he realized that it would be a good opportunity to get to know the girl that had Sebastian head over heels, and accepted. 

\--

“No way!” Amelia laughed as Chris told her another on set mishap Sebastian suffered when they filmed the Winter Soldier.

“Yup,” he said as he took a drink of his water. “As soon as he reached the windshield he fell right on top of the car.”

“God.” Amelia laughed, Luca sat next to her preoccupied with his tablet, after the initial shock of eating with Captain America had subsided, he lost interest in whatever his aunt and the frozen soldier were talking about and Atreyu happily sat next to the watering fountain that the restaurant had for dogs. "No wonder you guys ended up in the ER practicing stunts." 

“So.” Chris said as he crossed his arms and leaned onto the table. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

He let another chuckle out. “No, I mean seriously.”

She just nodded as she ate another fry.

“What’s the deal with you and Sebastian.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you guys are spending a lot of time together, and he won’t seem to shut up about you. Are you guys-”

Amelia let out a small laugh, and chose her words closely knowing her nephew was sitting right next to her. “No, not at all. I mean we have an adult friendship, and we are friends, but that’s all.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, and she noticed it. “We’ve talked about this, neither of us have time for a relationship. It’s better this way, and once we’ve committed ourselves to other people, we’ll stop.”

Silently taking this in, Chris knew that a conversation like the one she was describing never happened. He knew how Sebastian felt, but  he could tell now that his friend had not told her about it yet. Now he knew how she felt. He didn’t know whether or not to tell Sebastian about this, but something about the way she said it, he knew there was something more there. She quickly changed the topic to something else, something more mundane, but more importantly something that didn’t have to do with Sebastian. Amelia was just not ready to admit that maybe she was in way over her head. Her history of failed relationships had more than jaded her, and she was in no way ready to start another one.  

After some more idle chatter, they parted ways. But on the walk home, she couldn’t help but think that she was just placed through the best friend ringer, that she always place her potential suitors through with Max, and it made her feel conflicted. Part of her felt happy that Sebastian liked her enough for Chris to place her through that, and the other part of her felt scared that Sebastian was thinking about her in such a way.

With Luca doing school work, and Atreyu taking a well deserved nap, she curled up on the couch and let her feelings turn within herself. Beginning to contemplate her relationship with Sebastian, her phone snapped her out of her thoughts, and seeing who it was made her heart race a bit.

“Hey Bastian.” she said as she answered with a smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! You can always check this story out on my tumblr   
> sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com  
> I am going to move all my one shots over there to unclutter my account here on Ao3.   
> As always please let me know what you think, like, dislike, and thank you for reading!

Standing in Sebastian’s doorway, she let out  a scoff that caused him to look back at her. “What?” he said self consciously as he began to look around, maybe he had left something embarrassing around.

She took a step into the apartment, Atreyu under her right arm, who was kicking around, and a bag in her left hand. “This is not an apartment!” she used her foot to close the front door as she walked into the living room, “This living room is as big as my whole apartment.”

“Oh,” he said looking around, realizing what she meant, he took her bag from her hand, “Make yourself at home, I’ll go put this in Chris’s room.”

As he started to make his way down the hall, she called after him, “Are you sure he’s okay with me staying in his room?”

Sebastian laughed as he made his way to the living room and sat next to her on the couch. Atreyu whimpered in her arms wanting to be released. “Yeah, when I told him that your building was being fumigated, he offered up his room. He’s up in Toronto right now.”

“Oh,” she simply said as she let go of Atreyu and let herself sink into the couch, Atreyu stood wagging his tail not knowing what to do in this foreign territory. “So,” she said as she looked around the living room taking in the size of this place and how minimally it was decorated.

“So,” Sebastian said back as they sat there, and Amelia stood up and walked over to the media center, “Do you have any movies or anything?”

“Not really, but he reached over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turning on the television on, “But I do have unlimited channels for you to chose something from.”

“Actually,” Amelia said as bit her lip, she turned around and looked at Sebastian, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said as he sat up straight and leaned slightly forward giving her his attention, “What’s up?”

“I just wanna say thanks for letting me stay here, but I think maybe we should stop hanging out so much.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, “What do you mean?”

“Well you know sleeping over at my place, or just being together all the time. I feel like people are getting the wrong idea about us.”

Sebastian let out a chuckle, “Oh really like who?”

“My landlord for one,” she said as she raised her hand with one finger up in the air, “He keeps telling me he’s going to raise my rent, because he thinks you live with me.” Sebastian couldn’t resist but let out a laugh, which caused a smile to crack across her face.

“Okay, besides him, who else?”

She quickly began to look for the words to say in the back of her head, who else, “Chris.” she simply said.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, a month ago, he kinda put me through this ringer of questions, and asked me about ‘us’.”

“Well,” Sebastian said feeling confident now that she brought up their situation, “What about us?” he said as he walked over and stood right in front of her.

“People think that we’re dating, when we’re not. And Gabriel and Anya keep asking for me to have you over for family dinner, and we’re great friends, and I just don’t want people to get the wrong idea about us. Maybe we have been spending too much time together. I haven’t dated, because if I’m not working, I’m either with Luca or with you. And you haven’t dated anyone either, and don’t say you have because you’re always with me.”

He took this as his moment, putting his hand on her cheek, “What if I don’t want to date anyone else?”

Amelia’s heart stopped and her stomach twisted, “You don’t mean that.” she whispered.

“I do.” he said as he leaned forward and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips.

“Bastian,” she began, “This isn’t a good idea.”

“Lia,” he said as he put his hands on her shoulders. “You always over think everything, can’t you just let this happen? I like being around you, I love everything about you. I’ve known you for  a year now, if I wanted someone else, I’d be there right now. I want you. I know that our schedules aren’t the best, and I know you had a really bad relationship before, but I’m just asking you to give this,” he said motioning with his hands between them, “Us, a chance. Just a small chance. If you really don’t want to, then I won’t push you into something you don’t want. But all I’m asking for is a chance.”

They stood there in silence looking into each others eyes, when Sebastian finally swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, and asked, “So?”  

\--

Amelia awoke to Atreyu kicking her arm as he tossed in his sleep. Sebastian moaned in his sleep, apparently being kicked by Atreyu as well. She let out a slight giggle as she sat up and looked around, she was in Sebastian’s room, and her stomach growled. Not wanting to wake Sebastian, she grabbed her panties and Sebastian’s tee shirt from the floor, she put them on and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

Was that coffee she smelt? She shook her head, she was just hungry, and her brain was telling her she needed it, but as she turned the corner into the kitchen she froze.

“Good morning.”

Chris stood there in a tank top and pajama pants.

“Good morning.” Amelia squeaked as she pulled on Sebastian’s tee shirt. “Umm, I thought that you weren’t going to be home all week.”

“Well, I got tired of all the press junkets, and decided to come home. When I got in last night there was no one in my bed, so I assumed that you didn’t come over after all.” Chris said as he drank from his coffee cup with a smirk.

Amelia slightly blushed as she tugged down as much as she could on Sebastian tee shirt to cover her bottom, even though she was wearing underwear. “Yeah,” she replied rather hesitantly, but then after the conversation Amelia and Sebastian had last night, she stopped feeling so shy and ashamed, she wasn’t just some girl Sebastian slept with. No, she was now his girlfriend, and instead of tugging on the shirt any further, she put her hands to her sides and walked over to Chris and poured herself a cup of coffee. “So, this new movie of yours, how does it feel to be a director?”

Chris let a laugh out, and for the next ten minutes they talked about his film. Sebastian emerged with bed head, and in his boxers and a tee shirt, scratching the top of his head, and stopped dead short when he saw his now girlfriend and best friend standing in the kitchen laughing, both half dressed.

“Good morning Seb.” Chris said as he shook his cup towards his direction.

“Morning Bastian,” Amelia said as she walked over to him with a cup of coffee and kissed his cheek. “Made it just how you like it.” she handed him the cup.

He smiled, and kissed her to top of her head. “Thanks babe.”

“Babe, huh?” Chris interjected with a joking tone.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said as Amelia blushed at the teasing. “Got a problem with that Evans?”

“Not at all,” Chris said as he drank from his coffee and began to to make some toast, as he smiled at his best friend, knowing how long he had been wanting this. “It’s about time.”

The three continued to talk before they all decided to get dressed and go their separate ways for their individual schedules. As Sebastian dropped of Amelia at the hospital he couldn’t help but smile. Things were slowly falling into place.

 

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for continuing to read this little thing that for some reason has consumed my life. The song used in this chapter is West coast by Lana del Rey, but I'm going with the awesome cover this girl made, link below, I suggest you listen to this version, but hey you don't have to if you don't want it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFIEho5LZCQ
> 
> Also, because some of you asked, I shaped Max after actor Diego Boneta and I included a picture of him in this. So yeah. Enjoy!

 

__

 

“Please come.” Amelia pled one more time with Sebastian as she buttoned up her white blouse. She was getting ready to meet with Adrian and his lawyer to discuss the legality behind Adrian being able to sing their songs.

“No,” Sebastian said as he hooked his fingers through the belt loops of her slacks and pulled her against him, “It’s a business meeting, you’ll be fine. Plus I’ll make us some dinner.” he planted a soft kiss on her lips, which caused her to smile. “And when you come home, we’ll have dinner and a movie.”

“Oh Mr. Stan.” Amelia said in a husky deep voice. “You know just how to get to me.”

He chuckled as he pulled her closer and kissed the base of her neck where it met her chest, and caused her to moan, when the doorbell rang. “To be continued.” he whispered into her ear with a smirk on his face, as he left her in the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Sebastian opened the door to find Max standing there, since Amelia and Sebastian became more serious, he stopped using his key to randomly let himself in. “Hey.” Max said with a wide smile, as he walked in. “You coming with us?”

“With you?” Sebastian asked he was unaware that Max would also be going, unlike Amelia he wasn’t dressed in formal attire, but rather in some dark form fitting jeans, a white button up, and a leather jacket. Sebastian didn’t want to admit it, but he was still slightly jealous of the closeness and openness that Amelia shared with Max. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but there was a connection that they shared that he couldn’t help but be envious of.

“Hey you.” Amelia said as she walked into the living room and saw Max sitting there, but quickly became confused. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“You didn’t get the message?” Max said as he got his phone out of his pocket and threw it at her. She caught it, entered his password and looked at the last message saying the meeting was moved from the office to a jazz club and to dress casually. 

“A jazz club!” Amelia said angrily as she handed Max his phone back, “The fuck. Stupid arrogant bastard." 

Sebastian was in the kitchen, ready to begin to defrost what he needed, when he looked over the dining counter over at her. “Is everything okay?”

“I have to go change.” she simply said as she walked back to the bedroom in a huff. “Pinche cabròn!” Sebastian looked over at Max with arched eyebrows. “Venue change. Jazz club.” was all Max said as he played with Atreyu.

“Oh,” Sebastian said as he turned around and made his way to the bedroom. “Everything okay?” he asked from the doorway seeing Amelia in a huff as she searched through her closet for something else to wear. He knew that tensions were high, she didn't like the fact that she had to ask the day off from work just to do this, and on top of that, he changed where they would be meeting at last minute.

“Yeah,” she said over her shoulder as she took her shirt and pants off and slipped a dress on. It was the same mint dress she wore the first time he took her out, and he smiled as he remembered that night. “What?” she asked as she turned around and begin to braid her long hair that now reached her mid back.

“Nothing.” he said as he walked over and kissed her forehead. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she beamed with her mood slightly changing for the better, as she tied off the end of her braid, she let it rest over her right shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Seeing her in that dress, made him change his mind.

\--

“Really Adrian? Out of all places in the world to hold this meeting, a jazz club?” Amelia said to her ex as they arrived to find him outside smoking a cigarette. “And put that thing out!” she said as she took it from his hand, threw it to the floor and crushed it under her shoe.

“It’s good to see you too Amy.” he said as he pulled her in for a hug, pulling away he shook Max’s hand. “Hey man.”

“Hey.” Max simply said back.

“And you are?” Adrian said as he got to Sebastian, not knowing who he was.”

“Sebastian,” Amelia said as she stood next to him and entangled his hand in hers, “Adrian, this is my boyfriend Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Adrian.” 

“Ah,” Adrian said with a smile on his face as he shook Sebastian’s free hand, “Good to meet you man. Come on, lets go in, I already have a table set for us.”

He led the trio into the club to a booth that was on the wall opposite of the stage, so they were able to see who was on stage. Amelia went in first followed by Sebastian, Adrian sat across from Amelia, and Max across from Sebastian.  When a waitress came over and took their drink orders, Amelia had to admit that she enjoyed the music, until she took a look and saw that there was only the four of them, “Where’s your attorney?” she asked. 

“Stuck in traffic, he’ll be here soon.” Adrian simply replied as the waitress came back with their drinks. Amelia wanted to question it, but was taken in by the live music, it had been a long time since she had been out for live music. She began to remember the concerts, the venues, the times, where it was teenage Adrian, Max, herself and their drummer. Going to shows, writing songs, making music, when she was careless and didn’t care about where life led. But then her parents passed away and she rethought every single decision in her life, in her teenage years she went through a midlife crisis. Right now making small talk, laughing with Sebastian, Max and Adrian warmed her heart. Life was getting better. The band stopped playing, and someone came onto stage, Amelia was not paying attention, until she heard her name.

Max laughed as he clapped and moved out of the booth to let Adrian out. “What?” Amelia asked as she snapped out of her daze. “What’s going on?” Sebastian began to make his way out of the booth to give her room to get out. Adrian stood at the end waiting for her. “I signed us up.” As Sebastian stood to the side to let her stand, Amelia stood up and punched Adrian’s arm. “You bastard! This was your plan all along wasn’t it!”

Adrian started laughing. “Come on, one for old times sake.”

“No.” she hissed. The crowd began to cheer them on, waiting for them to make it to the stage. “You know I don’t do this anymore.”

“One song!”  

Sebastian and Max stood in silence, just staring at the two, especially at Amelia who stared at the microphone on the stage, with extreme concentration. “I’ll do it, on one condition.” she finally said looking back at Adrian.

“Name it.” he said in a husky voice that made Sebastian uncomfortably shift his weight as he wrapped his arm around Amelia’s shoulders and brought her slightly closer to him.

“Meet him.” she blurted quickly.

“What?” Adrian said as the smile disappeared, Sebastian felt a bit confused by what Amelia was asking, but Max had a smile on his face as he drank from his beer again as if he knew what she meant. “Maritza would never allow it.”

“Fuck what she will allow. I’ll talk to her, and James deserves a dad. You need to meet him, at least once in your pathetic life Adrian, make it up to someone before you lose him forever.”

Sebastian realized what she meant, she wanted him to be in his son’s life, he smiled and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him, as they awaited Adrian’s response.  Adrian stood frozen staring at the beer in his hands, before finally taking a long swig out of it, and saying “Okay.”

Amelia smiled widely, “Alright, lets do this.” She turned around and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.” she whispered.  Adrian gave his hand out for her waiting for her like a gentlemen, and she took it as he led her up to the stage. Sebastian swallowed the jealousy that was building up in him with his beer, he knew that it meant nothing, just a gesture, but sitting now with both Max and Adrian, he became envious, they all shared a history.

As they took the stage, Amelia adjusted the microphone stand, and everyone began to quiet down to allow them to talk. “Hi, my name is Amelia. This is my friend Adrian.” The crowd clapped once again. “Umm, we didn’t prepare anything, so..” she looked over to Adrian.

“There’s a piano.” he said as he made his way over, and ran his fingers on the keys. “How about West Coast?” he said over to her.

“I dunno.” she said off mic to him. “I don’t feel very comfortable singing that right now.”

Adrian smirked, “We don’t have many options.”

“Fine,” Amelia said exasperated, she spoke into the microphone again. “So, umm,” she cleared her throat, “This song is called West Coast, I wrote this years ago, when I went of to college in California. Before we start, I apologize if I get pitchy, I haven’t performed in years.”

Adrian began to play some keys, and Amelia swayed slightly as she began to sing.

“ _Down on the west coast, they got a saying, if you’re not drinking, then you’re not playing, but you’ve got the music, you’ve got the music in you, don’t you._ ” Before his eyes, Sebastian watched Amelia turn into someone else, she seemed more confident all of the sudden as she continued. “ _Down on the west coast, I got this feeling, like it all could happen, that’s why I’m leaving, you for the moment, you for the moment, boy blue_ _._ ” Max handed Sebastian another beer, as he sat across from him.

“Never thought that I’d hear her sing that.” Max says as drank his beer, and as the chorus came in, he could see why. This song was written when she was in college missing Adrian. 

Sebastian's jaw clenched and Max could see the distress, and without asking, he gave Sebastian his advice. "You know she wrote that in a different lifetime right?," without waiting for a response he continued, "She doesn't feel that way about him anymore. See," he leaned forward across the table, "Amelia is the person who only focuses on the future, the reason she was in such a rut was because she had built a future in her head after it was promised to her, and it came crumbling down." Sebastian took a swig from his drink and looked up at the stage. And as she continued to sing on stage, Max continued to talk. 

“ _I can see my baby swinging, his Parliaments on fire, and his hands are up, on the balcony and I’m singing, ooh baby, ohh baby I’m in love. I can see my sweet boy swaying, he’s crazy y loco como yo, my love, on the balcony and I’m saying, move baby, move baby, I’m in love._ ”

"So it took her a long time to get over it, but that's just it. It's the past to her. Sebastian my friend," Max said as he leaned back into the booth and picked up his beer, "You are her future." Sebastian was taken back, did the person he envy, sound envious of him? 

Half way through the song Adrian’s attorney finally showed up and sat next to Max, as Max and he went through the some of the paperwork, Sebastian continued to drink his beer as he watched Amelia and Adrian finish their performance.

Once it was done, everyone clapped, and they made their way back to the booth. “Ack,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian and buried her face in his neck. “I made a complete fool of myself.”

He laughed as he kissed the top of her head. “No you didn’t you were wonderful.”

“Really?” she asked as she pulled back and looked up at him.

He nodded and kissed her softly.

“Um,” Adrian cleared his throat, he was sitting next to Max and his lawyer. “Sorry to ruin this moment, but we should really hammer out these details real quick.”

The next hour was spent talking about what percent of royalties they would get and future writing creativity. As they finished the deal, the attorney left, and the four went outside to say their goodbyes and part ways, when Amelia excused herself to go to the restroom, not being able to hold it in anymore, Max went to get his car, as the three had carpooled in his car. 

"So," Adrian said seeing it was only him and Sebastian standing there. 

"So," Sebastian said echoing the awkwardness of this interaction.

"Hey man, I just wanna say, that I see how happy Amy is with you. And I'm happy that she found someone who could make her happy." 

"Wow," Sebastian said taken back, "That's not exactly what I was expecting to hear from you." 

Adrian let out a laugh, "I can see that, but we were friends way before we started a relationship. And I know this may sound weird, but I love her like a sister now. Now I saw the looks you were giving me all night, so tell me what's on your mind." 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, that did sound a bit weird. But he understood what he meant, and he didn't know if it was the slight buzz that let him be honest, or the fact that Adrian seemed more human to him now, he told him. "It's just you're her ex, you know, it's just slightly uncomfortable."

Adrian lit up a cigarette and as he took a drag, he replied, "I know, and I totally understand it. All I can tell you is that Amy is not that kind of girl, and I wouldn't dare stop something that makes her happy." 

"What are we talking about?" Amelia asked as she walked up to the two.

"How much you snore." Adrian laughed as he threw the cigarette away before Amelia could. 

"Oh screw you," Amelia said as she punched his arm yet again. 

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you two, have a safe ride home." Adrian began to walk away leaving them to wait for Max. Sebastian couldn't help by smile feeling better after the talk he had with Max and Adrian, and pulled her close to him. 

Realizing that his worries were misplaced, the future looked brighter. Especially with the paparazzi who had caught wind of Sebastian's outing and were now blinding them as they waited for Max on the curb outside the club. 


	22. Chapter 21

A/N :  Song used for this chapter is Polaris from Jimmy Eat world, you can hear it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VM0pc0Xc03Q)

The holidays came and went, with April fast approaching, he would have to leave to film the new Captain America, so Sebastian made sure he spent every moment he could with Amelia. He would base his sleep pattern on whatever her shifts where, when she worked nights, he would sleep during the day, and stay up during the night so he could talk or text her when ever she had a break, and see her after her shifts. When they would catch a lucky break and she had a day shift, he would make dinner and watch a movie. After the run in at the club, they decided to spend most of their time indoors.

He even went so far as clearing out some of his dresser space where she could keep extra clothes, and made a cozy corner for Atreyu in his living room to keep that from being an excuse for her having to go. Chris didn’t mind, especially after East’s passing, he loved having Atreyu around, and had grown fond of Amelia himself. But as March began, Amelia herself had become more occupied. Part of the contract that Max and she signed, with Adrian and his lawyer, gave them full creativity license behind the songs they wrote, so no song could be recorded without their say so of how it had to go or what words could be changed. What they weren’t told was that the record producers had enforced a strict June release date and if the songs weren’t ready by then, they forfeited the contract.

So as March began Amelia found herself sleeping less, she would wake up go to work, go home (or go to Sebastians) sleep for five hours, head to Max’s where they would practice songs with Adrian, eat, and back to work.

It was a week before he had to leave town, and he sat in a chair he had by his window looking out into the late night New York scenery. He found it calming as he waited for 4 am to roll around to pick up Amelia from the hospital, when all the sudden she walked into his room and dropped herself onto his bed. Without getting up she began to shed her clothes and snuggle under the blankets.

“Did you walk here? I thought you were off at 4,” Sebastian said as he checked the clock on the wall, it was only two.

“I was,” she said as she snuggled comfortably and smiled up at him. “But I got off early, slow day, and Maritza needs the overtime more than I do. They’ll page me if they need me. Decided to take a walk, didn’t want to bother you in case you were asleep.”

“Babe,” he said as he shed his clothes and got under the blankets with her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, her skin was cold. “You’re freezing.”

“Not anymore,” she said as she burrowed her face into his chest and bent her body around every curve his body made. “You’re so warm.” she whispered and Sebastian could tell she was half asleep from the way her voice trailed off at the end, and he just comforted her as she dozed of. He stayed awake not wanting to miss a thing, the way she smiled in her sleep, the slight twitches she made halfway through the night, or the mumbling under her breath as if having a real conversation with someone. And soon he was dozing off with her.

In the morning she woke up at 5, slithered out of bed as to not awake Sebastian and went to shower, but when she got out he was awake and making breakfast. “Hey you.” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Hey,” he smiled. “So what’s the plan for today.”

“The plan is,” she said as she took the plates to the table and poured some juice for them in cups, he sat down and she kissed his cheek, “You go back to sleep because you have lost enough sleep as it is this last week. You need your rest.”

Holding onto her hand that was on his shoulder he pulled her back down to kiss her. “Only if you’re coming back to bed with me.”

Looking into his blue eyes, she kissed him again, and let out a deep sigh, it was so hard to say no to him sometimes. “I can’t,” she finally mustered as she let go and sat across from him. “I’ve got to get Atreyu out for walk, and Max changed his shift at the salon from a morning to an afternoon just so we could practice. I’m sorry Bastian.”

“It’s okay.” he said with a smile, he understood her engagements and tried not to sound too disappointed. As they finished up breakfast an idea came to him, “How about I take Atreyu for a walk so you guys can practice a bit earlier, and we go out to lunch before you go to work.”

Amelia contemplated the decision as she washed the plates, and remembered that he had to leave at the end of the week and decided that it would be a good thing. “Sure,” she smiled back.

“Good! I’ll go get ready.” he said as he scurried off back to his bedroom for a change of clothes.

\--

As he walked back into the apartment with Atreyu, after taking the pug for a walk in the park, he heard nothing but yelling. “YOU’RE SINGING IT WRONG!” Amelia said.

“Well you fucking sing it!” Adrian said as he threw the guitar towards her.

“You’re the one that wanted to sing our songs cabrón! Sing them right!” Max added.

“UGG!” Amelia exclaimed as she left her head fall into her hands that were on her lap, Max just let himself lean back against his chair. Adrian paced the room fighting the urge to smoke indoors, and two other people, who Sebastian learned was Adrian’s drummer and bassist, sat on the couch staring at each other not knowing what to say. As he unhooked Atreyu’s leash, the pug quickly ran over to his companion, nipping at her ankles. “Hey,” she said as she picked him up, taking a deep breath in, she let it out slowly and looked at Adrian. “Look, I’m sorry that I’m snapping at you like this, but this song means a lot to me. I wrote it for my parent’s anniversary, and they died before I could finish it. It’s not your fault that I’m mad, okay. It’s just it’s hard for me, because I want this song to be perfect.”

Sebastian sat on the love seat across from the chair that Max was sitting in and next to Amelia as Adrian stood in the center of all six of them.

“Okay,” Adrian said as he squatted down in front of her and playing with Atreyu, “But I need you to sing it, at least once, so I know how it should go. I know the chords, I can play it, and I know the words. But you can’t keep telling me I’m singing it wrong if you don’t show me, how it’s supposed to be sung.”

She simply nodded, Sebastian reached over and held her hand as Atreyu jumped out of her arms and went on to occupy himself with something else. Amelia smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Okay,” Max said as he settled a guitar onto his lap, “Ready?”

Amelia gave Sebastian’s hand one more squeeze before letting it go and turning sideways to face Max and Adrian. The bassist took out his phone and began to record as Amelia nodded at Max and he began to strum.  

“I’ll say it straight and plain, I know I’ve made mistakes, I’ve always been afraid,” Amelia began. “A thousand nights or more, I travel east and north, please answer the door.”  

Max joined in and helped her with the chorus, “Can you tell me, you say that love goes anywhere, in your darkest time, it’s just enough to know it’s there, when you go, I’ll let you be, but you’re killing everything in me.”

As Amelia began the next verse, Max stopped singing, and Adrian began to sing under his breath trying to get the tempo right. “Get down on your knees, whisper what I need, Something pretty, I feel that when I’m old, I’ll look at you and know, the world was beautiful.” As Amelia sang  the chorus with Max, Adrian joined this time, getting a feel for rhythm, and grabbed his guitar again, joining Max as he played some background.

Sebastian watched Amelia change again, like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon as she she sang the last verse with such emotion, “I’m done there’s nothing left to show, I try but I can’t let it go, Are you happy where you’re standing still? Do you really want the sugar pill? I’ll wake up tomorrow and I’ll start, tonight it feels so hard, as the train approaches Gare du Nord, as I’m sure your kiss remains employed, am I only dreaming?”

  
The three sang the last chorus in perfect unison, and as Max strummed the last chords, Amelia let the last two lines of the song escape her in a kind of whisper, “When you go, I’ll let you be, but you’re killing everything in me.”

\--

“Lunch was a wonderful idea.” Amelia smiled as she got into Sebastian’s car. “Thank you for suggesting it.”

Sebastian couldn’t stop smiling, there was something about the song that she had written for her parents that just made him see her in a different light. “Of course. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Before I drop you off, would you like to go get some gelato?”

“Hmm,” Amelia said as she looked at her watch contemplating the decision. “Better not, I’ll be late. Tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

He drove the entire way back to the hospital, lost in emotion about what he wanted to say, as she smiled and sang to whatever was on the radio. As they pulled up, Sam was walking near the front with Jane, they both waved as she unbuckled her seatbelt, she was about to open her door, when Sebastian held onto her left hand. he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. “What was that for?” she giggled as she opened the door and was about to exit the car when he said it.

“I love you Amelia.”

Amelia froze and looked back at him, and realized this wasn’t a joke. She stared into his eyes, and he waited and waited, as his heartbeat deafened him. "Well,say something.” he mustered.

“I’m late for work.” she blurted and quickly got out of the car. He sat staring at the empty space she left in the car. Had he said the wrong thing? Had he said it too soon? He had known her going on two years now. He knew he loved her, maybe she didn't love him. Maybe he pushed her too far. 

This hasn't gone as he planned, he swallowed down the sadness that was beginning to surface, as he turned the engine on and drove home. Tonight would be an awkward dinner. 


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you like or dislike, it helps me out a lot.  
> This chapter is a bit short, the next one will be a bit longer  
> <3 SBT

 

Sebastian, once again, sat in his chair overlooking the night life of New York, lost in thought, he didn’t know what to do or say. He replayed the moment over and over in his head. Part of him wanted to stand outside that door and wait for her shift to end so he knew she’d be coming home, and they could talk. But he ultimately decided against it, maybe she just needed space. 

It was midnight when he heard the front door shut, he needed to talk to a friend, “Chris.” he said as he walked down the hallway and into the living room, “I need to ask you something.”

But as he rounded the corner, he found Amelia sitting on the couch, not Chris.  He didn’t know what to say she sat there disheveled, her hair was in a tangled mess from the cold night air outside, her face was pale and cold and her lips looked slightly cyanotic. “Are you okay?” he said as he crossed the room and wanted to cuddle her until the color returned to her face, but instead sat next to her.

“No,” she said as she put her hand up. “Just give me a moment.” She stared ahead at the empty space right in front her. Sitting next to her, he sat in anticipation without breathing, staring at her as she began to take deep breaths in and the color slowly began to return to her lips and cheeks. “Look, I’m sorry that I panicked and didn’t say anything back. But you need to understand that love is something I’m not good at.”

“Lia, you don’t have to-”

“No. I want to talk about this before you have to leave, please.” she said cutting him off and turning towards him. “You have to understand that those three words usually mean the end of things to me. I’ve only had two real serious relationships my whole life, and they both didn’t end well, especially after saying those three words,” she swallowed hard as she continued on. “And I need to talk to you about it okay.” Sebastian nodded. 

“Adrian and I were best friends before we ended up doing what we did, we were stupid and young, but we did love each other. And it was something hard to get over. But I did get over it, and then I tried, years later, I tried with someone else. He was sweet and nice, and I enjoyed being with him like I enjoy being with you. But when we admitted we loved each other, things went bad real fast. And it broke me too.”

“Lia-”

“No, please, Sebastian. You need to understand, I like being around you, I like waking up to you, and I like kissing you. I like being your girlfriend, and I love you. I think I’ve loved you for a long time, and I just didn’t want to admit it because love seems to be something I’m not good at. But today after I left your car, I realized that I do love you. And I didn’t want to say it, or admit it because I think things will go badly, and I don’t want that to happen.”

He crossed the last bit of space that was left between them, and pulled her into his arms as he passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

“I will never break your heart, I promise.”

“Please don’t say that.” she whispered. “Promises mean a lot to me. Please take it back.”

“No.” he said as he pulled her against him again, “I love you. And I promise to never break your heart.”

She stopped and pulled back slightly, “Just promise me that you’ll never promise me a promise you can’t keep.”

He looked into her green eyes, and saw that this was something that meant a lot to her. “I promise.” he said as he kissed her cheek.

—

“I’ll call you everyday.” he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, as they stood at the terminal.

“Promise?” She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her face inches away from his until she heard the answer she needed.

“I promise.” he chuckled as leaned forward and kissed her.

“Hmm,” she moaned as they broke their kiss, “I’m going to miss you so much.” 

He rested his forehead against hers, “I love you.” She took a deep breath in. Over the last week, she had only said it once, while Sebastian had it spew from his mouth every chance he got. He understood her decision and didn’t want to push her, but also couldn’t stop saying it. 

They parted as the announcement said his flight was boarding. “And besides,” he added as he picked up his bag, “You got that promotion to keep you busy. So you won’t miss me too muc-“ 

She let out a huff of breath, and as yet again some cosmic joke of her life, the pager on her waist went off. After Jane’s practicals, she did so well, she got hired. With her success the school and Amelia’s supervisor worked out a new program where they would send a new student every semester, a program which Amelia’s supervisor, made her head of. “I should head back before someone burns down the ER.” 

He let out a chuckle as he stepped forward and kissed her forehead, “I’ll call you as soon as I land.” She let a sad smile dawn on her face, and stepped to the side to let him make his way towards the gate. Fidgeting with the sleeves of her hoodie, she kept thinking and rethinking running at him and kissing him again, as he began to hand his ticket over to the stewardess at the gate, she threw all caution out, and called out his name. 

"Sebastian!" she said as she jogged over, he turned around to see her making her way over and walked over to close the space between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close into a passionate kiss. "I love you." she muttered as they pulled apart. His heart fluttered and he pulled her fully against him as he kissed her again, slightly lifting her off the ground. 

"I love you, Amelia." 

"I love you, Sebastian." She laughed as she looked over his shoulder at the stewardess who was waiting, "You need to go." 

He laughed and jogged back to the gate, taking one last look back at her as she stood there waving goodbye. 


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I do have more free time for writing coming up so I will be getting to the end of this story soon. Again thank you all for hanging in there with me! Please let me know what you do or do not like! Enjoy! 
> 
> <3 S.B.T
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/sketchbookthingz/media/covers/ee2bce14-a90f-4f10-8ddd-6cbd9fe582d3_zpsp7jd74td.png.html)

"We’re going out.”

“What?” Amelia said into her phone.  “Why?”

“Because, it’s your birthday, we’re friends and I do need a night away from Adrian and James, just once. Please.” “Maritza,” Amelia whined as she laid down on the couch. “I can’t I’m doing another round tonight.”

“No, you’re not. I switched both our shifts, we’re not working tonight.” Amelia groaned as she let herself fall on her couch, she had no excuse to get out of this.

“Come on, Adrian told me you haven’t celebrated your birthday since,” the line went dead,  _Since my parents passed_ , “In a long time,” Maritza chose her words carefully. “Please, it’s not going to be anything big, just you and me, dinner, a movie. Maybe some drinks.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Amelia said, and Maritza knew her trepidation towards being out. Someone had been at the airport and snapped photos of Amelia and Sebastian when they said goodbye three months ago. Sure, the photo quality was not that great, but some people were still able to tell it was her, especially when they compared it to the one from when they were outside the club and it didn’t take long for people to start looking for her. She had people following her when she left her apartment building, to work, from work, lately it had died down, but it still bugged her, and she had come to confine herself to her apartment yet again.

Amelia looked around her empty apartment, maybe a night out with someone other than Max or Sam would be good. Besides, Maritza and Adrian were dating now, actually giving each other a chance, spending time with a girl who knew her friends as well, would be a good thing. Letting out a sigh, “Fine,” she agreed.

“Yay! Okay, I know you guys have rehearsal today when Max gets off, so I’ll just go over to Adrian’s at like 7 and we can head out from there.”

“Sure,” Amelia said. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

After pushing the end call button, she looked over at Atreyu who was currently chasing a motorized mouse that Sam had brought him recently. “What am I getting myself in Art?”  The pug paid no mind to his companion this time, and continued running around after his toy. “Yeah, yeah, I get it, you like when people give you gifts. You, spoiled brat, you.”

—

After finally deciding to wear a dress, she paired it with a pair of black leggings, and boots. And after again deciding that it would be a bit late and chilly, she grabbed a jean jacket on her way out. As she reached Adrian’s door, she fully mentally prepared herself to be ridiculed by her friends for wearing a dress. It was rare for her to do so, and she was always ridiculed when she did. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in, but instead of ridicule she was met with Adrian handing her notebook, talking a mile a minute about some song.

“Wow,” Amelia laughed as she looked over the words that , “You have like, half a song here.”

“It’s just missing a chorus,” Max added from where he sat tuning his guitar.  “Can’t believe you actually were able to write something.” Max quipped trying to not be nice. Amelia rolled her eyes at her best friend, not even in high school did the two get along, why did she ever think that would change now.

“Yeah,” Adrian said with a smile, “I just had some sudden inspiration, and wrote, whatever came to me, down. I thought maybe we could make it one of the songs on the album.” Amelia nodded as you bit her bottom lip, “What do you think Max?” she said not looking up from the notebook.

Max let out a sigh as he stood up and looked over the words again, “Work on the chorus, Adrian and I work on the chords, and I’m pretty sure we could have it done by tonight.”

“Yes!” Adrian fist pumped into the air as he turned around to get his guitar and Max followed. Amelia settled herself into the love seat as she hummed to herself trying to find the right words to go with words Adrian had written so far.

—

As Maritza and James arrived to Adrian’s apartment, they found the three laughing and cheering. “What are we celebrating?,” Maritza laughed as she dropped her bag on the couch and James sat watching them in silence.

“We just wrote a full song in one day.” Adrian smiled as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, before sitting next to James on the couch.

“Well, we wrote the music, we just have to clean up the words.” Max corrected.  Amelia laughed as she continued to write and scribble in the notebook that Adrian had given her.

“That’s great!” Maritza said, without taking her jacket off or sitting down, she then turned to Amelia, “We have to get going.”

“Wait, we just have to finish this part up.” Max said as he strummed again. Amelia didn’t notice when Maritza walked over and elbowed Max on his shoulder, “I mean, you’re right, you two should head out. We’ve worked on this enough tonight.”

Amelia was stuck in her own world in her head as she continued to write, Maritza came over and pulled up her shoulder, “Come on, we have to get going.”

“Yeah,” Amelia said, “Adrian is it okay if I take this with me?”

Adrian nodded as he lifted up James from the couch, “Yeah, the three of us have to head out anyways.”

“The three of you?” Amelia suddenly asked suddenly suspicious, they never got along why would the three go anywhere?

“Yeah,” Max quickly got up from where he was sitting and ran to Adrian’s rescue. “We’re taking James to get his first guitar.”

After another three minutes of Adrian and Max cosigning each other, Amelia just gave up. The five rode the elevator down, all parting their separate ways, but once in the car she received a text from her brother saying something urgent had happened.

“Hey won’t say what it is, just that I need to come over right away.” Amelia said a bit perturbed.

“Well, let me at least drive you out there.” Maritza offered, knowing that Amelia didn’t have a car.

“Thanks.” Amelia smiled sadly, she had no idea what was wrong and it bothered her, but she didn’t want Maritza to know.

—

Arriving at the house Amelia ran up to the front door and without knocking ran right in, “What’s goin-”

“SURPRISE!”

Amelia jumped back, her heart pounded fast and her eyes widened. In front of her was her family and some friends, behind her Maritza laughed. “I told you she’d hate that.” 

"What is going on?" Amelia finally was able to talk. 

"A surprise birthday party of course," Anya laughed as she cradled her daughter in her arms. Everyone moved out to the backyard, which was decorated with lights, tables, chairs, and  a DJ had a small platform near the side of the house. As much as Amelia wanted to say she hated this, she couldn’t. It had been too long since celebrating her birthday that she forgot how good it felt to be surrounded by people. 

Soon, she got lost in the merriment of the party, began dancing and enjoying herself. Somewhere between cake and dancing with Luca, Max and Sam, her phone buzzed and she smiled. It was Sebastian. 

_Hey, had a quick break just wanted to say I miss you._

Amelia walked off a bit to find a quiet space and called him. 

"Hey." Sebastian’s deep voice answered the call, causing her heart to jump in excitement. 

"Hey!" Amelia said quite happily into the receiver. "I miss you." she slightly slurred. 

"I miss you more," Sebastian chuckled, "Are you drunk?"

Amelia laughed, “Nah, I had a couple of drinks, and some cake, but no not drunk.” 

"Oh really." Sebastian teased as he laughed at Amelia’s explanation. "Cake?" 

"Yeah, cake. Yummy cake." 

"Why cake?" 

"Oh, it’s uh, my birthday." 

"What? Babe, you didn’t tell me it was your birthday." 

"I don’t ever tell people it’s my birthday, I don’t even know why, but Gabriel and Anya set up a surprise birthday party this year. So, yeah. I miss you, I wish you were here."

"Me too babe. I mean, it’s your birthday, I should be there to wish you a proper one, or at least send you some flowers, but it’s late for that." 

"Just talking to you is enough for me."

Sebastian sighed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, just thinking about you, probably all by yourself, near that tree in your brothers yard. Talking to me on your phone." 

Amelia grinned widely at herself, “I am near that tree actually.” She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree as she stared up at the stars.

"I can see it now. You standing under that tree, in a dress, with that jean jacket you ALWAYS pair with your dresses. Your hair is probably down and curling at the end, like it does when you just comb it and don’t want to mess with it." 

Amelia laughed, “Yeah actually. You’re hitting the nail right on the head.” 

"I can just see the paper lanterns that Gabriel and Anya hung up lighting you just perfect, making you look like -" 

"Wait," Amelia said confused, "How did you know Gabriel and Anya hung up paper lanterns" 

"You caught me."

Amelia looked back towards the house and saw someone walking towards her with a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes began to glisten, as he approached. Stubble lined his jaw, but besides that he was the same Sebastian. “How are you here?” she asked stunned, but than shook her head, “I’m sorry, I mean I’m just so happy you’re here.” She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, as she inhaled the smell of his cologne. How could she had forgotten that smell in such short time.  

"Your brother called me a couple of days ago. I was able to film some things early and get a day off." 

Excitement overwhelmed her and she held him even tighter, if that was possible. “I missed you so much.” she mumbled against his neck, the alcohol let her truths spill. “I never thought I could miss someone so much.” 

Sebastian smiled and pulled slightly away from her, enough to be able to kiss her. “I missed you much more. Come on.” He said, rubbing her arms with the palms of his hands, “I think they’re looking for you at your party.” 

"Screw the party," she said pulling him close again and kissing him passionately.

He laughed as they part, “Now, your brother and Anya worked hard on this, come on.” He intertwined his fingers into hers and began to lead her back to her party. 

For the rest of the night neither leaved the others side, waiting to be alone again. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I was dealing with a lot of personal issues recently, but I am back! Let me know what you think, I do have the next chapter typed up, and will post it once I edit it.   
> You can also find me on tumblr (sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com)  
> As always let me know what you think, like or dislike.   
> <3 S.B.T.

“Why don’t you want to come out?” Sebastian asked, now annoyed and beginning to raise his voice in slight anger and frustration.

“I have a lot to do here Sebastian. Why are you so angry? I never once got angry at you when you have to go and do whatever you have to do for work. I have two divisions to head up right now. Maritza left, too busy planning her wedding with Adrian, and working out the things with the tour. I have to take over her division and mine, Bastian.”  It was a week before the release of Civil War, and Sebastian was trying everyday to convince Amelia to take a leave New York to attend the premiere with him. Between all the projects he had done, they had spent more time apart than he would have wanted. But she continued to decline, which put a slight strain on their relationship.  

“I just want you to come with me once. Please. You never come with me to any of my functions. Just once I would like to show off my girlfriend to the world. Just once Leah.”

“I’m late for work.” Amelia said simply as she grabbed her purse off the couch and stormed out. It wasn’t the way she wanted to end this argument, but it was the only way she could think of at the moment, without them having to yell each other, she hated fighting with him. As she made her way out of the building she ran into Chris who was making his way up to the apartment. “Amelia? Are you okay?” he asked seeing how distraught she was.

“Yeah,” Amelia lied as she pushed past him and continued out to the street. Chris couldn’t help it, he had gotten to know her better in the last year and considered her a close friend, to see her like that, made him go after her.

“Amelia.” he said as he walked with her. “What’s wrong?”

Since her picture was taken with him, people found out he would leave sets to visit her at home, it didn’t take long for people to figure out who she was. She didn’t know how, but people found out her name, her connection with Adrian and his music, her address, and so much more that she never thought people could get their hands on. Since then, it was whirlwind of random people talking to her when she was on her way to work, waiting at her apartment, and she began to hide out more often at his apartment. She didn’t mind the people as much, most of them were sweet, nice and mostly asked for a photo or a signature, it was the questions that nerved her.

 _Who was she? Why was she dating Sebastian? What did he see in her? What did he see in a nurse? How did they meet? How long have they been together?_ The questions never ended.

Sebastian tried his best to make her comfortable and keep her mind off of it, but he knew it was taking a toll on her.

Adrian couldn’t complain, since people began to look into her, they found that she was the main writer of his music, and sales had been the best they had ever been. His album was reaching the top of the charts, and people were singing their songs. The internet exploded with more rumors and theories about what she meant by what she wrote, who she wrote them about, why she wrote them. She quickly learned that not only did the questions never end, but neither did the rumors.  

She tried to pay them no mind for her own sanity sake, but when her face littered tabloid magazines, and fans of Adrian’s music or of Sebastian noticed her in the street, panic began to overcome her. She always came off rude as she tried to give them whatever they wanted to leave her alone.

Anxiety, she knew it was anxiety, but like her parents, she was denying the thing  plaguing her, and refused to believe that she was suffering from anything. But she kept hiding out at Sebastian's apartment, coating herself in denial and sugary drinks from Starbucks. Since she had spent more time there, Chris began to note her behavior change, and knew what it was. He tried talking her into talking to his psychiatrist but she refused to, joked that talking with him was all the psychiatry she needed. He had become her confident since Max and Sam had began to get more serious and spending more time by themselves.

“Chris, just let it go. Please.” Amelia said as she began to walk down the sidewalk towards the hospital.

“Amelia,” Chris said again, keeping pace with her. “It’s not healthy.”

“Evans,” she snapped as they reached an intersection and looked both ways for oncoming traffic. “I am your friend,”she sighed and tried to sound calm. “I am your friend, but sometimes there are just things, I would rather keep to myself. Right now, it’s one of those moments.”

Chris knew that they had been arguing about going to the premiere for the last couple of days, and had tried his best to bring the peace, and hint to Sebastian why she didn’t want to go without breaking the confidence that she had given him in telling him everything. So right now, he simply nodded. “Okay. Just know I’m here.”

She finally looked up at him and nodded. “I know Chris, I know. I have to get going I’m late for work.”

He nodded and watched her cross the street off to the hospital, and turned around to see what state his friend Sebastian was in.

\--

Taking a deep breath, Amelia put her key into the doorknob, and letting it out, she opened the door. She was ready for the aftermath of leaving in the middle of their argument. But when she opened the door, the lights were off, not even a glow from his room, which she usually would come home to was there. Atreyu sauntered over half awake and rubbed against her ankles. She smiled at the pug and bent over to pet him. “Is Sebastian asleep?” she asked him.

“No,” she heard a voice she looked up to see Chris coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.”

“Oh,” she simply said as she took her purse off and hung it on the wall with her coat. “Where is he?”

He looked down at his bowl, not wanting to be the person who told her. So he stared at his bowl as he did, “He left for L.A. already.”

She stopped dead in her tracks, on her way to the bedroom. “He left?” He simply nodded as he brought up his spoon to his mouth. “Oh. Well.” she sighed. “I was about to tell him that I was going to go with him.”

The spoon never reached his mouth. “You were?”

“Yeah.” Amelia gave a sad half smile. “I had Jane orientated into both divisions and asked for my vacation time.” She shrugged her shoulders as she bent over and picked up Atreyu, “But I guess I just screwed things up too much before I left yesterday.”

Chris gave her a sad smile back and shook his head. “No, I think he just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be jetlagged when the premiere happened.” She just nodded as she nuzzled her face into Atreyu’s neck.

“I’m just gonna watch some tv before heading to bed.” she said as she walked back to the living room. Not being able to leave her like that, he followed her and sat next to her, and for the next hour they watched Archer reruns.

“You know what,” Chris said getting an idea in his head. “Why don’t you just come with me? We can surprise him, I’m pretty sure I can get my assistant to buy you a ticket on my flight tomorrow.”

Amelia thought it over as she stared at the tv, and then looked back at Chris. A smile spread across her face, and she nodded. “Okay.”

For the rest of the day they packed and laughed, ordered take out as they planned how they would surprise him. Once night came once again, they ended up back on the couch, falling asleep to more random animated comedies. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

“I feel ridiculous in this!” Amelia called from the other side of the bedroom  door.

“Come on!” Chris laughed. “You have to wear something to the premiere, you can’t show up in your emergency room scrubs.”

For the past three days they had been keeping low key in Los Angeles as to not alert Sebastian that she was there to surprise him. It had been Chris’s idea to show up and surprise him at the premiere. 

“No.” Amelia said again, not wanting to come out in the dress that the stylist Chris had hired, had picked out. She had picked out a total of ten, and Amelia refused to try three of them on ‘principle alone’ and she was trying on the fourth dress of the day.

“Come on Amelia!” Chris called again. "The premiere is day away, you need to chose one."

"Fine," Amelia huffed as she opened the door and walked out in a tight red dress, and Chris couldn't help but laugh at her face. It was tight and it looked as if she was sucking in life itself to fit in it, with the most uncomfortable look on her face.

"CHRISTOPHER!" she scolded him, he was bent over holding onto his stomach in a howling laughter fit. "I'm sorry," he managed to say beginning to stand up right. "I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Don't finish that thought!"she snapped as she walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Amelia, I'm sorry." Chris said as he stood outside the bedroom door. "It's just the look on your face was just-"

"Chris shut up! I'm not trying on anymore of these ridiculous dresses! I will just show up in my scrubs."

"No, Amelia, please I'm sorry. Just try on the rest of the dresses."

"No."

"At least one Amelia. I'm sorry. Come on, you know how much this means to Sebastian."

She groaned, he was right, she would have to pick a dress. "Fine, I pick the first one."

"Are you sure" Chris said as he looked at it where it laid on the couch next to the others. "You said you hated the neckline."

"Yes, I'm sure."

\---

Sebastian sat in his limo, not wanting to be there. As it made its way to the premiere he dialed Amelia once again. Voicemail. Again.

"Hi Leah. I was just trying to see if I could catch you before you started a shift, or got off a shift. I'm sorry again for just leaving. I miss you. Love you." he hung up. For the last four days she had not answered any of his calls, voicemails, or text messages. This was not how he pictured the premiere going. He wanted to show up with Amelia on his arm. No more pictures of them coming out of restaurants, or the apartment building, or him waiting for her outside of the hospital. A picture of both them together, arm in arm at the red carpet, people asking who he brought, he would proudly pull her against him and say, "my girlfriend."

But thats not how the day was going, if anything, he thought he wouldn't have a girlfriend at all after this. Letting out a breath, he didn't even realize he was holding in, the driver announced that he was pulling up to the carpet. Sebastian shook the worries away, he had to get through the photos with  smile on his face. Taking a big breath in, the door was a opened, he forced himself to smile, and took a step out.

His plan was to pose for a minute for the cameras, and quickly move on inside. But once he reached the photographers, his publicist came up and told him to wait there for a moment. "Wait?" he asked as he continued to smile for the cameras.

"Yes," he simply said, before Sebastian could question him, he walked away.

\----

"Just breathe," she chanted to herself over and over again. "Breathe and smile." she chanted as the driver announced that he was pulling up to the premiere. "Oh shit, crap, fuck. Fuck , Amelia what are you doing?" she muttered to herself, about to ask him if he could just continue driving, the door opened. "Fuck," she muttered again. Remember, its only for a couple of minutes and then it's over. Chris's advice played through her head. Just breathe and smile.

With that, she forced herself to step out of the limo.

\----

Sebastian smiled at the cameras, when all the sudden a different commotion began to stir, he  looked off to his left where he had come from, and he realized what the commotion was about, and why Amelia had not answered him back.

She was walking towards him, hair down, red lips, rosy cheeks, and a beautiful dress with a plunging neckline that ended just above her bellybutton and cascaded down in a beautiful blue skirt. As their eyes met, that familiar pull in the pit of her stomach began again, the butterflies, that sent an electric charge through her body. It had only been four days, but in those four days she missed him like she had never missed anyone before, and that panicked her even more. Since being with Sebastian she wrote more often, and kept those songs to herself, while writing others for Adrian and his band.  Deep down inside she knew this would crash and burn, like all the others, but she wanted to enjoy this ride. Who knew maybe...just maybe this was it. And her heart began to beat faster from the thoughts now running through her head, but it was all pushed aside when the biggest smile appeared on his face.

He quickly made his way over, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in front of all the cameras. He didn't care if they watched, he missed her just as much, if not more than she missed him.

Everyone clamored with questions as they pulled apart, and he whispered barely audible only to her, "I'm sorry."  

'No, I'm sorry." she whispered back.

They both smiled at each other before both saying at the same time "Okay." She slipped her hand into his and let him take the lead. For the next couple of minutes, she held on tightly to his hand, as they posed for photos, answered questions, and just smiled.

Finally inside, he pulled her flush against him and passionately kissed her, still trying to convince himself that she was indeed there and he was not just dreaming.  "Hmm," escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist, glad for the contact as well. "I've missed you so much." he muttered as they parted.

"I've missed you so much more. It was so hard trying to keep this secret."

Sebastian chuckled as he held her hand again and began to lead her into the theater to take their seats. "I know, you're terrible at keeping secrets."

"Hey," She said playfully pulling at his arm to make him face her. "I do okay." She put her hand up and with her thumb began to wipe of the excess lipstick that had rubbed off her lips and onto his, which he lightly kissed as she did.

"Let's just leave." he whispered, "We can go, eat pizza and watch reruns."

"Hey!" she said playfully  shoving his right shoulder, "this meant  alot to you, and Chris helped me set this up, so we are staying here and we're going to do this. Because I love you, and I shouldn't have been so stubborn about it."

He cupped her cheek with his right hand and placed a tender kiss on her lips and forehead. "Thank you Leah, I love you."

They continued their way to their seats, and Sebastian couldn't help but every time they ran into someone he would proudly puff up and introduce his girlfriend to everyone. As they began reach their assigned seats Amelia took a look around, had she really met all those people, she smiled at herself proud that she was able to make it through it. When a face caught her eye, was that?

It couldn't be. Before she could find it again, the lights dimmed and the movie was about to begin.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked as she settled into her seat. She shook her thoughts away and smiled at him, "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about the ER." she half truthed.

The next two hours passed by rather quickly as the movie was pretty fast paced, and seeing the comic book characters that she had grown to love with her brother as a child on the screen being portrayed by two people she now considered to be part of her family, made her emotional. Sebastian held onto her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder now. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and whispered into his, "I love it."

When the movie was over, Sebastian tried to convince her to just head back to his place, but she refused. "Nah-uh Mr.Stan," she said as she linked her right arm into his left, "It took two hours to look like this, and  I've only been seen in it for five minutes before sitting in a dark theater where no one saw me in it. Now, you're taking me to this after party that everyone is talking about. After all isn't it you, who said you wanted to show me off."

He laughed and escorted her out to a waiting car. "If that is what you wish."

"Oh, it is."

Arriving at the home, Amelia couldn't help but gawk, it was huge and full of people that she hadn't have heard of until an hour ago, or in passing when Jane would mention them.

She stayed by Sebastian's side all night as they weaved through all the people. She was talking with Scarlett when Sebastian excused himself to get them drinks, when the girls wrapped up their conversation, Scarlett moved on, and Amelia began to look for Sebastian. She walked out onto a patio for some fresh air, and walking towards her was that face again. It couldn't be.

"I thought that was you, Maria." he said calling her by her middle name, as he stood in front of her.

"Jim," she simply said in a low hushed voice, not believing that he was standing here in front of her. Out of all people in the world, he was here too.

"How have you been." he asked closing the space between them.

"Okay, and you"

"Good, you look beautiful as always."Her stomach knotted at the how the words rolled off this tongue, the way they always did when they would wake up in the morning.

"Thank you, I have to get back inside," she quickly said as she tried to make her way past him. But he sidestepped and was in her way.

"Lets do lunch sometime. " he said, "You know catch up."

"I dont think that would be a good idea, Jim," she said, trying to keep an eye out for Sebastian in the party behind him.

"Because you have a boyfriend?" Jim asked, "if it makes you feel better, I have a girlfriend too." She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, why did it hurt. "Come on Maria, please, just one dinner, to explain why I left like I did."

"You left, that's all I need to know. And the names Amelia." 

"Amelia please, just as friends." She looked at the pleading in this eyes, and something inside her couldn't help it.

"Fine. But that's it."

"I promise." he said as he kissed her hand and stepped aside to let her go back into the party.

Panic arose in her chest, she couldn't believe he was here, where was Sebastian? She felt herself want to cry, but she quickly spotted Sebastian and made her way  to him. He was scanning the room looking for her as well, and he spotted her making her way to him, and met her halfway.

"Hey babe," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Are you okay?"

Shaking the thoughts and feeling away, she nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

"Lets go home." he smiled and began to lead her out, while inside Amelia played it over and over in her head,  did she really just make a dinner date with her ex boyfriend?                                    


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I will be posting a new chapter at the end of this week.   
> <3

As soon as she had stepped through front door, Sebastian wasted no time in closing the door and pulling her back against him. Her back flat against his chest as his hands roamed her sides,  and he littered her neck with kisses and tiny bites.

* * *

 

"Bastian, we can't." she said as he nibbled on her ear. "Of course we can," he said as he turned her around and kissed her passionately. "We're home." Home, we’re home. The words vibrated through her entire being.

He began to shed his coat and tie as he walked forward causing her to walk backwards into the living room. She laughed as she stepped out of her heels and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with passion. This time, he ran his hands under the cloth that hid her breast. The warmth of his touch took her out of her thoughts and into the moment that was happening, and her body responded. Her back arched towards his touch as her lips came crashing against his.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he muttered as she began to yank at the buttons of his shirt. He continued to walk forward, in the darkness, they tried to avoid bumping into anything, and ended up in the kitchen. Amelia bumped into the kitchen table and his hands pulled her blue skirt up. Holding onto her ass, he lifted her onto the table, and wasted no time in pulling her panties off.

"I've missed you so much. " he said as he stood between her legs, his hands up on her thighs, lips peppering kisses on the skin between her breast. "I'm sorry  I was such an ass."

"I'm sorry I was so stubborn." she muttered as she used her right arm to prop to help her upright on the table. Hooking her left arm around his neck to bring him closer to kiss him again. She kissed him deeply as the fingers of his right hand  began their ascent up her thigh and into her. She let out a moan, which tugged a smile on his face, as her head rolled back. He pumped his middle and index fingers into her while using his thumb to caress her clit.

“Fuck,” she moaned as her left hand began to tangle itself in his hair and tug at it. She looked up at him through eyes filled with lust. “I need you Bastian.” she muttered, as her legs wrapped around his waist and her left hand pulled his face closer to her. “I need you.” she repeated again as she crashed her lips onto his as her legs pulled him closer to her.  

“Patience.” he said with a sly smirk on his face as he pulled his fingers out of her and took a step back beginning to unzip his pants. “Fuck patience,” she said as she hopped off the table and pushed him back against the wall. She laid her palm flat against his hard erection, letting a “Fuck,” slip out of his mouth. She smiled as she proceeded to pulled his pants and boxers down and took him into her hand. All the sudden she stopped.

"Maybe you're right." Amelia said as she took a step back and broke all contact with each other. "Maybe patience is key. After all I haven't received the grand tour of this place." she said with a devious smirk as she walked back into the living room.

“Oh no you don’t.” Sebastian said as he chased after her in nothing but his button up. She giggled as she continued to walk around the living room. He smirked as he chased  her and began to lead her down a hallway. “That’s the bathroom,” he said pointing to something on the right. “That’s a closet,” he said pointing to something else. “And this.” He said as he opened a door and pulled her flat against him, “Is the bedroom.”

The next couple of hours were a blur, making up for their fight with passion and ‘I love you’s. The next day they slept in as long as they could, before his publicist called him to be ready for his afternoon interview. After they showered and ate, he tried convincing her to go with him. But she

declined. “I think I’ll just lounge around here. Get some rest.”

After he had left, she got dressed and was on her way to meet Jim for a conversation.

 

Amelia sighed as she held her head in her hands. She was sitting in the locker room and trying to get over everything that had just happened. The ER had seen it’s worst day ever since she was there. A shooter had gone rampant and they had dealt with a slew of injured bystanders. Some had died, some were still critical, some would survive. But the images of them could not leave her head. Taking a deep breath she looked up and felt the gold chain around her neck tug at her hair. Chuckling, she unclasped it and put it in her backpack, it was the necklace that Sebastian had given her for Christmas.

It had been a month since the release of the movie, and he was still out promoting the movie with the rest of the cast around the world. They tried to talk here and there but there was always a time difference, and either one was always on their way to work.

Closing her locker she stood up and began to make her way home.

Since Sebastian and Chris were gone, she found herself once again staying at her own apartment. Atreyu greeted her in his usual way before running to the kitchen, waiting for her to pour him a bowl of food. She smiled as the normality of it all. Sure every once in a while people still stopped her, but it wasn’t as bad as before. She was learning to deal with it.

After taking a relaxing shower and slipping on her pajamas, she warmed up some take out from the day before and sat down. Her intention was to read a new book she had just bought a week ago, but she ended up turning on the tv to watch some late night television. But it was a huge mistake. Some talk show was talking about the new captain america movie, when talk turned the actors.

One of the commentators brought up her name, she sighed as she reached for the remote and was about to change the channel when they said Jim’s name. She looked up to see pictures of the two of them. “Word is while Sebastian was doing an interview, his new flame was out and about with, not just another man. But her ex man.”

“Shit.” Amelia said as she saw pictures of her and Jim at lunch. She didn’t think anyone would take pictures of her just having lunch, especially since it was no one famous.

“But,” another commentator said. “It could have just been friendly.”

“Who knows, but lets admit it does look a bit bad.” the other quipped back.

Amelia sank into the couch and put her head in her hands again. She wanted to talk to Sebastian about it, but he had to leave for his press tour before they could actually have a chance to sit and talk. Now he would find out a different way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for taking forever for writing this chapter. Here it is. Please let me know what you think.  
> Also, please tell me if any the images for my stories don’t work. I recently cleaned out my photobucket account and some things were moved around. So some probably don’t work. Just send me a quick note and I’ll fix it. As always let me know what you think =)   
> And you can always find me here or over on tumblr  
> sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com   
> <3

 

“Why not just call her? Our press tour is almost over, we’re going to be back home soon. Might as well just call and talk things out now.” Chris urged his friend again. It had been two weeks since he had found out that while he was doing his interview, Amelia had been out with her ex boyfriend. When he first heard the news, he had called her to get to the bottom of it, but when he was greeted with a “Let me explain.” He hung up and never called her back. When she tried he would just ignore it.

“You don’t understand, okay.” Sebastian brushed off Chris. “It’s complicated.”

“Then uncomplicate it.” Chris said a bit more sternly.

“You don’t understand!” Sebastian raised his voice. “Chris, you just don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me.” He said gently trying to comfort his friend, it pained him to see them fighting.

Sebastian sighed as he took a seat. “First there was the ex boyfriend who broke her heart. Ran away. And now she works with him everyday. Then there’s the best friend Max who is always there. Always barges into the apartment whenever he feels like it. Even into the bathroom while she showers. Who apparently has his own room in her parents house. And now, there’s another ex boyfriend that she meets for lunch while I’m at in interview. Chris, you tell me how you would handle that.”

Chris sat silent, he didn’t know what to say to this. “That’s what I thought.” Sebastian said as he got up and walked away.

 

“It’s time for our blood testing again.” Jane announced as she joined Amelia in the locker room.

“Already?” Amelia asked in a groan. The hematoma from the last draw had lasted weeks and she was not looking forward to this.

“Come on.” Jane said grabbing her mentors hand and leading her down to the lab, “We’ll do it together. I won’t do it if you don’t.”

Amelia groaned again. “Come one, Starbucks after. My treat, I’ll order yours with extra sugar.”

Laughing the two girls went into the lab. Right before it was her turn in the chair, her cellphone went off in her pocket. It was Maritza. She let it go to voicemail as she got her blood drawn.

Coming out, of the lab and back to the locker room so she could finish getting dressed, she read the text messages left by Maritza.

_Adrian  10:00 am : Back in town._

_Maritza  10:05 am : Let’s go out tonight_

_Adrian  10:10 am : We’ll pick you up around 8_

_Maritza  10:11 am : And don’t say no_

_Maritza  10:12 : we already paid the babysitter_

Going out with people she considered friends sounded like a good idea. Tomorrow would be her day off. And it would be nice to be with people who would actually talk to her. It had been two months since LA, and almost a month since Sebastian and her last spoke. He had not broken up with her, but he might as well have. Never responded to any of her messages or calls. She shook the thoughts away, maybe being with friends wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

As she got off her shift, Amelia hurried home. She showered and dressed, in the middle of trying to pick out what she wanted to wear, thumping on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly put on a t shirt and pair of jeans as she went to answer the door. Only to be mobbed by all her friends.

Sam walked in first, followed by Max, then Maritza and Adrian. They all made themselves at home as they had a million times before, and she couldn’t help but smile. When was the last time she had more than just one person in her home? When was the last time she was surrounded by people that cared about her, that weren’t related to her?

After half an hour of catching up, she finally went back to her room and with Maritza’s help picked out a dress. And they were out on their way.

Amelia couldn’t help but feel a guilt tug at her. But it was brushed away as soon as the first cup of alcohol was placed in her hand. She usually didn’t drink, when she did she would only have one or two, and call it her limit. But with the dancing and merriment, she continued to drink whatever her friends drank. Whatever her friends gave her. She danced the whole night away, and they all stumbled back to her apartment, at some late hour, just before sunrise.

They all crashed in random places. Adrian fell asleep on the couch. Maritza on top of Adrian.

Max fell asleep on the living room floor in Sam arms.

And Amelia crashed on her own bed with Atreyu nudging at her the whole time. Trying to keep her from sleeping, concerned that he had never seen this side of his companion before.

It was around 6 am when sudden nausea awoke her from her slumber. The tug in the stomach was far more greater than her need for rest, she quickly felt her way to her bathroom. Once there, she kneeled ‘before the porcelain god’ as Max had told her once. The noise had attracted one of her friends. “Want me to hold your hair back?” It was Adrian. He was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in one hand.  “No.Thanks.” Amelia said as she slowly got up, flushed the toilet, and began to splash some water on her face.

“Here, this is for you.” he said as he settled the coffee mug on the counter. “I’m sorry by the way.”

“What?” Amelia asked as she began to take a sip from her cup.

“Max filled us on, on what’s going on with you and Sebastian. I’m sorry.”

Amelia just nodded. “It is what it is.”

Adrian reached over and rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. “Come on,” he said bringing her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Sam is making breakfast.” They walked into the kitchen, her friends were happy and laughing as they talked about last night, as she cradled her hangover. The five just lounged around for the rest of the day in Amelia’s apartment in one of the best days she’s ever had.

\--

“In other news,” one commentator said to the other. “Sebastian’s girlfriend is at it again.”

Pictures of her at the club taken by paparazzi littered the television screen.

“Wow,” the second commentator said. “I wonder what Sebastian thinks about this.”

\--

Amelia walked into work feeling refreshed. Being surrounded by her friends and not caring about anything else in the world for a day helped her feel better. She was still slightly nauseous but she was feeling better overall. Walking into the locker room, she was greeted with a nervous Jane. “Hey, what’s wrong.”

“I’m supposed to tell you to not change, to just go straight to Rick’s office.”

“Why?”

“He wouldn’t say.”

Amelia walked nervously to her supervisors office. What did he want? In the entire time that she had worked there, the only he called her to his office was when he told her that she was going to be heading the intern program. She walked into the office to be greeted with a seldom and serious supervisor.

“Amelia, please close the door.” he said as she stepped into his office. She closed the door like he said and took a sit on a chair in front of his desk. He then pulled out a magazine and plopped in front of her. Pictures of her from the club scattered across the front. With promise of more on the inside.

Amelia couldn't help it, she opened up to the indicated page. There were pictures of her dancing between adrian and maritza, between sam and max. Pictures of her doing shots with them.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know I was being followed."

"Amelia, we need to talk about your current situation."

"Situation?" She asked confused.

"I've been turning a blind eye to it,  but I can't anymore." Blind eye? " When there were all the people trying to take pictures of you at work,  we moved the entrance for emergencies on the other side because they were always blocking it. We had a couple of people pretend to be injured to try to get closer to you. But this," he said talking about the magazine."we can't ignore."

"Sir I am so sorry. I had no idea I was being followed."

"Amelia, it's just too much. The chief of medicine has gotten involved."

Amelia's heart began to pound against her ribcage, did this mean, what she thought it meant. Against her better judgment she asked. "Why?"

"Because a nursing school just pulled out of the intern program, they don’t want to be associated with us. I’m sorry Amelia, but we’re going to have to let you go.”

“But-”

"Amelia," he cut her off. "I know, this is hard for me too. I tried for the last week to convince him to keep you on, but this," he said as he picked up the magazine, "is why we can't keep you on. We know what you do on your time off, is your choice, we don't control that. But because of who you're dating, everything you're doing is being broadcasted and associated with the hospital"

She wanted to say something, her mouth opened but couldn’t find the words to say. She was being let go and it was no fault of her own. Tears began to sting her eyes.

"Here's tour severance pay, its two weeks, plus all your accumulated sick and vacation time. Also your test results from the last blood draw."

He handed her a manilla envelope, and as she stood up to take it from him, she couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears flow.

He wrapped her arms around her and consoled her. "I'm so sorry. If i had my way i would just switch you to a new department. You need anything you call me okay. Reference, referral letter, hell just to talk. You call me okay." He said as they parted. She wiped her tears away and nodded. She wasn't going to walk through the hallway with tears and blood shot eyes. "Thank you," she said shaking his hand after taking the manilla envelope from him. "For everything."

He just nodded, tears slightly swelling up in his eyes.

She left the hospital with her head high and her heavy heart, the place she considered home for the last six years, was no longer her home. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. That is why I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. I also started the next chapter, which will be ready by next week. I absolutely promise that. Also I am sorry for the feels about to come your way! <3
> 
>   
> 

Amelia tried for a couple of days to try to get a hold of Sebastian to no avail. She knew the press tour would be over soon and he would be back home. And with no other option left, she camped outside of his apartment door. She sat with her back against the door waiting for him every morning. Finally, Chris appeared with his luggage. "Amelia?" He asked as he approached the door. He no longer recognized the woman sitting there. She had chopped off all her hair which now reached just slightly past her ears and wore a loose over sized t shirt over a pair of fitted jeans. She had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days, and was checking her phone again.  “Hey." She said as she stood up suddenly.

"Hey." Was all he could say back at the shock of seeing her in such a state.

"Umm, hey. Is Sebastian with you?"

“Actually, no” Chris said as he opened the front door. He stepped inside and was about to offer her to come in. But when he turned around she was already half way down the hallway to the elevator. He tried to call after her but she had already disappeared into the moving contraption.

As he closed the door behind him, he couldn’t help but feel bad about her state of being. He would some have to help his friends.

Two days after situating back into the apartment and time change, Chris decided to pay Amelia a visit. Sebastian was still not back, and he knew he was purposely avoiding coming home. After seeing Amelia the other day, he took it upon himself to see what had happened. He tried calling her, but the number he had was disconnected, so he made his way to her apartment.

As he knocked he heard something heavy being set down, and the scurrying of feet to the door. When he opened it he did not expect to see what he saw. Amelia was standing there in yoga pants and a tight fitting white t shirt, which made her look a lot fuller than the last time he saw her. Her short hair was a tiny ponytail on the back of head keeping it out of her way, and behind her boxes were littered everywhere.

“Oh, hi Chris.” she said a bit out of breath. “What’s up?”

He raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her. “Can I come in?”  
“Oh, yeah, yeah,” she said as she moved out of the way and opened the door wider. “Come in. Be careful it’s kind of a mess.”

"I see that," he muttered a bit as took a moment to sidestep some boxes and try to find the couch in the living room.  "What's going on?"  He had to ask as he took in the sight of total chaos that was her apartment.

"Umm,” she said as she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm moving."

"Moving? Where?" Chris asked as he decide to follow her to the kitchen, where he was not greeted with an answer but rather the sound of her blender.

"I'm sorry, what ?" she asked as she poured the green concoction into a glass and began to chug it.

"Where are you moving to?";She shrugged her shoulders as she finished her drink. "My parents old place, with my brother for while. Then I don't know."

"Why are you moving?"

Amelia sighed as she poured the rest of the contents into her cup, "What is that?"

"Spinach, celery, lemon and berry juice."

"Why are you drinking that? It seems a bit too healthy for you."

Amelia paid him no mind and began to chug the concoction again. "Amelia, please, what is going on?"

She took a seat on a stool at the counter and stared at the cup in her hands before taking a deep breath in and telling him everything, except for one small detail.

"You were fired?"

She simply nodded as she finished finished the green liquid in her cup.

"That's why you're leaving?"

"Well, yeah. The only reason I even got this apartment was because I worked there. Now it's pointless. Why stay?"

"Why were you still working there? Don't you make money on the songwriting thing?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed. " A ridiculous amount. But nursing was what I wanted to do with my life. I already tried applying at other hospitals and clinics but they all have the same concern."

"I'm sorry that things are working out this way for you." Chris said as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a sad smile, "Not your fault." Getting up to put the dirty dishes in the sink,

Chris couldn't help but ask.

"What about Max?"

"What about Max?" She said back with an arched eyebrow, confused as to why her best friend was being brought up.

"Well," Chris hesitated between being completely honest or skirt around the truth. "Who is he, what does he mean to you?"

Confused she answered, "My neighbor and best best friend. Is this a trick question?"

“Not a trick question. Just wanted to know.”

“Wait, you never met Max.” she said as she crossed the space between them and stood in front of him. “How do you know about Max?” Before he could say a thing she laughed and answered her own question. “Is that what Sebastian is angry about?! Because I was out with my best friend? Jesus Christ.”

"Yes, I mean no, I mean sort of." Chris tried to respond.

"Unbelievable." she muttered to herself as she paced her kitchen. "You know what!" She said abruptly and angrily. "You tell him to come and talk to me like a fucking adult, we have things to discuss."

Chris was taken back he had never seen her like this, he didn't respond just stared at her as she began to shove things furiously into an empty box, and by the looks of it the last of her stuff.

"Amy," Chris stand softly as he stood next to the angry muttering woman. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed on the verge of tears this time as she shoved a photo frame that shattered against the other items in the box, "Fuck me." She said as tears began to stream down her face and she negative to fish out pieces of glass.  

"Amy," Chris said as she he put his hand on top of hers to stop what she was doing. "Please talk to me."

She looked up at the man she had come to consider a friend and began to cry. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Once she finally was ready she told him the last detail.

"You have to tell him!" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't you think I've been doing that, I've been trying to he's been avoiding me.”

Chris sighed and put his hands on his hips as he stood in the middle of the living room and looked back at her.   
“He needs to know you’re pregnant.”

“I know! Chris. Please stop. Sit down!”

“I can’t! This is important, I’ll call him right now.” Chris began to fish for his phone in his pocket.

“No Chris,” she said getting up from the couch and putting a hand on his arm to keep him from bringing out his phone. “I have to tell him, please. You have to promise me, that you won’t tell him. It has to come from me.”

Chris froze in his exact position, and stared at her, looking at the pained look on her face. After  moment, he finally nodded and took his hand out of his pocket, empty. “If that’s what you want to do I respect your decision. Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“Is it his?”

“Really Chris? Really? You ask me that right now.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what has been going on with you and Sebastian and he has these feelings that you’re cheating on him, and I am just asking. I am sorry.”

“Yes,” she said angrily, “It’s his and no one else’s. I’m not sleeping with Max because he’s-” she stopped herself. “”It’s none of your business, but I have not slept with anyone else but Sebastian for the last two years.”   

“Why can’t you tell me what Max means to you.”

“Because it’s not my secret to tell!” she yelled.

“Secret? So there’s a secret.”

“Ugg, Chris really?” she muttered as she let herself sit back on the couch.

“I just want to know, because Sebastian says he always barges in whenever he feels like it, and even has a room at your parents house. Is that a lie?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Than just tell me.”

“If I do you can’t tell anyone else.”

“Amelia what is it?” Chris said softly as he sat next her.

She took a deep breath and then whispered. “He’s gay.”

“Really? That’s it? That’s the big secret?”

“You don’t understand!” she said getting off the couch anger again. “The reason I don’t tell anyone that Max is guy, and he doesn’t is because when we were twelve he told me that. He confided in me that he was gay. I didn’t see it as a big deal, but it didn’t matter to me. So one day my stupid mouth acted faster than my brain. I blurted in front of his parents that he should date the guy in our math class because he was interested in him too. They disowned him. The reason Max has a room at my parents house is because we took him in. He had no where else to go. That’s the reason Max doesn’t tell people, he’s afraid they’d react the same way, and the reason we’re so close. So there.”

She stood with her arms across her chest, and tears streaming down her cheeks, as she thought of all the pain she had caused her friend all those years ago. “That’s the reason I don’t talk about Max, because it’s not my place to talk about him, it’s a lesson I learned a long time ago.” He understood her now.

After a moment, Chris broke the silence that filled the room. “So,” he stood up. “Need some help moving stuff around?”

“Yes. Thanks.” she said as they spent the rest of the night stacking boxes and talking.

A couple of days later her apartment began become the bare place it had been when she first moved in. The only thing left in the house was her bed and a couple changes of clothes.

“I think that’s the last box,” Max said as he and Sam came in and stood next to her.

Emotions flooded her, the place she called home for so long, was no longer her home. Everything here would be nothing but memories now.

“Amor,” Max said softly noticing the silence of his friend as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s okay.”

Her eyes began to glaze over as she nodded and let her head lean on her friends shoulder.

“Come on sweetie,” Sam said as he stood on the other side of her. “We’ll all still see each other. This doesn’t change a single thing.”

“I know,” she said as a tears began to roll down her face, and she took a deep breath it. “It’s just…” The three stood there in silence, because there was nothing someone could say right now.

Sam opened his mouth to say some smart ass remark, but instead the ringing of Amelia’s cell phone broke the silence. She cleared her throat and wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. “Hello?” she answered.

“Hey, it’s me,” Chris said on the other end. “Look, I know I shouldn’t tell you this. But Sebastian’s back home. He ran out to get dinner, but he’ll be home in half an hour, and I know that tonight's’ your last night here. Not trying to push anything on you bu-”

“Thank you Chris. Really. It’s fine I get it. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“What was it? Is he coming over?” Max asked as she hung up.

“No, I’m going to go over. Chris says Sebastian is home now.”

“Good, I’m coming with you. I have some choice words for that cobarde, hijo de pu-.”

“Just me.” she said as she walked to the door and got her jacket off the hook.

“But.” Max began to protest, but Sam reached out for his hand, and pulled him back against him. “Call us if you need us.” Sam said as she opened her front door, she nodded and walked out.

She paced outside the front door of the apartment, nervously trying to figure out how to tell him. Should she just straight out say it? Should she skirt around it for a bit? Should she try to make small talk before dropping the bomb on him. Wait, why was she referring to it as a bomb, it wasn’t a bomb, it was news. It was news that she had to inform him of. Just than she heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and turned around to see Sebastian walking out. with bags of of food in each hand, and a smile that quickly became a surprised look.

Her mouth opened to say something as he began to make his way over but nothing came out. She saw the way his eyes sized her up, her hair, what she was wearing, the fact that she was here. What she didn’t expect was what came out of his mouth next.

“What are you doing here?” he asked  as he stood in front of her, she was just a hindrance, something in his way.

“I needed to tell you something.”

“Amelia,” he said as he tried to make his way past her, “you have nothing to tell me okay.”

“No I do,” she said as she stood her ground.  
“Okay, let me rephrase that. You have nothing to say that I want to listen to.”

She felt her chest ache at the sound of his bitterness but she continued on, “Basti-”

“Amelia, please. Just don’t okay. I’m tired of all this. Okay. So it’s fine. Let’s just call it quits while we can.”

Amelia was taken back by what he said, and instead of sadness she began to be filled with anger.

“Oh really tired? Tired of what?” she said as she crossed her arms across her chest, and waited for him to tell her what was really bothering him. He looked off down the hallway as he began to rant.

“Of all of it Amelia. Your ex’s, your best friends, your secrets, everything about you Amelia. You never want to talk about anything, and whenever I leave, you seem to be with someone else anyway. So I’m tired. I’m tired of trying to figure you out, of trying to figure us out. Of acting like I’m okay with things that clearly would not be okay with other people. I’m done Amelia. I want nothing to do with you anymore.”

“Then look me in the eye, and tell me that.” she challenged him.

He took in a deep breath as he finally forced himself to look into her eyes, and repeated the sentence again. “I want nothing to do with you anymore.”

Her anger nudged her to spill everything that had gone wrong in her life since meeting him, what situation she now found herself in. But instead, she just nodded, bit her bottom lip, and said “Well, I’m sorry you feel that way, goodbye.”

She pivoted on her heels, and headed to the  elevator, as she pressed the buttons, she heard him open his door. But she dared not look back. She would not look back, there was no sound of the door closing, but she dared not looked back.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, she stepped in, and just stepped to the side, facing a wall she reached out and let her hand press any random button to let the doors close and take her away from this place. She was not going to look. No matter how much she wanted to , no matter how much the voice inside her told her to. She would not look.

The doors closed and she leaned her forehead against the metal wall and let herself cry as it began to take her to a random floor.

A day later Chris showed up at the house in Carmel, with a pained look on his face. Gabriel was the one to open the door, and lead him in to where his sister sat, outside in the backyard playing fetch with Atreyu. 

“What happened?” Chris asked. 

She shrugged as she threw the ball again. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don’t know why I even bothered.” 

“You told him?” 

She shook her head, “I couldn't. He said he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Why tell him?”

“But it’s his child.” Chris said rather worriedly. 

Tears began to sting her eyes as she bent over to get the ball out of Atreyu’s mouth who had returned with the ball. “Can you throw it please? You have a stronger arm than me.” she handed the ball to Chris. Who simply nodded and threw the ball for the pouch. 

“Amelia,” he said. “I can tell him if that would make this any better.”

“Chris no. Please. I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate it. I really do,” tears began to fall down her face, “But I couldn’t. Not after he told me he wanted nothing to do with me.” 

He didn’t push the matter any further. “Well what are we going to do?” 

“What?” Amelia said getting caught of guard by his question. 

“You heard me. The paparazzi already ruined your career as a nurse. I saw two sitting in their cars just around the block from your house, waiting. It’s a matter of time until they find out.” 

“What?” Amelia said now anger that this was happening. 

Just than Anya came out with her daughter bundled in her arms and Luca following his mother. “Dinner is ready, it’s nice out lets eat out here.” she said simply said to Amelia as she walked past the two to the table they had set on the patio. 

“I should get going.” Chris said. 

“Nonsense, please. Seat, join us.” Gabriel said as he came out with pots of food and plates. “The more the merrier.” 

“If I’m not intruding.” he said.

“Chris, just shut up and sit down.” Amelia said as she walked over to the table herself, and he followed. 

Everyone ate in silence for a bit, when Gabriel finally broke the silence. “So what is this plan of ours?” 

“What?” Amelia said looking up from her food at her brother. 

“The window in the kitchen is right there.” Gabriel said as pointed to the spot where she and Chris were standing a moment ago. “I heard everything. And he’s right. What are we going to do?” 

“We could move.” Anya suggested. 

“You could, but they’ll always find you. Trust me I know.” Chris said as he took a drink from his water.  

The rest of the night was spent talking how they were going to handle everything. Amelia sat back and listened to everything. Just happy that she was not going through this alone. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!

 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Chris asked Amelia once again.

It had been a week since they agreed what the plan was, and were now about to put it into action.

“It’s okay if you want to back out, we can do something else.”, Chris’s girlfriend interjected as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Just let us know.”

“No,” Amelia said as she stood up tall and pulled her coat close around her. “It’s now or never. I’m ready.”

“Okay,” Chris said, as he took Jennifer’s hand and they stood in front of her. “Tom, will meet us at the restaurant. Remember if they get too close, or you want to bail just let us know, and we will.”

She smiled. “I will. Let’s get this over with.”

“Alright.” Jennifer  said as she let go of Chris’s hand, and looped her right arm into Amelia’s left. “Let’s go.”

They opened the door and headed out to a car that was waiting for the three of them, while lights flashed all around them. Amelia kept her eyes straight ahead, and held tightly onto Jennifer’s arm. “Where you going?” “What are you doing?” Who are you meeting?” Are you and Sebastian broken up?”

The questions went on and on. The driver had the door open, which Jennifer helped Amelia into first, and then Chris joined them.

Once the door was closed, the driver made his way forward, but even in the car Amelia could hear the questions and the flashes still blinded her.

“How do you guys do this all the time?” She had to ask as she felt a panic attack building in her chest.

“You kinda get used to it.” Chris said with a sad expression.

“It’s okay.” Jennifer  said, as she held her hand and helped her calm down, the car began to make it’s way down the street. “You only have to do this for a couple of months and that’s it.”

Amelia nodded. This was the plan she had chosen and this is what she had to do.

\--

It had been two months since he last saw Amelia, but Sebastian couldn’t seem to avoid seeing her everywhere.

“In other news, the illusive Amelia Collard has been seen, with someone else yet again!” Announcer one said as pictures littered the screen.

“And on an apparent double date with Chris Evans, Jennifer , and with,  none other than Tom Hiddleston!”

“What!” announcer two exclaims as the pictures of the four of them at dinner played.

“They were seen getting comfy and cozy at 50 Water Restaurant early this week.”  

“But wasn’t she just getting cozy with musician Andrew Mcmahon last night?”

The co host shrugs, as more pictures littered the screen of Amelia and Andrew Mcmahon leaving a studio. They weren’t holding hands or linking arms just smiling as they spoke

“Wow, she gets all the good guys.” announcer two pouts.

\---

It had been eight months since the last time Sebastian saw Amelia, and he was getting ready to go out for brunch with Chris, who unexpectedly moved out a month earlier.  After checking his appearance one more time, he grabbed his phones, keys, wallet and headed out the door.

As he closed and locked his door, there was a commotion down the hallway from him. Making his way to the elevator, he saw moving boxes being moved into the vacant apartment near the elevators. He tried his best to not to intrude by looking into the apartment but as he pressed the button to call the elevator, when a man stepped out of the apartment as he began to drag another box inside.

“Hi,” the stranger said as he rolled up his sleeves and began to drag a box inside.

“Hey,” Sebastian said as he nodded at the stranger and looked back up at the numbers on top of the elevator to see where it was in its ascent to him.

“Name’s Jim, guess we’re neighbors.” he said as he held out his hand to Sebastian.

“Sebastian.” he said as he shook his hand. “Look’s like it.”

The doors opened as Jim picked up another box, “See you around.” Sebastian said as he stepped in. As the doors closed he couldn’t help but feel slight deja vu by the man's face. Had he met him before?

Halfway through lunch Sebastian couldn’t help it, and asked. “So how is she?”

“Great, I think I might ask her to finally marry me.” Chris confided in Sebastian with a huge smile on his face. Sebastian looked at his friend over his lunch with a confused look on his face, and Chris knew what he meant. Not his girlfriend, but his ex girlfriend.

“If you want to know, just call her.” he said with a scoff as he finished his fries.

“Well, it’s hard when she’s changed her number, and moved away.”

Screw it.  Chris thought as he put his food down and slid the plate to a side. “Sebastian, you rea-”

“Forget it.” Sebastian said as he finished his soda and threw some bills on the table. “I’m sorry I asked. I’ll talk to you later,” he said as he stood up and put his coat on.

“Sebastian, there’s something you should know.”

“Will it take long? I got a date to get to.” Hearing that Chris quickly redacted his previous action. Maybe if he had moved on, and so had Amelia, it was best that he didn’t tell him.

Chris shook his head. “Nah, have a good time.”

“You too.” Sebastian said as he began to make his way home.  

Once through the doors of his apartment building, someone in the lobby chased him down to the elevators, “Mr. Stan.”

He turned around after pushing the button to see the doorman with a box in his arms. “This came for you today.”

“Thanks.” he said fulled of puzzlement as he looked for a return address, label anything to say where it was from, and he definitely did not remember ordering anything, but found nothing.  Riding up the elevator to his apartment, Sebastian couldn’t figure out why he had lied to Chris. He didn’t have a date, it had never crossed his mind to even go on a date. And he still couldn’t figure out why he had asked about Amelia. When the elevator doors opened, there stood the new neighbor fumbling with his keys, beers and takeout.

He didn’t know why, but he walked over and helped him.

“Here, let me get that.” he said as he walked over, set his box down and held onto the six pack and bag of take out as Jim opened his door.

“Thanks.” Jim said as he quickly put the key in and opened the door to relieve his neighbor of his belongs. Before Sebastian could continue down the hallway, Jim called back. “Hey would you like to have a beer? I was supposed to have a house warming party tonight, but I forgot, I don’t know anyone here.”

Sebastian let a chuckle out, he was about to decline, but what was he going to do that night? Sit on the couch and drink beer on his lonesome? “Sure, let me just put this away, and I’ll be over.” Sebastian said as he picked up his box and headed to his door. Once inside, he took his jacket off and set the box on the living room table.

Sitting on the couch he contemplated just throwing out. But after thinking it over for a minute he finally teared at the tape and opened the flaps. Once he saw what was inside he sat back and let a deep breath out. Was it really?

He sat back up and began to go through everything in the box. Photos, mementos, letters they wrote each other, gifts he had given her. He knew what this was, she was purging him from her life. This box contained everything that had happened in the two and a half years that he was with Amelia.

Tears began to form but he forced the feelings inward. He had been brass the last time he saw her, and knew now there was no way he could repair that.

There was no note, no finally goodbye, nothing but the memories, and at the bottom, tangled around some dried tiger lillies he found it. The necklace he had given her so many Christmases ago. Quickly he got up and headed next door to his new neighbors home.

After a couple of beers the two began to laugh and loosen up. Sebastian let him know he was getting over a breakup, and Sebastian learned that Jim had lived in New York before moving to California for an unknown reason. Only to be offered his job as a doctor back at a nearby hospital just recently.

They laughed again at the fact that they had been in loved with a nurse. “You are just trying to make me feel better.” Sebastian laughed as he took a sip from his beer.

“No, No,” Jim said as he opened another one up for himself. “I’m being totally honest. It’s the reason I moved away.”

Sebastian gave him a raised eyebrow to his response in disbelief.

“No, really. I was just a resident at this hospital,” he took a long swig from the bottle before continuing. “And I met this beautiful nurse, and I told myself. Don’t do it. Don’t get involved, it’ll end badly. But as the months went by it was no longer about how beautiful she was, but what she did. She took care of these patients with such,” he paused for a minute before finding the right word. “Love. She took care of them with love. Tried to make sure that no one went ignored, or no symptom went unchecked. Then I found out that she had lost her parents because of carelessness made by their doctors and I understood why she was a nurse. But.” Silence suddenly filled the air as Jim stared off into space as if though reliving some moment in the past. Until Sebastian snapped him back, “But?”

He cleared his throat. “Umm, but she just didn’t know how to love people in her life like that. It was hard for her. Her parents passed away and her previous relationship wasn’t a good one. But I pushed.” He laughed. “I wouldn’t take no for an answer I had to have her in my life.”

Jim let himself sink into the couch as he took a long swig from his beer. “I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“Did she cheat on you with another doctor?” Sebastian probed.

“No,” Jim smiled, “She would never do that, she isn’t that kind of person.”

“Then what?”

Jim sighed as he finished off his beer. “She warned me that we couldn’t have a relationship that the hospital frowned upon interoffice relationship thing. Especially on doctors, nurses and residents. But like I said I didn’t care. We kept it professional at work, and romance at home. But someone found out and threatened to tell HR, so before I could let them hurt her career, I hurt mine. HR had called me in and told me that it was me or her. I took the blow. I told HR that I was going to finish my residency at a different place, and I knew the hell I would catch from her. She thought I was going to be some brilliant doctor, but she was spectacular nurse, they don’t make them like that anymore. I wasn’t going to allow her to hinder her career over me, especially the stigma that nurses carry when dating doctors. So I left. I packed my things and left, because I couldn’t bare to say goodbye. I couldn’t bare to say goodbye.”

Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes, “You mean you just left no goodbye note, nothing?”

Jim frowned as he nodded yes, “Yeah, I thought it would be for the best, like yanking a bandaid off you know. But,” he shrugged, “It wasn’t.”

“So what happened?” Sebastian asked enthralled in the story, leaning forward waiting for what came next.

“Nothing,” Jim shrugged, “I moved on after a couple of months out in Los Angeles.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked a bit disappointed in the ending.

“Yeah, it was hard, to be honest. I didn’t think I was ever going to move on, but I did.” Jim smiled and took a sip of his beer as he laid back. “And you will too okay. You’ll see, my girlfriend is coming out this weekend to visit me, I’m trying to convince her to move here too.”

Defeated Sebastian let himself slump back, is that what he had to do too? Just swallow his pride and move on? No, “What about her? Now that you’re back will you try to call her?”

Jim laughed a bit, “No. I talked to her a couple of months ago, she met my  girlfriend, and we all talked. She even had moved on too, some guy that she was really serious about, head over heels. It seems like she’s in it for the long run. It made me happy to know that she was happy.”

Sebastian nodded, he got his answer. It was time to move on. he looked at his watch and saw how late it had become, and began to excuse himself.

“Thanks for the beer.” Sebastian said as he got up and began to make his way out.

“No problem,” Jim said as he walked him to the front door. “Anytime.”

He opened the door, and Sebastian stepped outside, Jim was about to close the door when curiosity got the best of Sebastian, “Hey, if you don’t mind, what was her name?” 

Jim laughed, “No, not at all. Umm, her middle names was Maria, and I called her by that but it annoyed her. Her first name was Amelia. Amelia Maria Collard.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Mama!” the little brown haired girl with blue eyes exclaimed with a smile on her face as Amelia walked into the room.

“Hey baby girl.” Amelia smiled as she picked up her daughter careful to not wrinkle the mint green bridesmaid dress she had on. While her daughter wore a matching toddler one. As soon as she picked up the two year old, the little girl tried to tug on her mother's hair that was up in an intricate do to  match the rest of the bridesmaids, “No,” Amelia said as she took her free hand and wrapped it around the toddlers outstretched hand. “Don’t touch mama’s hair okay.”

“Hmm,” the little girl said with a giggle in her voice, as she brought her hands to her mouth. “Who combed your hair?” Amelia asked as she ran her fingers through her daughters combed hair, which was pinned back in beautiful clips that matched the matching dresses that they wore.

“Da-de.” she squealed happily as she tried to grab her mother's hair again.

“Ah,” Amelia laughed as she yanked back last moment.  “Now, now.” she said as she set the  toddler back on the floor, and she began to scurry away at the sound of the other children laughing down on the first floor.

Amelia sighed, she knew that Sebastian was going to be there. But she didn’t know that he was going to be there so early and helping their daughter get ready. She took a deep breath and checked her appearance once again in the mirror, she tucked a hair or two back before smiling at herself and checking in on the bride in the next room. “Jennifer?” Amelia asked as she opened the door slowly, to see Jennifer standing in her wedding gown in front of a full length mirror, staring at herself.

“Is this real Amy?” her friends asked not taking her eyes off of her reflection.

Amelia smiled as she closed the door behind her, and stood next to her friend, adjusting her veil. “You mean are you really marrying the man that you have loved for the last four years, one mister Chris director-actor-and-completely-devoted-to-you Evans?”

The bride just stared into the reflection, “Yes,” Amelia said as she pulled her in for a hug. “Yes you are.” Jennifer eyes began to glaze with tears of joy, excitement, and still disbelief. "Oh,” Amelia said as she wiped away the tears coming down Jennifer's face as carefully as she could “Don't cry. You'll make me cry, and we'll both just sit here crying and have mascara running down our faces. Its a happy day, okay darling, no crying.”

Jennifer took a deep breath in before the other bridesmaids came in, everyone stood around excited before finally getting into positions in the garden behind the house to begin the wedding. Amelia took a deep breath in, there was no avoiding him now, she knew he'd be here he was one of Chris’s groomsmen, of course he'd be here. And his daughter was a flower girl, doubly be here.

After Sera had been born, Amelia dropped out of the public eye. The plan had worked, people focused on who she was with, who she had been spotted with, what the music she wrote was about, rather than she changing appearance, and her baggy clothing. For a couple of months she laid low, writing from home, before she started actually dating again. Realizing that just because she had been hurt before, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy relationships, she jumped in when people asked her out for dinner. Some she dated just once, other were repeated offenders, but she was never serious about any of them. But it wasn’t until Sera turned one that she finally began to look for someone to actually be with for a long time.  And to pay the bills, she  turned to writing songs and singing on others tracks full time, out of necessity as she could no longer be a nurse. But she couldn’t complain. The royalties alone per song were substantial and she could spend all the time she wanted with her daughter.

But when Chris announced his engagement to everyone, he told Amelia, that he told Sebastian everything. And that he wanted to talk. She resisted at first, but after a long talk with Gabriel and Anya she agreed. And after a long talk, they agreed to remain civil for Sera. Sebastian would visit every single chance he could get and take Sera out for trips.

For most of the time they ignored each other, the only calls they would share were over Sera, there were no “How are you?”, “Hope things are well.” conversations to have. It mostly was “Sera is ready,” or “Sera wanted to talk to you,” or “What time should I pick Sera up at?”

And as she stood there between two bridesmaids, she kept her focus on Chris, Jennifer, and the priest  anything to ignore him. As much as she tried to convince herself that she had gotten over him, over it all. Deep down she never did. No matter how many dates she went on, or how many charming men she met, she never was going to get over it.

As they said their “I do’s” everyone clapped, and Amelia turned around to find Maritza and sitting with her son on one side of her, and Sera on the other. She smiled as she turned around and watched Chris and Jennifer walk up the aisle together now man and woman.

They all made their way to other side of the house where the reception was taking place. As everyone made their way over, Amelia didn’t pay attention to everyone rushing past her as she slowly made her way over. Her eyes glued to her little girl, watching her as she walked with James hand in hand over to the reception. When a familiar voice broke her concentration.

“You look really beautiful.” She turned around to see Sebastian keeping up in step with her as she walked over to the reception. He was clean shaven, his hair slicked back and wore a clean black crisp suit that matched the rest of the groomsmen. Amelia couldn’t help but slightly blush and feel her heart race, as she turned back around and faced forward to her destination.

“Thanks,” she managed to say. “You don’t look half bad, yourself.” she jested as they reached the tables. He let a boisterous laugh, it had been a long time since they had a conversation, that even just that joke took him off guard.

“Thanks.” he said as he took a seat next to her’s at the table, without thinking, and she didn’t notice as they sat and drank their glasses of champagne. It wasn’t until a voice came from behind them that things got awkward.

“I am so sorry I am late,” a face came down and kissed Amelia’s cheek. “The traffic was unbelievable. I should have left earlier.”

“Oh, hey,” Amelia smiled, and instantly Sebastian felt jealous of the way she just radiated. “It’s okay, at least you’re here in time to dance.”

“That dress by the way, just beautiful.” he said, then he leaned closer and whispered into her ear. “Can’t wait to see it on the floor tonight.” Sebastian let a fake cough out, letting them know that he had heard that, and that he indeed was still there.

“Oh, Sebastian, this is Brendon. Brendon, Sebastian.” The two men shook hands, and Brendon took his seat on the other side of Amelia.  Adrian and Amelia will occasionally work as a duo and help on others records, and even occasionally produce songs. Brendon's Too weird to live, to rare to die, ablum was one of those records that they lend a hand and some producing on. Amelia and him dated on and off, with no real strings attached, and seeing how he would be state side, and someone she actually like having around, she had invited him as her date.

“Oh, and I saw Sera on my way in. She is just adorable. Looks as radiant as you.” Brendon said as he grabbed a champagne glass and Amelia blushed and said nothing. Again Sebastian tried to focus on anything than what was going on right next to him.

Some dance song came on and Amelia’s date stood up, “Come on. Lets dance.”

“I don’t know.” Amelia said looking at the heels she was wearing.

“No, I won’t take no for an answer,” the date said as he knelt down and removed her heels from her feet. “You love this song, you sing it every chance you get when it’s on. We’re dancing.”

“Brendon,” she began to protest but it was cut short when he lifted her carried her over the grass to the wooden promenade in the center of the garden where people were already dancing, and he placed her down gently as he spinned her.

She laughed and began to dance with Brendon, and it wasn’t long until Adrian and Maritza made their way over and the four were singing and laughing together. No one paid them much mind as others danced around them. But Sebastian watched, beating himself up. It should have been him, that was there dancing with her. He never understood how he never fought harder for her. But he respected her choices, and her space, he had no right to make demands right now.

“Da-de!” Sera beamed up at her father as she walked with Luca.

“Hey muffin.” he said as he stood up and picked her up.

“We dance.” she wiggled in his arms.

“Okay, we dance,” he nodded and he walked over to the dance floor with her in his arms.

After more hours of merriment, eating, dancing and drinking, the party began to thin out, and many began to go home.

Sebastian waited patiently, as it was his turn to take Sera home. But seeing how Sera was currently dancing with her mom, he waited. But he looked around to see Brendon was no where to be found, and he couldn’t help it. He walked up to the two. “Can I have this dance ?” Amelia looked down at Sera who just nodded happily.

“You may.”

He took Amelia’s free hand into his and the other he placed on Sera’s back, as the three swayed to the music. Amelia’s heart bounced at the familiar touch, and warmth. She looked up and got momentarily lost in his eyes like before, but she quickly looked away. “So, hows work?” she asked trying to cut the tension in the air around them.

“Good, taking a rest for now. You?”

“Good, getting ready for something big.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked genuinely interested. “What’s going on?”

“Just something the guys and I have been working on. I actually said more than I should.”

Sebastian laughed, “You sound like me.”

Amelia couldn’t help but let a slight laugh out, as she remembered all those times that he would work on something and was not able to tell her much about it. “Yeah I kinda do.”

“You ready go babe?” A voice cut the moment that they were sharing.

Amelia looked to see Brendon standing next to them.

“Oh, yeah. Give me a moment.” He nodded and walked towards the house to wait for her. Sebastian let a sigh out as Amelia’s arms outstretched.

“You ready to go with daddy?” Amelia asked the two year old.

She simply nodded as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Alright I love you.” She kissed her daughter's cheek and handed her over to Sebastian who cradled her as she began to close her eyes again. Amelia smiled at her daughter and then looked back up at Sebastian.

“So, I’ll be working all weekend, I’ll pick her up Monday afternoon, say around one?”

“Sure.” Sebastian said and Amelia nodded. They stood there for a moment before Amelia finally began to head over to Brendon. In her life of never looking back, she made an exception this time as she walked out with Brendon, looking over her shoulder to see Sebastian smiling as he cradled his daughter in his arms and continued to sway to some music to help her sleep.

That night as she laid in a tangle naked mess with Brendon, she couldn’t help but lay awake and stare out the window. Deep down knowing that she would never be over him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song that is mentioned in this chapter is based on this cover  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkPDCv8d9HM
> 
> Thank you all for the kind words, it really means a lot to me. And to all of you who continue to read this story, it is almost at an end, so thank you all again for taking this trip with me. 
> 
> <3 SBT

“Alright show time!” Adrian laughed as he patted Max on the back.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Max muttered as he tuned his guitar.

“I can’t believe you guys convinced ** _me_**.” Amelia added as she straightened out her dress and gripped the microphone in her hand. After the last two years she had overcome her anxiety and was able to tolerate some people here and there invading her privacy. But this. What they were about to do, what she was was about to do. Was something else entirely.

Someone came around and made sure the microphone was wired, ready, and working, and someone asked her “Ready?”

She didn’t even look to see who was talking to her, she just nodded a yes, let a deep breathe out and said “Let’s do this before I change my mind.”

Adrian and Max stood on either side of her, “You’ll be fine, no mas respira.” Max said with a smile on his face.

“Hey, you did this five years ago, you can do it now.” Adrian laughed, and Amelia couldn’t help but laugh and know what he was talking about. "Just pretend you're calling me out on my bullshit again." 

“Okay,” she sighed, “Lets do this.”

The venue was quiet, as small as it was, it was crowded. Full of people waiting to see the show. The originals, people called it. The trio that started it all. The trio that finally released an album together. The buzz about it was ecstatic and tickets had sold out within hours of them being put up. It wasn’t the sole reason of music that they were enticed with, but with a listen to the new album, along with a Q & A session with the band, and guaranteed  meet and greets for everyone.

Sebastian couldn’t help but let a whistle out as he stood backstage with Sera. "Wuts of pep-le, da-de." she said as she clutched to his hand.

"Yeah babe," he lifted her up and put her in his shoulders, "Come on, let's find a good seats." 

Two hours later, and many questions and  meet and greets later, the band was beginning to wind down and they were getting ready to play one last song, as they made their announcement.

“So,” Amelia smiled as she took a seat on a stool on the makeshift stage, and Adrian sat next to her with a guitar. “First off all we all wanted to say, thank you for coming." Everyone let out a cheer as Adrian and Amelia both chuckled into their microphones.

“Alright, it was wonderful meeting you all,” Adrian said as he tuned his guitar and everyone began to hush down. Sebastian stood backstage rocking Sera, he had half expected her to not want to stay the whole night and be annoyed with the music, but the little one had spent her life around their music, it was a lullaby to her now.

“It truly was a wonderful experience, and I want to say thank you again.” Amelia said as she addressed the crowd. “And we have some big news for you today. Adrian you want to tell them?”

“Oh no, Amy bee, this is all you.” Adrian laughed as he strummed some strings to make sure that it was tuned just right.

“Okay,” Amelia laughed a bit, “So if you all open the album you got in your goodie bag, it will all become sort of self explanatory, but,” some began to rustle into their bags past the t shirts and other band merch that was given to them to the album at the bottom of the bag. Sebastian looked at some of the left over bags next to him, and curiosity got the best of him as he balance Sera with one arm, and reached into a bag with the other to pull out the album.

Putting it on the table, he opened it as Amelia continued to talk. “I recorded my first ever EP. We only made limited copies, which you all are going home with along with the band's new album.” Some gasped and others cheered, but there was a collective surprise from everyone. Especially from Sebastian, who stood there staring at the two disc one with the band's name and another with Amelia’s name on it along with a picture of her on it. He remembered how much he didn’t want to do something like this for a living, and guilt knotted his stomach. He remembered when he found out she couldn’t be a nurse anymore. It was his fault.

He quickly stuck the cd into his jacket pocket and made a mental note to himself to listen to it later, and began to pay attention to what Amelia was saying. "I will be going on tour with the band this year as well, just here in the United States before they leave for their tour in Europe." 

More cheers quickly erupted.  _A tour?_ Sebastian's mind began to race,  _What does that mean for my visits with Sera. Is Sera going on tour as well?  When? For how long? If she wasn't, who was she leaving Sera with?_

Millions of questions raced in his head, until he realized that Amelia and Adrian were singing a duet on the stage. He began to slowly walk away to the green room, as he listened to the song, his heart broke slowly listening to the words. He didn't want to be that person who always thought that everything was about them. But he couldn't help but think it as he listened. But he shook the thoughts away, right now he had other things to think through. 

After everyone had made her way out, Amelia made her way to the green room. She was ready to change into her pj’s and just sleep with her baby girl back home. As she opened the door, she found Sebastian standing there rocking Sera back and forth, sound asleep on his shoulder, and a smile came to her face. The sight of those two like that, it just made her happy.

He turned around to see her standing there and smiled back, “Hey,” he said hushed as he continued to rock Sera, and Amelia sat on the couch, trading out her shoes to a pair of flats she had brought as back up. “You guys put on a great show.”

“Thanks,” she whispered back as she put on a jacket. “Thanks for coming and watching her.”

“Of course. Anytime.” He stood in front of her and began to hand over Sera when she began to stir from her sleep, causing Sebastian to place her back onto his shoulder to sooth her. “How about I just walk her to your car?”

Amelia nodded and she led him out to her car. She opened the backseat door where Sera’s car seat was, and Sebastian tried his best to place her into it without stirring her awake. As the seat belt buckled into place, Sera snapped awake. “Da-de,  da-de don’t weave.” she muttered as she held onto Sebastian’s hand.

“Baby, Daddy has to go home, and so do you and I.”

“No, Da-De come home with me.” she said as she continued to tug on her fathers hand. Amelia sighed as she stood at the open door and looked down at Sera and Sebastian who was squatting next to her to get a better grip on her hand.

“Get in the car Sebastian.”

“What?” he asked as he suddenly stood up and Amelia made her way to the other side. She threw the keys at him, and in a quick knee jerk reaction, he was able to catch it. “I’m tired you drive, I’ll sit in the back with Sera.”

She opened the back seat door and sat down next to her daughter as she waited for Sebastian to get in the driver seat. He stared at the car keys for the longest time, before finally walking around and getting in the drivers seat.  He sat there for a moment, as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw Amelia leaning to her right, Sera resting her head on her mother's shoulder, and Amelia’s eyes beginning to close from exhaustion. He smiled slightly to himself. The two women he would ever love more than life itself were there, in the backseat.

After another moment, he started the car and began to drive away.

Once in the driveway, Sebastian looked back to find both dead asleep on each other. He felt a smile creep on his face, but at the same time he felt his heart break. This could be what he saw every night i, if he hadn't done what he did.

He cleared his throat and reached back to gently shake Amelia awake. “Hey,” he whispered a she stirred awake. “We’re here.”

“What?” Amelia mumbled as she straightened out, and began to look around and realized that they were parked outside her house. “Oh.” she said softly and looked down at Sera. “Can you help me carry her in.”

“Sure,” Sebastian said as he got out and walked around to pick her up out of her car seat.

She only slightly stirred and nuzzled into her father's neck, as  Amelia unlocked the front door. Once they stepped inside, Sebastian stood to the side rocking Sera, and Amelia closed the door as she walked in, took her jacket off and threw it on the couch. She began to walk to the stairs, when she saw that Sebastian was still just standing at the doorway rocking Sera. “What are you doing? Let’s get Sera to bed.”

Sebastian let out a soft laugh as to try to not wake Sera. “I’ve never been inside, I don’t know where her room is.”

“Oh,” Amelia said with wide eyes, how had she forgotten that. “Just follow me.” She began to walk up the stairs and Sebastian followed. He walked down a hallway that was was lined with pictures of Sera from birth to her second birthday. Her baptism, with her godparents Chris and Jennifer, and he felt a pang of anger and followed by guilt, as he looked at all the photos and continued to walk after Amelia.

“Here,” she said as she opened a door to reveal a beautiful room, with a toddler day bed made into a sort of bunk bed. The top was a beautiful bed, at the bottom it was filled with pillows books and toys, the walls weren’t pink but a beautiful sea foam bright green. As he walked over to the bed to place her down, Amelia walked over to a desk that was on the opposite wall and turned on a lamp. As he placed Sera down, he looked up to see constellations and stars litter the ceiling and walls.

He couldn’t believe that he never saw her room before. Sure the room at his house had everything she asked for and pink walls, but this room. He could tell that Amelia thought about it and put a lot of love into it. “I like this room.” he said as he looked around at everything. The desk, the books, that toys, the walls, the photos.

“Thanks took me like four months to get it just right.” Amelia said as she walked over and tucked Sera in. At which she slightly stirred, “Mama, lul-a-bye.” she said.

Amelia just shook her head. “It’s too late honey, sleep. I’ll sing it to you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” she said as she closed her eyes and again began to drift off to sleep.

Sebastian and Amelia tiptoed out of the room, and slowly and gently closed the door behind them. “So,” Amelia said, “You can take my car if you want to go back home, or there’s a guest room just at the end of the hall on the left.” Sebastian looked down the hall and turned back around to see Amelia walking away to what he assumed was her room.

“Hey,” he said.

Amelia stopped in her tracks and looked back at him with sleepy eyes. “Yeah?” she whispered.

“Thanks.” She looked at him confused, before he answered it. “For letting me in, and tucking in Sera.” She simply nodded as she walked into her room.

The next morning Sebastian awoke to the sound of Sera giggling as she rolled around in the guest bed next to him. “Da-de!” she laughed as she saw him open his eyes. “Pan-kaks.” she exclaimed trying to get him up.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he laughed as he stood up and remembered that this was not his room, it was the guest room in Amelia’s house, and picked up his daughter. "Let's go see if Mommy wants to go out for pancakes then." 

He was about to go down the hallway to knock on her bedroom door, when he heard music coming from downstairs. Unlocking the toddler gate that blocked the stairs, he carried his daughter downstairs to the noise, which turned out to be loud music blaring. "What on earth is that?" Sebastian asked out loud to no one in particular. 

"Pan-kaks." Sera smiled as she began to throw her body forward making Sebastian walk towards what he could now see was the kitchen.  In there he found Amelia wearing blue skinny jeans, an oversized white tshirt, a black apron, and her hair up in a messy bun. She was walking back and forth between the stove and the table, making pancakes and eggs. 

The music was coming from her phone, which she had on loud speaker. "No, no, no. That's all wrong. Stop!" Amelia said out loud, and the music abruptly stopped, and a voice spoke on the other end. "What's wrong about it?" it said. 

"Everything," Amelia said as she poured more batter into the pan. "The beat is too slow and the lyrics just don't go with the music. Have you thought about maybe making it a ballad? "

"A ballad?" The voice said. 

"Yeah," Amelia said a she flipped the pancake in her pan. "You know a song, that is usually a bit slower than most and with lots of emotion. It sounds more like a ballad." 

"But I worked on his music for a long time." 

"Trust me, okay. Just record it as a ballad, and if you hate it, I'll produce the whole album myself." 

"You're on." 

"Alright, get to it. Bye." 

"Bye." the conversation ended and all the sudden music on her phone began to play again, it was as if she was listening to something before the call, and it was just beginning to auto play. He remembered that song though, it was one he heard her listen to when he would get ready for work sometimes, and memories flooded him as he stood there with their daughter on his waist. 

"PAN-KAKS!" Sera said loudly again as she began to rock her body forward trying to command her father to walk. 

"Oh my god." Amelia said as she jumped back and put her hand to her chest, looking up Sebastian could see her wearing glasses,  _Since when did she start to need glasses?_

"I had no idea you were still here." Amelia said as she began to calm down and turned off the stove. "I thought you drove home last night." 

Sebastian walked forward and sat Sera in her chair, as she awaited her pancakes. "I thought about it, but I was too tired, and you did say I could use the guest room. So I decided to stay." 

Amelia simply nodded as she served the last pancake onto a plate in the center of the table. "I hope she didn't wake you up." 

"Nah," Sebastian lied as he sat next to Sera at the table. "I was actually about to ask you if you wanted to go out for breakfast." 

"Oh," Amelia laughed slightly, as she sat down across from Sera. "Thanks but Saturdays I usually make pancakes, you're welcome to have some." 

Sebastian couldn't even recall when was the last time she cooked, but he nodded. The three sat at the table quietly eating. When he decided to break the awkwardness that was hanging in the air. "Since when do you were glasses."

"About a year now." She said in between bites of her pancakes and scribbling in some notebook that she had to the side of her. 

And then silence fell again. 

"So you're going on tour." 

Amelia froze, and looked up at him. "I was going to tell you about it. Nothing's in stone yet, don't know dates, whose going or anything. I was going to wait until the details were finally before talking to you about it." 

Sebastian just nodded.  They finished breakfast and Sebastian volunteered to do the dishes while Amelia dressed Sera for the day. When they came back down, he contemplated about calling a cab, but not before finally working up the nerve to ask. 

"Amelia," he asked as she was bent over playing some game with Sera. 

"Yeah?" She asked over her shoulder as she began to straighten up to look at him. 

"I was wondering. Maybe we could have dinner some time." 

Amelia let a sigh out as she looked down at Sera, and then back at Sebastian. "I don't know." she muttered. 

"Just to talk about the whole tour thing, and maybe Sera staying with me for a while, while I'm in between project, you know." Amelia let a sigh out, and let her shoulders slump forward. "Sure." 

"Okay. How does tomorrow night sound?" he asked. 

"Actually, lets make it Tuesday. I have some rehearsals, and I'm pretty sure we'll have the tour thing down. So I'll have more information for you then." 

Sebastian nodded, and Amelia went back to playing with Sera, but over her shoulder she replied. "You're more than welcome to use my car to get home. I won't be needing it this weekend. "

"Thanks," he said as he stood there for a moment just watching them play. And he took his leave. As he sat in the car, and began his drive home, he began to make a plan. A plan to have his family living under the same roof, and to repair the bond that Amelia and he once shared. 


	33. Chapter 33

After days that seemed to drag on forever, Tuesday finally arrived. Sebastian paced back and forth. It had been a while since he dated himself, and to be quite honest with himself, he didn’t know if this was a date. He wanted it to be a date, but he didn’t know what Amelia would think about that. Especially since he met that guy Brendon at Chris’s wedding six months ago.

But he shook the thoughts away.

Taking one more look in the mirror by his front door, he picked up the bouquet of flowers that were on the table by the front door. And with that he made his way to Amelia's.

He had insisted that he picked her up, but she refused. She had told him it would be better to just meet at the restaurant because she would be at the studio with the band and she’d just drive out after. Not to be one to push his luck, he agreed.

Standing outside his car with the bouquet in hand, he waited. When he saw her car beginning to pull into the parking lot, his heart began to thump against his chest and his stomach turned. could it be possible that even after all this time, she could make him feel like this.

She got out of her car, and slowly made her way over to him. “I’m so sorry, I should have asked about the dress attire.” She said as she looked at him and at the restaurant. “I didn’t know it was going to be this kind of dinner.”

He hadn’t even noticed what she was wearing until she brought it up. A pair of faded jeans, but not the kind that manufactured, but actual wear from chasing Sera around. A black t shirt with some band on it, black converse sneakers and her hair long hair was in a ponytail. “Don’t worry about it.” He said as he handed her the flowers.

As she took the flowers from his hand, she looked at him with raised eyebrows, “Are you sure? I can go home and change. I just wasn’t expecting this.” She said looking at what Sebastian was wearing, it wasn’t formal, but it wasn’t casual dark blue jeans with a button up and his hair slicked back, and couldn’t deny that she liked seeing him like that.

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” he said as he held his arm out for her to take, “Come on.”  

She hesitated for a moment before looping her arm in his and following him in.

After sitting at their table, he began to shake off his nervousness and she began to relax. Some wine and food later, they were laughing about things that they remembered from their time together and sharing new stories.

Around the time they ordered dessert, her phone went off. “Oh shit, I am so sorry I forgot it was on.” She said as she began to search her pocket for her phone.

“It’s okay.” He said as the dessert reached their table and she looked at the caller id.

“Oh god, sorry I have to take this.” she said before standing up to answer her phone. “Hey Brendon, what’s going on?” Was the last thing he heard her say before she walked off outside on cellphone. He stared at the raspberry gelato on the table and the situation came back to him. Why was he trying if she had already moved on?

After a moment, she returned and sat down across from him again. “Sorry about that,” she smiled. “Just a business call.”

“Okay.” he simply said as he began to spoon at the gelato. Amelia picked up on his change of attitude right away and decided to ignore it. Picking up her spoon, she began to eat some the gelato.

“So what email should I use to send the tour schedule to?”   
“What?” Sebastian asked forgetting the excuse he had made to bring her out to dinner.

“The tour, remember?” Amelia said with an arched eyebrow. “The reason we set up this dinner, to talk about the tour.”

“Oh,” Sebastian quickly said as he sat up, honestly he had forgotten about the tour, and focused on the fact that they would be having dinner together. “Yeah,” he said as he took his phone out and the two began to review it.

After letting him know that Maritza would be on tour with them to take care of the little ones during the sets, and the dates and locations, Sebastian was a bit more at ease. Each show was within four days of each other allowing enough time to rest and get to each show as to not tire the children and most of the venues were small as well. It would begin in New york and eventually end in Los Angeles. They sat there and Sebastian asked to tag along at some of the venue dates seeing as he would not be working on those dates.

After another half hour after talking about the tour and details they finally agreed on things and their evening began to come to a close.

“Thanks for the dinner,” Amelia said as she began to gather her things up. “It’s been so long since I’ve actually been to a diner that didn’t involve spaghetti or crayons.” She chuckled.

He smiled back at her, having missed her laugh. “How is everyone?” He quickly said not wanting her to leave just yet.

“Good,” she nodded. “Everyone’s good.”

“Hows Gabriel and Anya? How about the baby?”

Amelia laughed, “They are good, taking care of each other. She’s healthy and starting kindergarten this year.”

“Wow,” Sebastian laughed. “Time sure does fly.”

“Yeah,” Amelia smiled as she thought all that had happened within the last two years for her. “It does. And you?” Amelia said returning the courtesy.

“Good. Busy.” he said as he nodded his head. She was about to excuse herself and head home, when Sebastian began to pull at straws, anything to keep their conversation and dinner going.

“Are they going on the tour?”

Amelia laughed. “No they aren’t. Gabriel picked up some summer teaching jobs and Anya just has her hands full with being a full time mom. They rather stay home for now.”

“I bet.” Sebastian chuckled.

“So Max and Sam will be going too?”

“Yeah,” Amelia nodded as she drank some water. “Sam asked for time off and he will be joining for half of the tour before coming back to work.”

Before he could think about what he was saying he blurted it out. “Is your boyfriend going on tour with you?”

“Boyfriend?” Amelia asked confused. “What are you-” she stopped dead and realized what this was all about and who he was talking about. “I actually don’t have a boyfriend,” she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And frankly, I don’t think it would be any of your business if I was dating.”

“I didn’t mean-” Sebastian started to say.

“I know what you meant,” Amelia said as she began to gather her things and for some reason didn’t feel as mad as she was a moment ago. “Just please don’t ask about my personal life like that. We are past that. Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian began to apologize as she stood up.

“I understand, I really do. I have to go now. Thanks for dinner.”

“Let me walk you out.”

“It’s okay. Really. I can make it to my car on my own.”

“Please, let me.” Sebastian said again as he left some money on the table for the bill and tip as he followed her out.

When they got outside, he continued to keep a pace behind her, when they reached her car, she finally spoke.

“Look I know you mean well Sebastian, but please don’t pry into my personal life, okay.”

He nodded, his heart thumped at the familiar sound of her okay. The word that he had no idea how much it meant until it was gone.  “I’m sorry. Okay.”

She let out a sigh as she nodded her head at him and a sad smile appeared on her face. “Okay.” she said again and then outstretched her arms for hug and took a step towards him.

He tried not to seem to eager and took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, as she did around him. And for the first time in years they embraced. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost at a close, and again thank you all for sticking with it! 
> 
> <3 SBT

The only thing Amelia could think about for days was the fact that she hugged him. She had hugged him. The man that she knew she would never get over, she hugged him. The father of her child, she hugged him. She hugged him. And she didn’t want to let go, and now he was going to be joining them for the first half of the tour.

As the bus bobbed up and down the streets from their first concert to the next one, she watched him. He was on the other end of the bus with Sera in his arms and the both were peacefully falling asleep to the motions of the bus. The same arms that she was in a couple of days ago. She began to shake the thoughts away. There was no point in thinking that way, they both had burned so many bridges

“You know, you could still have that.” Max said as he sat next to her wrapped in a blanket. Seeing as Sam wouldn’t be able to get time off until halfway through the tour, Max shared a bus with Amelia, Sera and Sebastian.

“Shut up.” she muttered as she stared at her notebook page.

“You should play that song for him, I think it’d help you both out.” Max said as he scooted closer to her to nudge her shoulder.

“I think things are fine as they are.” she huffed as she moved away from him.

“Amelia, they are not. You both are still in love with each other, and everyone could see it.”

“Were.” she said not looking up from writing.

“Are.” Max corrected and hissed as Sera stirred in her sleep, and he continued to whisper. “Everyone can see how hard he tries to win you back, and everyone can see how you look at him when he’s not looking. So you both are. But can’t seem to admit it.”

“Shut up, you’ll wake up Sera.” Amelia said as she turned her back to friend.

“Whatever,” Max said as he got up and made his way to his cot, “At least I’m not still writing songs about a man I can easily have.”

\--

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Sebastian asked as he laid Sera down to sleep in the hotel room.

“Sure,” Amelia said as she began to tuck Sera in.

It had been two months into the tour and they still hadn’t spoken without it having anything to do about Sera.

“She keeps asking me to sing some lullaby, but I don’t know it.”

“Oh,” Amelia said trying to hide her surprise as she began to search in her bag for her pajamas. "It's just some silly song I made up. Just song whatever you usually sing her."

"I do," Sebastian chuckled, "but she keeps asking me for the lullaby you wrote. Can you teach it to me."

"Sure, but can we do it some other time? I'm really tired."

"Sure." Sebastian smiled. "Night." He got up and walked to the door that attached his room to theirs, "Just let me know if you need anything."

She gave a half smiled and nodded as he took his leave closing the door behind him.

Once it was closed Amelia let herself fall onto her bed and let a sigh out as she let her head drop into her hands. Max was right, she still loved him and she knew that he still felt something for her too. But she still wasn’t convinced that it was the best idea in the world to admit those feelings to each other.

\--

The tour was beginning to come to an end, and Amelia missed Sera with every fiber in her being. She hated to admit but she also missed Sebastian. Five months into the tour, two month ago, Sebastian had to leave to film the new marvel movie, and Sera begged to go along with her father.

Sebastian assured her that there were going to be plenty of other children on set for her to play with and that she wouldn’t be left alone at any moment, before Amelia finally agreed. She would video chat with them at night, but it wasn’t the same.

Now as they neared their Hollywood venue Amelia couldn’t help but feel giddy. This was the longest she had ever been away from her daughter, and deep down she didn’t want to admit that she wanted to see Sebastian again.

 

“Mommy!” the toddler smiled as she ran through the hallway towards her mother.

“Monkey!” Amelia squealed as she ran towards her arms stretched out and bending over to pick her up. “I’ve missed you so much.” She began to plant kisses all over her daughter's face, and Sebastian smiled at the two as he made his way over to them.

“I have wots of fwends.” Sera exclaimed happily.

“Oh really.” Amelia asked happily as she twirled her around and the three began walking towards her dressing room.

“Yeah!” Sera said as Amelia set her down. “Dad-de has pictures.”

“Does he now?” Amelia asked as she looked up to Sebastian, who pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to Amelia to look through his photos.

“Everyone brought their children in and made a giant play date.” Sebastian said as Amelia swiped through his phone looking at all the photos of the two of them playing with other castmates children.

“Looks like you had lots of fun.” Amelia smiled as she saw the photos.

“Uh huh.” Sera nodded as she jumped on the couch.

“Well I’m really happy you had fun.” Amelia smiled as she handed Sebastian his phone, their fingers lingering on each others for a moment as they locked eyes.

Sebastian put his phone back in his pocket as Sera tugged on his arm, now standing next to him. “Can we goez now.”

“Go?” Amelia asked with a confused look on her face. “Go where?”  
“Piza! Dad-de prowamsed piza.”

“I did. I promised her pizza today.” Sebastian chuckled as he held onto his daughters hand.

“Oh,” Amelia said. “Okay.”

Sebastian saw the sadness in Amelia’s eyes and quickly added, “But we’re going to watch the beginning of your set, before we go.”

“Oh,” she perked up at bit. “You don’t have to.”

“You spent the last couple of months without her, we’re staying. Plus I heard you were going to be performing some of your own songs.”

Amelia chuckled, “Yeah.”

“We wouldn’t miss that, now would we.” Sebastian said as he picked up their daughter in his arms.

“Nope!” she smiled and agreed with her father.

About an hour into their set, Sera began to pester her father for her pizza and just general tiredness. Sebastian sighed to himself, he wanted to listen to her songs. Sure he had listen to the album over and over, but to watch her perform it. That would be the best thing ever. But as his daughter complained about pizza, he finally caved in. He took his phone and sent her a text message letting her know that they would be back at his place and she would be more than welcome to come over whenever the concert ended.

About  two hours later as the concert ended, Amelia was saddened to see that Sebastian and Sera weren’t there, but smiled as she read the text he sent her. She let out a sigh as she began to walk to the tour bus with Adrian and Max.

“Change!” Adrian said as he bumped his shoulder in hers.

“What?” she asked.

“Yeah, change!” Max laughed. “We’re all going out. No kids.”

“What?” Amelia asked again.

“Yeah,” Adrian said, “Maritza got a babysitter, Sam is there. The five of us. Out and about in LA for a night. And don’t say no, Sera is with Sebastian.”

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And with that she climbed into the tour bus and got ready.

Half an hour later they were walking down Hollywood laughing being general tourist. But Amelia couldn’t help but feel jealous as she looked at the two couples that she was spending the night with, and knowing deep down that she wanted that with Sebastian again. But she shook the thoughts away as they continued down and began to bar hop.

An hour, and two bars later, Amelia couldn’t help it. She was filled with liquid courage. And before she knew it, she was in a cab, on her way to Sebastian’s house.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

“Ugg,” Amelia groaned as she began to hold her head in her hands before even opening her eyes. Her brain pounded against her skull, and she was trying to find a way to calm it down. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Where was she, she didn’t remember anything past the bar hopping. The bar hopping.

She looked around to see that she was in a bed, that was not her bed, and not in the dress that she was wearing last night. In a panic she began to look around trying to figure out where she was. As she came to her senses and her panic began to subside, she realized she recognized the room. It was Sebastian’s. But then worry began to wash through her, why was she here, and why was not wearing her clothes.

Did she act on urges last night while she was drunk?

“Oh God,” she moaned as she swung her legs over the bed and tried to remember anything and everything that she could. As she stared at the rug at her feet, as if it held the answers she was looking for, she noticed a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen on the night stand. Reaching for them, she saw a note under the glass.

As she took a sip of water she read it.

We made breakfast, join us when you feel up to it.

So she definitely was at Sebastians and Sera was also here. And there was breakfast waiting for her. Taking a couple of the pills and chasing it down with some water, she brushed her hair back with her fingers and forced herself to stand up.

And taking a deep breath she walked out the bedroom and to the kitchen.

Coming around the corner, she stopped as she heard Sebastian and Sera talking, and listened in.

“But why do I have to be so quiet?” Sera asked in a hushed voice as she chewed on pancakes.

“Hmm,” Sebastian said as he drank some orange juice. “Because honey, Mommy is not feeling very well right now. She has a headache, so we have to be quiet so she can feel better sooner. Okay.”

“M’kay.” Sera said again chewing on another pancake.

Amelia’s heart thumped against her chest as she heard them talk. Why?

Finally, she decided to join them, and turned the final corner into the kitchen.

“Morning Mommy.” Sera whispered as she saw her mother walk into the kitchen.

“Morning Monkey.” Amelia said as she sat down at the table, and Sebastian stood up as he began to prepare her a plate with eggs, bacon and pancake. He set it down in front of her along with a glass of juice, and then took a seat back where he was.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he forked some eggs into his mouth not looking at her.

“Better,” she said as she took a sip from her orange juice. “Thank you.”

He gave her a small crooked smile. “You’re welcome.”

The three ate in silence for the next five minutes, until Sera declared that she was done and ran off to play in her room. As soon as Amelia could hear Sera playing in her room, she cleared her throat and asked Sebastian. “What happened?”

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. “What do you mean?”   
She looked down at what she was wearing, and then back at him.

“Oh, you threw up on your dress asked me for some clothes, and then went to sleep.”

Amelia looked at him with such confusion, how could he be so calm?

“So,” Amelia said as she stared at the plate in front of her.

“Nothing happened.” Sebastian said as he stood up and placed his plate in the sink. “You came over, you were drunk. You threw up on your clothes, I helped you change into something else. And you went to sleep.”

“That’s it?” she asked one more time.

“Yeah. Why?” Sebastian asked as he took a drink of water.

“No reason.” Amelia said as she turned her attention back to the food in front of her.

“I am going to help Sera get ready, I promised her a trip to the beach today. When you’re ready, there’s some of your old clothes in a box in my closet.” With that he walked out of the kitchen and left her there with her thoughts.

As he walked down the hallway he couldn’t understand why he lied.

_“Coming” Sebastian called out as he ran in his pitch black home to the front door. Trying to get to the door before whoever it was, woke his daughter.  “Who is it?” he hissed._

_“Amelia.”_

_“Amelia?” he repeated to himself surprised, as he unlocked the door. “Is everything okay?” He asked as he opened the door and saw her standing there in a red dress, and flats. Her hair was a frizzled mess, but she didn’t seem to mind._

_“I needed to talk to you.” she said as she walked into the house and began to pacing back and forth in the living room._

_“Okay, is everyone okay?” He asked as he closed the door, slightly panicked at her manic behavior. Was someone hurt? Was she hurt?_

_“Yeah. Everyones fine, well not really.”_

_“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked now fully awake and worried as he stood in front of her to keep her from pacing again._

_“We’re not fine,” she said using her hands to point at him and her. “We’re not together, we’re supposed to be together. We're supposed to be raising Sera together. I’m supposed to be together with you I love you, but I’m not with you.” Tears began to stream down her face. “And I am so sorry for pulling away from you, but I can’t stop. I thought I didn’t love you anymore. But I do I love you so much.”_

_“Amelia,” Sebastian whispered as he put his right hand on her cheek and his left hand on her back, pulling her towards him. “I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. I love you too.” This has to be a dream he told himself. Granted it’s what he wanted, but he dreamt this moment for a while. It had to be just another dream._

_When suddenly Amelia put her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. And he knew it wasn’t a dream, he tasted alcohol on her lips, and he knew that this was not a dream and that Amelia was here. Drunk._

_“Come on.” he said dejected. “Lets get you to bed.”_

_“Okay.” Amelia nodded in her stupor._

_Once in the bedroom, she began to get handsy with him. He didn’t want it to stop, but he knew he had to stop it. This was not how he wanted her back._

_He looked for some clothes that would fit her, when suddenly he heard her get sick._

_Turning around her found her on her knees in the bathroom. He sighed as he walked over and got a towel and began to clean her face._

_“I’m so sorry.” she whispered._

_“For what?” Sebastian asked as he began to get her out of her soiled dress._

_“Everything.”_

_He simply gave her a small half smile, “It’s not all your fault. I have blame to carry to and I’m sorry too.”_

_She pulled him into a hug and held him tight, and he simply kissed the top of her head. “Now come on, let’s get some clothes on you.”_

_After a struggle with a drunk Amelia, he was able to get clothes on her and led her to the bed, in which she quickly succumbed to sleep._

_As he settled into the couch he hoped that in the morning Amelia would remember some of the things that she has said tonight._

“Beach! Beach ! Beach!” Sera chanted after her father was down combing her hair and she was ready to go. “Beach!”

“Alright.” he laughed as he grabbed his car keys, “Let me just pack up some snacks and we can go.”

Sebastian returned to the kitchen, where Amelia stood there, hair in a ponytail, and changed into a pair of jeans and an old t shirt Sebastian had put in a box in the back of his closet. Even in a ponytail her hair still reached past her shoulders, and the bangs that could not be tied back swept across her right eye, tucked behind her right ear.

She was finishing washing the dishes when he began packing some snacks. “Are you guys leaving for the beach already?” Amelia asked as she dried the last dish and her hands.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said as he finished up with the snacks. “She is a bit impatient today. Wants to get going.” He chuckled.

Amelia let out an equal chuckle out knowing full well that when Sera wanted something, she got it. “Would it be okay, if I tagged along with you?” Amelia asked a bit shyly.

“Of course.” Sebastian answered.

“Thanks.” Amelia smiled. And with that the three went off.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Still deciding if there is going to be two more, or three more chapters left. I'll see.  
> But enjoy, the next chapter is almost done, and I should have it up by the end of the week.  
> You can always bug me over at sketchbookthingz.tumblr.com
> 
> <3 SBT

The three froliced on the beach for the next couple of hours, splashing around, and enjoying the sun out as a family. Amelia hadn’t even noticed that she didn’t have her phone all day. It wasn’t until Sebastian and Sera finally stopped splashing around and sat with Amelia that Sebastian’s phone rang. “Hello?” he answered with a laugh in his voice as Sera tackled her father down, and the two were on top of Amelia, the three in a laughing fit. “Oh yeah she’s right here, give me a moment.” Sebastian sat up laughing as he picked up Sera with one arm, and got off of Amelia. “Here,” he said as he handed Amelia the phone. “It’s for you.” And he took off running with Sera towards the water.

Confused Amelia brought the phone up to her ear. “Hello?” she asked cautiously. Who would ask for her on his phone?

“Drunk girl!” Max blared through the phone. “Did you get lucky?”

“What?” Amelia asked as she turned around and watched Sebastian and Sera play in the water. “What are you talking about?”

“Damn, how drunk were you!” Max said more as a matter of fact, then a question. “Fine. You called me drunk while you were puking, saying that you finally told Sebastian that you loved him. And everything was going to be all unicorns and sunshine.”  Amelia froze in place as she stared at Sebastian and Sera. She had told him? “Before you dropped your phone in the toilet, I heard Sebastian just say that you guys would talk about it in the morning.”

So many question run through your head, but she snapped out of it as she watched Sebastian and Sera begin to run up to her again. “I’ll call you later Max.”

“Whatever. INVITE HIM TO THE DINNER TONIGHT.” she heard him say before hanging up the phone.

“UMF!” Both Sebastian and Sera proclaimed as they fell on either side of her on the towel, and Amelia couldn’t help but laugh at how tired out the two of them were. Sera rolled over and let her wet body lay against her mother's in her tired demeanor, causing Amelia to let out a “Gross.” as she laughed and held her daughter closer in her now soaked clothes. The three sat there for a couple of minutes, Sebastian to the right of Amelia, watched the waves roll in, while Sera rested her head on her mother's left shoulder. Soon Sera had fallen asleep on her mother and Sebastian looked up at her, “She looks like you when she’s asleep.”

Amelia let out a scoff and laughed. “Is that the only time she looks like me?”

“Nah, you’re right, the way she gets that sparkle in her eye when someone mentions pizza has you written all over it.”

“Hey!” Amelia laughed as she playful smacked his chest.

“What!” Sebastian laughed as he sat up and scooched closer to Amelia. “It’s true.”

Amelia just shook her head laughing as she stared out into the ocean.

“Thank you.” Sebastian suddenly said.

“For what?” Amelia looked over to him, with a smile.

“For coming with us. The three of us have never done anything together. It’s nice.”

Amelia looked down at her lap, guiltily. “It is isn’t it?” she said back softly as she genuinely smiled and looked back at him. She knew she was to blame for it. She could have easily called Sebastian over for dinner, or invited him along with any of their outings. After a moment she finally said, “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian looked at her in confusion as he sat closer to her so their shoulders were touching. “For what?”

“For not trying.” she said as she stared down at the towel. “I know that you wanted to be around, but I guess I was just too-” she stopped to look for the right word, “stubborn.” Sebastian let out a slight chuckle as he tipped over slightly, bumping her shoulder with his.

“It’s okay, I understand,” he said with a slight sigh on his voice. “I wasn’t the best person to you back then.” They stared at each other for a moment lost in this moment of heartfelt talk. Something that they both craved but never did, their heads slowly beginning to drift towards each others. Their foreheads touching. “But still-” Amelia started as she looked down at his lips, and back up at him, realizing how close they were.

“But what?” Sebastian whispered back slowly inching closer to her, when they were cut off when their rambunctious daughter awoke and lifted her head up. “Ice cream. I want ice cream.” she said in a matter of fact voice rather than an asking one. They both snapped out of it, and began to laugh as their daughter began to do what she dubbed her ice cream dance. After calming down from their laughing fit, the three packed again into Sebastian's car and went off for a quest of ice cream.

Two hours later they three found themselves at Sebastian’s house again, all tired out, and sitting on the couch resting. Soon, Sera was asleep between the two of them again. Amelia chuckled, and realized how late it was getting. She, Max, and Adrian had planned a dinner since it was their last night together after the tour. Adrian and the band would leave for Europe, in three days, Sam back to work, and Maritza back home with the children, so they planned one last dinner together, before everyone went their separate ways. Amelia smiled as she looked down at Sera, and then at Sebastian. Sera had already fallen asleep, but Sebastian was staring intently at the tv trying to act interested at whatever was playing before beginning to nod off. Amelia let out a stifled giggle, which caused Sebastian to look her way. “Sorry.” she whispered. He just gave a half smile as he looked down at Sera between you two.

“Imma take her to bed, so she can nap more comfortably.” Sebastian said as he stretched out.

“Okay,” Amelia said. “Is it alright if I use your phone to call a cab?”

He nodded as he fished in his pocket for it, and handed it over to her. Once she was done with it she handed it back to him, and Sebastian stuck it back into his pocket as he stood up, reaching down to pick up Sera. “Hey,” Amelia said as she put a hand on his arm, stopping what he was doing, and look at her. And she almost lost her nerves looking into his eyes, and quickly blurted out. “We’re having a dinner tonight, the boys, and I. Just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come along.”

A small smile came onto his face, she prepared herself for him to say no, or to say he has something else to do, but instead he said. “Sure, do I bring Sera, or should I get a babysitter.”

Amelia smiled, “Bring her, Maritza will also bring the others so she’ll have kids to play with.”

“Okay,” he said nodding as he bend back down and picked up Sera. “Just send me a message later on where to meet you.”

“Okay.” Amelia smiled as he began to walk down the hall to Sera’s room, and she behind him, only to break off at the doorway to Sebastian’s bedroom. Inside she gathered her things, and began to make her way back out to the front door to see Sebastian standing at the front door.

Door was open and he had ran out and paid for it before she could it even make it to the door. “So,” he said as he walked her to the cab, holding the door open. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” Amelia said, unable to believe that she had been reduced to this pile on one worded answers, and began to settle into the back seat.

“Kay.” he said as he kissed her cheek, and closed the door behind her, and made his way back into the house.

It wasn’t until the driver spoke up and asked where was she going that she realized that she was sitting there holding onto her cheek, staring after Sebastian. She quickly gave him the address to where the band was staying and for the entire ride, she couldn’t help but smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my story.  
> And a million thank you's to Wasitadream, who corrected my mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you all  
> <3 sbt

Ten outfits. Amelia tried on ten outfits, before finally settling on a yellow dress that she had grown to like.  She had bought it on a whim one day out with Maritza in Texas, but she had slowly began to love it. Another hour was spent her trying to figure out if she was going to leave her hair down, or up, or some mix of the two, and another half hour was spent on whether or not she was going to wear makeup, how much makeup, how little makeup, and finally after realizing just how late it was she texted Sebastian where to meet up with them. Only to be informed by Sebastian, that he was already there, as Max had called him an hour after she left with the details. Amelia let out an exasperated gasp, but was happy that Max gave Sebastian the information seeing how long she had taken to get ready.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, she nodded at herself, and off she went. They had rented a room out in a restaurant down the street from the hotel, so they could enjoy each others company and not be bothered by everything else that came with them congregating in one place. As she walked in the front door of the restaurant and was led back by the maitre d’, Amelia began to be overcome with butterflies. She was about to run back out, pretend she was sick, but the maitre d’ had already left her right in the doorway. In front of her, a long table was at the center of this room, with her friends already sitting there. Max and Sam sat together with their backs to her, to the right sat Adrian with his arm draped around Maritza, and to the left sat Sebastian. Against the back wall was a table where the children sat some already eating others playing games. The five at the table were laughing about some joke, when Sebastian looked her way, and just smiled. He froze and smiled as he stared at her. Everyone else stopped and looked over to see Amelia standing there.

“THERE SHE IS!” Adrian exclaimed with his arms in the air. “Come on! Just in time, the food will be here soon.”

Amelia smiled as she walked in and everyone continued their conversations. She was walking towards the chair that sat opposite of Max and Sam, but as she walked past Sebastian, he stood up and held out the chair next to him for her. She blushed slightly and accepted it, it wasn’t until she sat down and looked up that she realized her friends had stopped what they were doing, and watching this interaction with huge smiles on their faces. She cleared her throat trying to break the silence in that was focused on her. “So Sam, when are you  going back to work?”

“Tomorrow morning, I actually take a red eye out tonight.”

“Oh really,” Sebastian asked, and the conversation continued throughout the night. There was no awkward pauses, no moment where they weren’t laughing and enjoying each others company. Not at all. It felt so natural, and Amelia couldn’t help but feel like she had made the right choice inviting Sebastian along. She wanted to try, and this was the first step.

They were all so busy laughing and sharing stories that Amelia hadn’t noticed Sebastian’s hand on hers. He did, he kept it there as long as he could, not wanting it to end. He waited and waited through the stories and laughter to see if she’d pull her hand away from his, but she never did. And it made him smile even more throughout the whole night.

“Well guys,” Max finally said as he stood up. “Sam and I have to head back, and get like an hour of sleep before we leave. Thanks again.” Everyone stood and bid their farewells to the couple as they left, after Sam hugged Amelia, he moved onto Sebastian, when Max hugged her.

“Te amo.” He said to her as he hugged her tight. “Take care, and,” as he pulled back he looked at Sebastian who was talking to Sam about something, and then back to her. “No la caga esta vez.”

She laughed and gently smacked his arm. “Shut up. Okay, un dia a la vez.” He kissed her cheek, and with one last goodbye the couple left. Leaving Maritza, Adrian, Sebastian, Amelia and the soon to be asleep children in the room.

“So, how about you Adrian, when are you leaving for Europe.”

“Well,” Adrian said as he took a sip from his beer. “I’m helping Amelia with her show tomorrow,  then one full day here with Maritza and the kids before they leave for home,” Maritza smiled and layed her head on his shoulders as he said that. “And then I meet up with the band and off we go.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked as he looked over at Amelia. “You’re doing you’re own show?”

Amelia blushed slightly as she nodded and moved her hand away from his to drink from her soda. “Yeah, first and only. I didn’t want to do it on my own, so Adrian moved some things around. Don’t think I could do it on my own.” She chuckled.

“I bet you could.” He said as he leaned over and gently bumped his left shoulder into her right one. Amelia blushed and looked up, to see two huge wide grin on both Maritza and Adrian’s face.

“You should come,” Adrian quickly added. “You’d love it. It’s a small venue, and it’s acoustic.”

“Yeah, you could just leave Sera with me. The kids and I are going to do a movie night.” Maritza quickly offered.

Amelia just stared at them with wide eyes, not believing what she was hearing, and then Sebastian spoke. “I don’t know.” he said. He had seen the look she was giving her friends, and knew she would probably feel uncomfortable if he went. Just then James came up to his mother. “Mom, I’m getting really tired can we go sleep?”

“Of course sweetheart. Get your sister and Sera.”

The adults watched as James walked back to the girls and began to get them ready to go. He was the ideal big brother, he began to get their sweaters on them, and began to prepare them to leave. Ever since Maritza had Jesse, James couldn’t help by play big brother, he was smitten by the little crying bundle. Sera and Jesse were only three months apart, and the two had grown up together, the three were practically siblings. When Sera attached to Jesse, she never let go, and tonight was no exception, the two held hands as James guided them back to the adults. Rubbing their eyes obviously trying to stay awake. When they reached the table they broke off, heading to their parents. Sera stood between Sebastian and Amelia as the two reached for her at the same time. Amelia just smiled at Sebastian and let him lift her onto his lap. “Daddy, can I go with Jesse?”

He smiled her and was about to say yes, but then tucked some hair behind her ear, and said. “Ask your mom.”

“Mommy?” Sera asked as she turned her head to look at Amelia behind her. “Can I ?”

Amelia smiled and nodded her head. “Yes sweetie.” Kissing her daughter's forehead she hopped off her fathers lap and walked over to Jessie and James, and held onto Jessie. “Let’s go.” she exclaimed happily.

Adrian and Maritza laughed as they all stood up and stretched out. “Alright guys, good night. Sebastian thanks for coming.” Adrian said as he draped an arm around Maritza and picked up Jessie with the other. Maritza picked up Sera, and James walked out behind his parents. Sebastian and Amelia were the only ones left, she began to look around to make sure that no one forgot anything, and Sebastian began to pull out his wallet to leave money on the table.

Amelia put her hand on his to stop him. “Adrian already took care of it, he left a credit card up front, everything's taken care of.” Sebastian just smiled at her and nodded, accepted what she said and slipped his wallet into his pocket and his hands into his jacket pockets.  “So, can I walk you home?”

“I’m not that far actually.” Amelia bit her bottom lip, she began to think of a reason or excuse, but couldn’t think of one. And to be honest she didn’t want one. She smiled and nodded a yes as she led him out of the restaurant. “Sure.”

Once outside on the sidewalk, Sebastian was about to ask which way, when she spoke first. “It’s just two blocks this way,” she said pointing to the right.

“Okay,” he said as they began to walk side by side in silence, not knowing what to say. Amelia finally spoke up. “You should come tomorrow. If you can you know.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said a bit happy that she invited him, but tried to show it. “Only if you really want me to.”   
Amelia smiled as she looked at the ground in front of her and then to him. “Yeah. Come. Okay.”

“Okay.” he said back, his heart racing, he never realized how much a simple word as ‘okay’ could mean to him, as it did this moment right now. And emotions flooded him of how many okay’s had existed between them. It wasn’t until a year after they had parted that he realized that was her way of saying ‘I love you.’ Sure, it may not have meant that right now in this moment, but there was hope.

As they reached the end of the block, Sebastian finally reached out and brushed his fingers against hers, and she responded by holding onto them. Neither of them looked at each other, but continued to walk, just enjoying this little moment as if they were teenagers.

“Are you going to be in town a bit longer, after your show? Or are you going back home too?” Sebastian finally asked as they began to approach her hotel.

“Uh, I don’t know yet.” Amelia admitted. To be honest, she hadn’t thought about it either. She knew that she and Sebastian had planned on leaving Sera with him in Los Angeles until he was done filming, but she hadn’t planned if she was staying or leaving to go back home.

“Well, if you plan on staying,” Sebastian said as they stopped two steps short of the hotel’s front door. “I was thinking that maybe we could take Sera out to a movie, or the beach or something, the three of us. I mean if you want to.”

Amelia smiled. “Sure, that sounds good.”

“Cool.” was all Sebastian could think of saying at the moment. “So.” he said as she slowly let go of his hand and stood in front of him.

“So.” she mirrored as well, as she looked at him in front of her. “This is me. Did you need to call a cab?”

“No, my car is back at the restaurant.”

“Oh my god, I feel so bad.” Amelia said, feeling guilty that now he would have to walk back to the restaurant parking lot to get home.

“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to walk you, plus it’s a nice evening.” Sebastian smiled at her, and her heart began to pound against her chest again.

“Thanks.” she said almost whisper like. “So,” she said again and mentally began to beat herself up.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night” he said slowly, with a smile on his face and a slight laugh in his voice.

“Yeah,” she giggled slightly by the tone of his voice. “Good night.” she said as she began to take a step backwards to turn around.   
“Here, let me walk you to the door.” Sebastian said as he kept up in step with her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said as he held the door open for her.

“See you mañana.” she replied with a laugh. As she walked in and stopped to say bye, Sebastian leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Good night.” he whispered, and once he made sure she had walked through the threshold enough so that the door wouldn’t hit her. He let it go, and began to make his trek back to his car. Amelia walked in a daze to the elevator, with her heart a flutter, and blush burning her cheeks.

Once in her hotel room, she let herself crash on her bed as buried her face into her pillow in a moment of teenage frenzy. And she couldn’t remember when was the last time she felt like that. She looked at her phone, and before she could question what she was doing, she sent him a message.

                    _Lia: hey, just making sure you got to your car. okay._

Part of her regretted texting him so soon, but as she locked her phone, it pinged with a response.

_Sebastain: hey, I did. Thanks. did you make it up the elevator to your_

_room okay?_

Amelia laughed out loud to herself reading the message. And quickly began to write a smart ass remake as well.

                _Lia: No actually, I got lost and ended up in some strangers room_

_but they have ice cream. So I might just stay here._

After three more texts, Sebastian stated that he would text her back as soon as he got home. Amelia got ready for bed and as she brushed her teeth fifteen minutes later, her phone pinged again. And they continued to text for the next hour until they both fell asleep next to their phones, with half finished texts on the screens.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the following two covers as inspiration for my story, so make sure to check them out. 
> 
> Stitches = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TObtwHlfLFk  
> I Almost DO = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0enSw5pcvU

Amelia stood backstage holding onto her microphone as if she was weightless and it was the only thing tethering her to the stage. Her hand wringed around it holding it tighter and tighter as curtain time was coming up. She stood there staring at the stage as people began to settle in their seats.

“Hey,” Adrian snapped her out of her anxiousness. “You’ve done this before. Take a deep breathe in, it will be alright.”

She nodded at her friend not taking her eyes off of the stage, she had not yet told him that tonight she planned on singing the song. The song that didn’t start as a song, just a simple two sentence lullaby, that snowballed and became the song. The one song she knew she would never let people hear because of much it meant.

After a couple of more minutes, the noise outside began to calm down, signaling that the people had been seated and Adrian would soon go on and announce her.

She tried to calm herself down again, and then her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Sebastian letting her know he had dropped off Sera off with Maritza after having spent some time together, and was on his way. A bit late, but he would be there. Looking at her phone she smiled at the messages on her screen.  

They had not stopped messaging each other all day since waking, and realizing they fell asleep messaging each other. She quickly stuck it back into her pocket as she heard Adrian speak to the crowd. The words escaped her as she mentally prepared herself. After a moment she heard everyone clap and she took that as her cue to make her entrance. Taking one last breathe in, she slowly let it out, brought a smile to her face and walked out to join Adrian on the small stage.

An hour in and Amelia had finally relaxed. Laughing and smiling with Adrian on the stage as they introduced their songs. "This next one is called Stitches." Adrian said as he left the piano and occupied the stool next to Amelia once again.

“This is the only duet, that was not written as a duet,” Amelia chuckled a bit as Adrian adjusted his guitar again, and laughed into the microphone in front of him as well.

“Yeah,” Adrian said as he strummed some chords, “Amelia had already written a huge part of the song, and some of the verses just felt unfinished. So I helped writing it."

"But when it came to record it,it just didn't sound right,so we decided to split it into a duet and viola, here it is."

“I think, we felt like it should be a duet because of the theme of the song. Just the break down a relationship. And it’s always seen as one sided. So we took it and made it two sided. So here it is.” Adrian finished explaining as he began to strum his guitar and Amelia began to sing.

\--

Throughout the entire set, after a song or a moment here and there, she would look over to where Sebastian was, and their eyes would meet and they would smile at each other. The show was beginning to reach it’s end and Amelia had began to lose her nerve. She didn't want to sing the song anymore, but she looked over at Sebastian again and saw that familiar smile. With everything that was going on in the last couple of days, and reliving old memories again as she sang, her nerves came back.  Adrian was beginning to say his thank yous when Amelia intervened.

“Actually,” Amelia said stopping Adrian from putting his guitar away. “We have one more song tonight to play for you.” Adrian lifted an eyebrow up at her in curiosity, and Amelia took control of the microphones for a moment. "It's called, I almost do."

Taking her cue, he picked up his guitar and began to strum. They had practiced this song once, but that was it. She had refused to acknowledge it again. So Adrian tried his best to remember the chords.

\--

Sebastian was enjoying the show, he was happy that he arrived late because no one was looking at him as he made his way to his seat. Everyone was here for Amelia, and so was he. The entire show he smiled, his heart hurt a little as he heard her sing about relationships, some he knew without a doubt were about them. The rest hurt because they weren’t about him, as selfish as that sounded. The songs of her falling in love again, of finding hidden places to keep their love out of the limelight was not about him. But he smiled because there was no one else just him, here right now. Listening to her. Sharing stolen glances as she sang.

He had always been upfront about his feelings with her, from the very beginning, and gave her her space. And hoped that maybe, just maybe, she began to feel the same way towards him.

Sure, she had admitted something to him when she was drunk. But that was it, she was drunk. He didn’t bring it up because he knew deep down if he confronted her about it, she would just retract and the relationship they built over the last couple of months would crumble back to one line conversations, and do with nothing but with Sera again. So he didn’t bring it up.

He just waited, but his hope kept being built up, especially after the last couple of days. But something changed, as they closed the show up, Amelia announced one more song, and looked everywhere but at him.

“This one’s called I almost do.”

Adrian began to strum his guitar, and Amelia looked straight ahead, and he could see how much this song meant to her. So many emotions played on her face, and he couldn’t help but feel jealous about whoever it was about.

“I bet this time of night you’re still up, I bet you’re tired from a long hard week, I bet you’re sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city, and I bet sometimes you wonder about me.”  

He held his breathe, was this song about him? Don’t assume, Sebastian told himself, there has to be plenty of people who have a chair near a window to overlook a city. Right.

“And I just wanna tell you, it takes everything in me not to call you, and I wish I could run to you, and I hope you know that every time I don’t, I almost do, I almost do.”

He couldn’t help but think about those nights he would wait for her to get off her shifts from the hospital. Sitting in that chair, just watching the lights in New York illuminate the city, just waiting to pick her up. To see her before they would fall asleep next to each other tired.

“I bet you think I either moved on or hate you, cause each time you reach out there’s no reply.”

Thoughts of the moments that he tried to call her, only to be greeted with that automatic machine telling him that the number had been disconnected. And the morning he showed up to her apartment, only to find it empty and waiting for a new tenant. Then the moment that Chris told him that he was a father, and she still resisted and didn’t want to talk to him.

“I bet it never occurred to you that I can’t say ‘hello’ to you, and risk another goodbye.” she sang as she began to sing the chorus again. Don’t jump to conclusions his brain told his heart again, there were many songs sung tonight that weren’t about you. He kept holding his breath as he waited for some sign from Amelia. Who still would not look at him as she sang.

“Oh, we made quite a mess babe, it’s probably better off this way, and I confess babe,” but she continued to sing, and not look his way. Looked at everyone and everywhere but him. “In my dreams you’re touching my face, and asking me if I wanna try again with you, and I almost do.”

She began to sing that chorus one last time, and Adrian strummed a couple of chords before she sang softly the last verse.

“I bet this time of night you’re still up, I bet, you’re tired from a long hard week, I bet you’re sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city,” And finally to answer the question on his mind, with eyes glazed with tears, that she tried to hold back, she looked at Sebastian and sang the last line.

“And I hope sometimes you wonder about me.”

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for love and support on this long ride that is Crazy little Thing called love. 
> 
> <3

**_A/N : This the last chapter to CLTCL. I want to thank you all for taking this roller coaster ride with me. Especially to[@luvmesumsherlock](http://tmblr.co/m9uNn7eGiS4ij-A5o-EJ1mw) and [@claras-wintersoldier](http://tmblr.co/mIjENnALn5Arnvc8O9lzsqA) for helping me out and  supporting me when I thought I couldn’t do it any longer.   
_ ** **_I hope you all like it. Without further due, here is the last chapter to CLTCL._ **

 

Sebastian paced the waiting room, nervously, trying to calm himself down.

“Dad, please sit down.” Sera said from the waiting room chair she was sitting in.

He looked at his ten year old, before finally contemplating her advice, and finally taking it and sitting next to her. She curled up against her father as much as she could. “She’ll be okay. She used to be a nurse.”

“Yeah, you’re right baby girl.” Sebastian said as he kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t call me a baby!” Sera said as she playful shoved her father away from her. “And of course I’m right.”

Sebastian let a chuckle out, she was a spitting image of him, but god, did she have her mother's personality.

* * *

 

\--

“No. No.” Amelia said again as she paced the living room, into her cellphone. “The chords are all wrong. I’ll be over in an hour,” she grabbed her keys off the hallway table. “We’ll fix it tonight so it’ll be ready for the album on Friday.” She grabbed her jacket off the wall hangers near the door. “Just call Brendon, tell him to book it to the studio. It’ll be ready.”

She hung up the call and looked around the house, making sure that there was nothing she forgot. Quickly her mind raced a thousand times faster _. I have my keys, my wallet, my phone. Sera is with Maritza. I turned off the stove off right?_ She took a quick jog into the kitchen to make sure it was off, it was, and then ran back to the front door.

A block away Sebastian sat in his car, waiting a call. He was growing impatient, he had already had everything he needed and had been waiting for an hour, and was now sitting, in his car. Waiting. His phone rang, it was Brendon . “Hey, she just called me, she left her house. She called from the car.”

“Thanks man.” Sebastian said as he turned the car on and began to make his trek up to her house.

“No probs. Good luck.”

That was the night, the night that he finally was able to do it. Sera had just turned eight, and he knew that he had to do it. He HAD to do it. He had rehearsed thousands of times since they got back together six years ago. He wanted to do it the moment that he saw her after her acoustic set so many years ago, but he waited. He needed to know that she would be ready for it too.

\--

“Mr. Stan?” a nurse walked up to the two.

“Yes?” he jumped up quickly.

“You can come with me now.”

He looked at Sera who pushed on his arm. “Go dad.”

As he followed the nurse nervously down the hallway, he couldn’t help but shake the feeling of reminiscence. A hospital is where they began. And here he was again.

He began to feel overwhelmed realizing how far they had come. The nurse said somethings but he didn’t seem to hear her, as she slipped on a gown over his outfit. Then the door opened, and he forced his feet to carry him inside the room.

\---

“Whatever Brendon!” Amelia’s voice filled the empty halls as she walked through the front door. “Next time you ruin my music, I will make you pay for your own album!”

From where he stood in the kitchen, Sebastian could hear her throw her jacket haphazardly on the couch as her keys rattled when they hit the arm rest, and kick her shoes off her shoes and thunk against the side of the couch. He took that as his cue and made his way to yard through the sliding glass door and made his way over to the surprise.

Amelia walked into the kitchen thirsty, and began to make her way to the refrigerator, when something in the yard caught her eye. “Brendon, I have to call you back I think someone broke into my house.” She was about to hang up when his yelling stopped her.

“I need to call the police!” she hissed.

“Just tell me what do you see?”

Amelia stood with her back to the wall next to the glass doors that led to the yard.

“Are you crazy! Someone broke into my house and you don’t want me to call the police because you want to know what is out there?!”

“Just shut up and tell me, and then you can call whoever you want.”

Amelia quickly looked out the glass door and then stopped frozen in her tracks. She held her phone up to her ear without saying a thing just staring outside at the scene in her backyard. Silence.

“Hello?” Brendon said snapping her out of what was going on.

“Did you have something to do with is?” She snapped at Brendon.

He laughed. “I’ll talk to you later.” And with that he hung up on her.

Leaving her phone on the kitchen counter as she opened the glass door and stepped outside, she was enveloped by lights on string. Paper lanterns canopied her yard, and a makeshift walkway was created from her glass door to where Sebastian stood on the other end of her yard with tiger lilies, in every color imaginable. Blue, purple, white, red, pink, every color that a tiger lily could be, it was here, in her yard leading her to Sebastian.

He stood under the lights with a smile on his face, his hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a white button up with dark blue slacks. She hadn’t seen him in two months while he was away filming, and this grand gesture caused her to tear up a bit. She smiled with glossed over eyes as she walked up to him, and hugged him. “I didn’t know you were going to be back so soon.” she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

“I didn’t either, but I couldn’t wait any longer.” Sebastian said.

“For what?” she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. “You know Sera and I will always be here, with you, or waiting for you.”

“I know.” he said as he took a deep breathe as his hand came up to his neck and wrapped his fingers around hers. Gently taking her hands off his neck, he put her hands back at her side, and then slowly, he got on one knee. Reached into his pocket without breaking eye contact with her, and pulled it out.

The ring he had held onto for the last two years, trying to think of the right moment, the right time, when he knew that was impossible, he decided to create it.

Her hands quickly came up to her face as the tears began to flow.

“Marry me Amelia?” he asked with pleading eyes. “There’s no where else I ever want to be than here with you and Sera. No matter where I am, I always ache to be back here with you. I know that I wasn’t the best person to you, and you sacrificed a lot to be with me, and I will spend the rest of our lives, making sure that you are never hurt like that again. I love you Amelia. I want to spend my life with you.”

Amelia still had her hands on face, with tears beginning to trail down her face, and Sebastian looked at her nervously. He couldn’t tell if she was frowning, smiling, happy, sad, and his heart began to jump into his throat. His stomach began to flip in anticipation. For the first time,since they had started their relationship up again,  he couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“Lia?” he whispered.

She slowly got on her knees in front of him, and moved her hands down to her chest. A smile. A smile, he smiled back wider than ever, and she nodded.

“Yes.” she whispered.  

He lunged forward kissing her passionately.

\--

“Did you hear me?” the nurse said one more time, her hand on the door handle, his wife was on the other side.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said apologetic that he had not been listening.

“She’s in a lot of pain, so you are going to have to be strong.” the nurse said as she opened the door. Sebastian nodded, and with that followed her inside.

“Where’s the epidural!” a voice screamed over all the commotion.

Even with all the craziness that was happening he had to smile, that was the Amelia he knew.

He quickly found his way to her side, and held her hand. Her feet were already up in stirrups, she was in a hospital gown and drapes covered her bottom half. Around her a doctor and several nurses formed a team to help make her comfortable and at the same time help with her pain.

“Hey baby.” he said as he held onto her hand and moving hair that had fallen into her face. “I’m here.”

“Oh god!” she screamed as she sat up straight in pain. “Where is that damn epidural!”

“It’s too late for it, Mrs. Stan.” the doctor informed her. “The baby is crowning.”

“Oh god! Why did I let you do this to me again!” Amelia groaned as she squeezed onto his hand.

He couldn’t help but let a chuckle out, and kiss her hand.

An hour later a tired Amelia was now beaming proudly at a a baby girl in her arms, as Sebastian sat next to her waiting his turn. All their friends had shown up and were waiting outside with Sera, also waiting to see this new bundle of joy that had joined their family.


End file.
